Last Light
by X5 - 452
Summary: Sequel to Rising Sun. Leah's story ended with Rising Sun, but the pups story is only just beginning. They are all grown up, but they still have a long way to go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Good Morning...? Not even close

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring loudly announcing the start to my day. I opened my eyes and immediately caught sight of my brother Harry standing in my doorway. My family had no concept of personal space or privacy. I suppose that was because we were shape-shifters and grew up sharing our thoughts. Let me tell you it was awkward once all of us kids hit puberty, hence why our parents ceased phasing when we were sixteen. I hit the snooze button and groaned pulling my pillow over my face. Harry chuckled.

"Rise and shine Abby, I just wanted to remind you that you are supposed to be picking up Naomi this morning. Just bring her to Grandpa Billy's house, I'll be in the garage working on a car," Harry told me eagerly, his eyes glazing over at the thought of his secret girlfriend and I rolled my eyes pulling the pillow away.

"I don't know why you have to keep involving me in your secret dates, grow a pair of balls and ask Sam politely if you can maul his daughter," I said dryly glaring at him from where I lay in my bed and Harry looked shocked at my comment that he did anything less than gentlemanly when he was with his beloved.

"I do not maul her," he protested a blush rising to his cheeks. I smirked. Harry was so easy to bait.

"I saw the hickeys on her neck Harry Black, you're the reason she is wearing turtlenecks in Summer," I said grinning teasingly and Harry started pacing as he considered telling Sam that he had a thing for Naomi. Sam's only daughter, his precious only daughter.

"Did you see what happened to Noah when he mentioned that Naomi looked pretty at her eighteenth birthday party? Uncle Sam nearly killed him, Aunt Emily and Naomi had to hold him from breaking Noah in half," Harry said weakly sitting on the edge of my bed and I sat up and patted him on the back.

"Well love is a battlefield Harry," I told him chuckling and Harry turned to look into my eyes, his expression earnest and full of honesty.

"I'm going to marry her you know."

"If you grow a pair and tell Uncle Sam," I reminded him. I knew from a very young age that Harry was going to marry Naomi. Specifically because he told me himself when we were nine and Naomi had walked by, daddy's perfect little girl.

"I love her Abby, she is my sun and moon, she is…she's my everything," Harry said a dazed look coming over his face and I smiled up at him. I knew a lot of imprint couples but Harry and Naomi loved each other by choice. He knew I couldn't not give in when he started talking all lovey dovey about Naomi. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll get her but one day, you have to tell Uncle Sam," I reminded him pointing a finger in his face and Harry just hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Abby, one day when you fall in love, I will repay the favour," Harry assured me smacking a loud kiss on my cheek before leaving the room.

I had a secret, one that I had managed to hide from my brothers and sister. I was in love with Embry Call. Problem with that; Embry had imprinted on my sister Esther which basically mean, she was his and he was hers forever. Imprinting was all over La Push. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily, Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel, Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim, Uncle Seth and Aunt Skylar, Brady on my cousin Jaylah. Mom and dad were the only ones, apart from our aunt and uncles in Alaska, and Nan and Pop in Forks, who had fallen in love naturally. My two eldest brothers and I had not imprinted, I never wanted to and neither did my brothers.

The elders of our pack like my mom and dad, Uncle Sam, Uncle Paul, Uncle Seth and Uncle Jared had all 'retired' somewhat from phasing. I think they wanted to give all us young kids a chance at having our own pack without our parents following us around though Uncle Seth phased every once in a while so that he stayed young like my Aunt Skylar who was a werewolf and didn't age. Our big extended family ranged from shape-shifters to humans to werewolves to vampires, just one big happy mystical family.

My eldest brother Harry was the Alpha, and one of the wolves who was young when my parents were in the pack, Colin, was the Beta. There were eight other wolves in our pack, Logan, Duncan, Ethan, Noah, Connor, Nathan, Caden and Anthony plus my other brother Ephraim, me, my younger sister Esther, Brady and Embry. We got along really well, fought sometimes, but we were a pack, brothers and sisters and we looked out for each other. Me and my brothers and sister were the only descendants from the original pack members to have phased; all the other packs children remained fully human. Esther thought they were the lucky ones, I thought they were missing out. I loved being a wolf. The whole of La Push knew that we were able to shift, it sort of came out in a big fight when we were young. I can't remember much of the fight, but apparently we helped kick some evil vampire butt. Heck yeah! The only thing with being legendary shape shifters of our tribe was that no guy wanted to date a girl who could kick his arse at every sport due to her impeccable strength and speed, and whose father, brothers and uncles would beat them senseless if they even looked at her the wrong way. This was the reason so far, that I had never even kissed a boy, or even been on a stupid date.

I showered and dressed then descended downstairs for breakfast. Mom always cooked the best breakfast, since she knew first hand how hungry us shape shifters could get. Mom and dad were the best parents we could have. They had phased for a long time, until us kids were sixteen. We were all twenty now, but I thought mom and dad still looked great even though they had aged a couple of years. They only looked like they were in their mid to late twenties, I didn't know anyone whose parents looked that good.

"Get your feet off the table Jacob Black," I heard my mom scold my dad and my dad chuckled and said something I couldn't hear. By the time I got into the kitchen mom was sitting on dad's lap and they were canoodling with each other. This was the side affect of young parents…they could not keep their hands off each other, which was disgusting if you were their child, like me. I reached onto the bench where there was a spray bottle of water mom used to do her ironing.

"Bad parents, bad," I scolded them spraying them with water and my mom and dad just chuckled and gave each other a big peck on the cheek and I rolled my eyes, "Oh god, I'm definitely going to need therapy."

"Come on sweets, you know I can't resist your mother, she is too damn good looking," dad said grinning pinching her on the bottom and mom giggled then slapped him on the arm halfheartedly to stop. I groaned taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning everyone," Ephraim greeted us as he entered the kitchen yawning widely.

"It was until I saw dad trying to seduce mom on our kitchen table," I quipped blandly and Ephraim's face twisted into one of disgust. No kid liked hearing their parents had sexual interest in each other, much less that they had sex.

"Gross."

"I know," I agreed and mom rolled her eyes at me. She headed to the stove and pulled out a pan. She had bacon, sausages, eggs and hash browns at the ready.

"Sweetheart you're exaggerating," mom said turning on the gas and piling in the bacon and eggs and I muttered aside to Ephraim,

"I wish."

"Where is Harry?" dad asked curiously. Usually we ate breakfast together as a family. It wasn't often that we didn't eat together but now that we were all twenty and had our own lives, the family breakfast tradition was getting more lax.

"At Grandpa Billy's, where is Esther?" I asked noticing that Esther was missing and mom flipped the eggs expertly.

"At your Aunt Emily's, they are cooking muffins today," she informed me and I shuddered. Cooking and me did not mix; I couldn't cook to save my life, it was like a running joke in our family.

"I'm hanging out with Naomi today," I told them and dad nodded approvingly, like Naomi was a good person for me to hang around with and wouldn't lead me astray. There wasn't much mischief I could get up to anyway though.

"What about you Ephraim?" dad turned his attention to Ephraim who shrugged.

"Dunno."

We ate breakfast talking and laughing like usual. Ephraim and I ate double what mom and dad did and they were watched us with bemused expressions on their faces. Once we were finished, Ephraim and I helped do the washing up while mom and dad kissed us goodbye since they were going to visit nan and pop in Forks. When Ephraim and I were alone he touched my arm. Esther, Harry, Ephraim and I were able to converse in our heads even when we weren't phased. We just had to be touching each other. Dad said it must be a quadruplet thing, but I knew it was a wolf thing. We were just closer than other wolves since we shared the same uterus when we were born.

_I'm going to see the aunts and uncles_, he told me through our link and I frowned at him.

_Why?_

_To see Jaylah, _Ephraim said smiling dreamily and I shook my head at him. God my brother was a sucker for punishment.

_Ephraim, why do you keep torturing yourself, she loves Brady, you know she does,_ I scolded him bluntly. I knew it was harsh but Ephraim was really thick when it came to hearing the truth. Brady had imprinted on Jaylah when we were infants and although Jaylah had rebelled against the imprint at first when she hit sixteen, she had just started coming around to the idea now that she was older and more mature. She had grown at a similar age to us, just a year or two in advance.

_But she kissed me last week_, he protested his mind drifting back and I followed his train of thought and snorted when I saw the ending.

_Yeah, she also told you that kissing you made her even more sure that she loved Brady_, I deduced from the vision I was seeing and it disappeared abruptly.

_Quit reading my memories_, Ephraim grouched then he pulled away from me breaking the connection. I frowned at him, and he turned and glared at me angrily.

"You always support Harry with Naomi but you never support me," he said loudly, his voice hurt by my lack of sensitivity.

"E," I tried to talk some sense into him, feeling awful but Ephraim didn't want to hear it.

"I'm outta here," Ephraim said throwing his dish towel onto the table and running from the house. Out of the window I saw a white wolf disappear into the forests. I sighed. Today had started out so well too.

*********************

I wandered down the street towards the Uley house. When I approached I saw Levi on the porch sitting with Alyssa, who was my full blooded cousin and they waved as I came close. Alyssa's mom, Aunt Rachel, was my dad's sister, and she was married to Uncle Paul. Alyssa also had two twin brothers; they were only six and a real handful.

"Hey Abby," they both chimed in unison. They had started dating about a year ago and since then, had been absolutely inseparable. They complimented each other so well.

"You couples and your synchronization make me sick," I joked and they laughed.

I didn't bother knocking; I just went on into the kitchen where I usually found Aunt Emily. She and Esther were covered in flour but Aunt Emily hugged me eagerly anyway. Esther gave me a wave, up to her wrists in dough.

"Abby dear, are you coming to the cooking lesson too?" Aunt Emily asked curiously and I laughed, as did Esther. Esther knew better than anyone that I was the worst cook in history. She had always been the one I'd convinced to try anything I cooked.

"No I'm here to pick up Naomi, we are hanging out today," I said reaching over for the wooden spoon that was covered in chocolate excitedly.

"Oh ok, I'll go get her," Aunt Emily said excitedly, wiping her hands on her apron as she ran up the stairs and I could hear her yelling, "Naomi, you have a visitor."

I picked up the spoon and started licking it when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over at Esther questioningly and she smiled.

_You've been distant these past couple of weeks_, Esther said sadly and I pulled away so we weren't touching. I had been distant from her because I didn't want her to see that I loved Embry as well. When we phased I always made sure I was thinking about something else, and I was sort of avoiding Esther. I honestly didn't think that she noticed, since she was always with Embry.

"Sorry Esther, you know I love you sis," I apologized smiling and Esther smiled back at me, but that worried look was still in her eyes.

I was relieved when I heard Naomi came running down the stairs like her butt was on fire but when she saw it was me her face fell.

"Oh," she said her voice thick with disappointment.

"Don't sound so excited," I said dryly and Naomi blushed and hugged me apologetically.

"Sorry Abby, I was expecting…someone else," Naomi said, blushing more and I knew exactly who she was expecting. Problem with that was Harry Black was absolutely petrified of her dad, Sam Uley.

In spite of our age difference of two years, Naomi was my best friend. We had grown up together, had sleepovers together, giggled about boys together. Lately though, ever since she and Harry had been getting closer I hadn't been able to spend as much time with her as I liked but I didn't mind. As long as she and Harry were happy, I was happy. Naomi got her bag and giving Aunt Emily a kiss we left the house and headed towards Grandpa Billy's place.

*************************

We waved hello to Grandpa Billy when we arrived then disappeared straight away to the garage. He loved it when us kids came around, even if we only hung in his garage. He said it reminded him of when Jake was a kid. As soon as we entered the garage Harry came running over wiping oil from his hands excitedly on his torn jeans.

"Naomi!" he greeted her completely ignoring me and I rolled my eyes trying to fade into the background but Naomi grabbed my hand and tugged me forward, placing me between her and Harry. I sighed deeply. This was something that happened even when we were kids. If Naomi was angry at Harry, she would use me to talk to him.

"Abby, please tell Harry that I have no wish to talk to him since he doesn't love me enough to go out with me in public, or even come and pick me up from my house," Naomi said haughtily crossing her arms over her chest and I turned to Harry who hung his head in shame.

"Naomi says you're an arse," I translated and Harry gave me an exasperated look and I smiled innocently.

"I can hear her Abby," he said grimly, and then he tried to talk directly to Naomi, "Naomi…"

Naomi turned away and sniffed the air; she wasn't going to talk to him. Harry sighed and turned to address me reluctantly.

"Abby can you please tell Naomi that I am worried if I do tell anyone, her father will kill me," Harry said and I turned to Naomi her crossed her arms over her chest, not at all impressed by Harry's weak response.

"Harry says he is too cowardly to tell your dad."

"Well tell him that my dad only wants what is best for me, and if Harry doesn't care about me enough to face his fears and tell my dad, then he doesn't love me," Naomi said her voice getting angrier and I turned back to Harry seriously.

"Harry, get some sort of backbone or else you are going to loose her."

Harry bypassed me and grabbed Naomi's hands pressing them to his lips lovingly. Naomi tired to not show that the gesture made her melt but she failed miserably.

"I promise I will tell him today Nay, I promise," he swore to her and Naomi's face became bright with happiness.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Harry assured her and Naomi threw her arms around his neck giggling.

As soon as they started making out I took the opportunity to run away before my eyes melted out of my head at the disgusting sight of my brother and best friend making out.

***********************************

Well now that that crisis was over I decided to head to the cliffs, since I couldn't go home in case my parents came home and figured out that Naomi wasn't with me like she was supposed to be. Why Harry couldn't tell our parents I would never know. Its not like they would rat him out to Uncle Sam. As I approached the cliffs I saw a tall, tanned young man already sitting there. My heart starting jumping as I realized who it was, Embry Call.

"Hey Abby!" Embry noticed me standing there and he waved me over.

"Hey Embry," I greeted him trying not to seem too eager as I approached him and took a seat beside him on the cliff. Embry turned to me and I stared up at him, dazzled by his smile. My crush on Embry had started a couple of months ago. Esther had been away visiting the Aunt's and Uncles in Alaska for a couple of weeks and Embry had continued to hang around our house and we had gone fishing together, and hiking and to the beach. I had never had a guy pay as much attention as Embry had to me in the weeks when Esther wasn't there. The other members of our pack saw me as a little sister, but Embry flirted with me and treated me like an adult. I think the thing that had cemented my adoration was when we were sitting up on the cliffs like we were now, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and told me I was beautiful, like all the women in my family.

"Have you seen Esther?" Embry asked, his face becoming concerned and my heart fell. Of course he would have to bring up Esther. He was an 'imprint zombie' as mom called them when dad wasn't listening.

"She is with Aunt Emily," I said shortly, but Embry didn't notice my reluctance to talk about my sister.

"Oh…has she said anything…about me?" Embry ventured hesitantly and I turned to him, curious about his strange behaviour. Embry was never usually so unsure of himself, he was confident, sometimes too much so.

"No, what would she say?" I asked my eyes searching his face and he turned slightly red and looked out over the ocean before he spoke,

"I asked her to marry me last week, she hasn't answered me yet."

"You asked her to marry you?" I squeaked in disbelief and Embry turned back to me and grinned happily.

"Yeah."

My heart starting pounding and I felt hot and cold all over my body. Embry had asked Esther to marry him. Esther was going to marry Embry; they were going to get married and I was going to have to stand by and watch them.

"I gotta go," I said breathlessly and I turned and bolted ignoring Embry calling my name.

***************  
***************

AN: Yes I was too lazy to write a prologue like in Rising Sun. LOL. Well hope you like the first chapter. I just had to post this, even though the story isn't even remotely finished on my computer. All my love to don'tcallmeLeeLee who let me bounce ideas and wasn't afraid to tell me that some of my ideas sucked royally. You are the greatest!

Also just to make everything a little clearer, below is a character list, to get you up to date with who is who.

**Character List - **Just so you remember who all the characters I made up are.  
The pups are all twenty now, and they are the only descendants of the original packs offspring to have phased so far.

Abigail/Abby: Leah and Jacob's eldest daughter. A lot like Leah personality-wise. This story will be in her point of view as far as I have written.

Harry: Leah and Jacob's eldest son. Alpha of the pack. In love with Naomi. He is serious and dedicated to being the Alpha.

Ephraim: Leah and Jacob's youngest son. Loves himself just that little bit too much. He is like Abby's confidant, they are very close.

Esther: Leah and Jacob's youngest daughter. Imprinted on Embry and was in turn imprinted on by Embry. She is a lot like Emily personality-wise.

Naomi: Sam and Emily's only daughter, she is nineteen. Grew up being the pampered only girl, Abby's best friend and is in love with Harry.

Levi: Sam and Emily's only son, he is twenty-one. He is dating Alyssa.

Alyssa: Paul and Rachel's daughter, she is nineteen as well. She is dating Levi.

Skylar: My made up werewolf who became Seth's imprint. They have children but haven't really come up in the story yet.

Jaylah: Renesmee and Nahuel's daughter. She is twenty like the pups, although she reached her mature age a couple of years before them. Brady imprinted on her.

Logan, Duncan, Ethan, Noah, Connor, Nathan, Caden and Anthony: Are the wolves in the new pack. They are the ones who phased during Breaking Dawn and who joined Brady to help with the big battle in Rising Sun. We probably won't hear much from them unless I need them.

You should know who everyone else is :) and if you don't...FOR SHAME!!! LOL just kidding. The other pack members have had other children, but unless I need them in the story you will only hear snippets about them.

So please review! Much Love!

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - La Push: Heartbreak Central

I was moping in my room, lying face down on my bed. I was still trying to get my head around the fact that Embry had asked Abby to marry him. Why did the world hate me so much? Why did I have to have a crush on the one person I couldn't have? Life completely sucked. There was a knock on my door and I turned over to see who it was. Esther. Great.

"I want to talk to you Abby," Esther whispered closing the door behind her and I sat up hugging my pillow in my arms protectively.

"What about?" I asked blandly and Esther sat down on the edge of my bed timidly.

"You've been…cold to me lately…I don't understand," Esther said perplexed and I couldn't hold in my resentment any longer.

"Why haven't you said yes to Embry yet?" I demanded, and Esther looked shocked and also guilty. She had been hiding things from me too.

"I…" she had no immediate answer and I threw my pillow down on the bed and stood, starting to pace. Esther's eyes followed me.

"Why are you stringing him along like this? He asked you to marry him," I told her, tears starting to burn my eyes. Didn't Esther realize how lucky she was? Embry Call wanted her. I was starting to realize that he would never want me, not while Esther wanted him.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, I just…I just wonder if this imprint…if its real love…mom and dad are in love without the imprint and they are just as devoted to each other as any of the imprint couples," Esther said in a small voice, her eyes looking down as her fingers played with my quilt cover. I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until she realized what she had.

"So choose Esther, do you want real love or imprint love?" I asked her sitting next to her and taking her hands. I tried not to sound so pushy but obviously I failed since Esther raised her eyes to my face searchingly.

"Why are you so desperate for me to choose?" Esther asked frowning at me, and as our hands were touching she heard the thoughts that were foremost in my mind and the secret that I had been trying to hide, "Oh my god, you love Embry."

I didn't say anything. I hated being part of quadruplets; the others could read you so well no matter how hard you tried to hide but even worse was our link.

"Yes I love Embry, but he can't be mine, not unless you let him go, so I want you to choose," I implored her and Esther stood and backed away from me in shock. I could see the jealousy coming over her face.

"You get everything Abby, everything you want is yours, Embry is the one thing that is mine and you want him too!" Esther muttered as though she was appalled that I dared have a crush on her imprint and I got to my feet to stare her down.

"Because YOU don't," I retorted and Esther rubbed her forehead with confusion.

"I don't know what I feel," Esther confessed, then she looked up into my eyes and said earnestly, "But I can't loose Embry."  
I sighed deeply. I knew it was a long shot but I also knew that I shouldn't have tried to mess with a double imprint. My heart was breaking.

"Then that's your answer," I replied dejectedly and Esther looked like she was having a revelation. Great, now she decides to realize that she loves Embry. God I had the worst timing for declaring my love for someone.

"I suppose it is," Esther said softly, and then she looked over at me pityingly, "I'm sorry that I couldn't let him go for you."

I studied her elated face. I loved her; there was nothing in the world that could make me not love her. She was my sister, my family. She had just realized how much she loved Embry and she knew that he would love her back. Everything was falling into place for her and her perfect life. My life was shit. I walked to the door to my room,

"No you're not."

******************

I stormed out of my room and nearly knocked Embry over in my hurry to get away from Esther and her damn happiness. Clearly he had been skulking around the hallways looking for Esther. Why god why? Why must you make today the most embarrassing day of my life?

"You heard?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer and Embry looked anywhere but at me. This was awkward.

"Yeah," Embry said scratching the back of his head uncomfortably as he added, "I'm sorry Abby, I love you as a sister, but Esther…we were made for each other."

"Great, bye," I muttered turning to leave, but then I turned and stared at Embry. In a fluid motion I ran forward and pressed my lips to his, pulling away before he realized what had happened and I said softly, "I just wanted to see what it would be like."

My first kiss…

******************

I raced passed mom and dad ignoring their curious questions and as soon as I hit the woods I phased right out of my clothes. I hadn't done that since I was a kid, usually I had a lot more control. I started running. At first I had no destination, I just wanted to run forever but then I knew where I had to go. Alaska. I could stay with the Aunts and Uncles for a while until I didn't feel so embarrassed and rejected.

Once I was close enough to their house I phased back to human form and found some clothes where Aunt Alice kept them for us. It was like a letterbox, one for each of my family members. Aunt Alice was always so well organized. I didn't want to go straight into the house. Aunt Rose had this sixth sense, she knew when I was upset and she would pester me with questions to find out why. I wasn't ready to talk about my immense shame and sorrow just yet. I decided to go for a walk through the woods nearby, just to get some air and clear my head. I climbed up a tree and sat on the branch sighing deeply. I was not expecting to see my Uncle Jasper racing towards me. He must have caught my scent or felt my emotions which were all over the place. Either way I was glad he was here.

"Abby, what are you doing out here? Do your parents know you've left?" Uncle Jasper asked worriedly and I slid down from my perch and he caught me safely in his arms.

"I had to leave Uncle Jasper, I just…" I started panicking and Uncle Jasper hugged me and stroked my hair gently.

"Woah, woah, calm down Abby, what's all this about?" Uncle Jasper asked calmly and I pulled away from him and sat on the ground leaning back against the tree trunk before I answered dully.

"Embry."

"Esther's imprint?" Uncle Jasper asked raising his eyebrows in confusion and I nodded.

"Yes Ether's imprint," I confirmed dryly, then I sighed banging my head against the tree trunk as I confessed, "I fell in love with him."

"And were your affections returned?" Uncle Jasper asked raising an eyebrow curiously and I shook my head sadly.

"They were not."

Uncle Jasper gave a deep sigh of understanding. I could imagine he could feel everything I was feeling, I felt kind of bad for making him feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

"Abby, I'm so sorry," Uncle Jasper sat down next to me, placing a cool arm around my shoulders and I leant my head onto his shoulder. I felt like a child again.

"Uncle Jasper, why does this hurt so badly?" I asked meekly and Uncle Jasper kissed my forehead gently.

"Getting your heart broken for the first time always hurts, but you have it better than those who imprint I think," Uncle Jasper tried console me squeezing my shoulder and I turned my tear stained face to look up at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because once you find true love, you will appreciate them much more than those who imprint ever could," Uncle Jasper said wisely and I nodded in understanding.

"Like my parents."

"Exactly, like your parents," Uncle Jasper agreed and I laid my head back down on Uncle Jasper's shoulder. I would have done anything to know the love that my parents shared with one another, so that I would know for sure that what I had felt for Embry was some sort of silly crush. Suddenly an idea came to me and I grabbed Uncle Jasper's arm tightly.

"Make the pain go away Uncle Jasper, I know that you can," I begged him, my brown eyes looking up into his amber ones desperately and Uncle Jasper looked hesitant.

"Abby," Uncle Jasper began seriously shaking his head. I knew he didn't like using his powers on us, he didn't want to mess with our emotions.

"Please Uncle Jasper, please, I'm begging you," I pleaded frantically and Uncle Jasper pursed his lips thoughtfully then nodded giving in. I nearly smiled. There wasn't much the Aunts and Uncles could deny us kids.

He took my hand and closed his eyes to concentrate and I did the same.

"Show me what its like to be in love Uncle Jasper, show me what my parents feel," I asked him and Uncle Jasper did as told.

A wave of love and happiness flowed through me. I sighed with content. So this was what it was like to be in love, like my parents were with each other. It felt much, much stronger than anything I felt for Embry. I hadn't loved Embry at all, I just had a crush; a silly, little, school girl crush. I felt so much more relieved knowing that I didn't love Embry. Another wave of love passed over me and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders protectively, Uncle Jasper must have felt my realization and was comforting me. Another wave of love came over me again. It was overwhelming. The amount of love Uncle Jasper was able to make me feel was incredible. I lost track of everything, who I was, where I was, who I was with. Suddenly there was me and being in love and it was wonderful. I was so engrossed in the feeling that I didn't realize what I was doing when I turned and wrapped my arms around Uncle Jasper's neck and kissed him. We both jumped away in surprise and I flushed bright red and slapped a hand to my face. God I was stupid. What the hell was wrong with me today?

"Sorry Uncle Jasper," I yelled as I turned and phased out of a pair of clothes for the second time today.

********************

As I ran back towards La Push another mind joined my thoughts. It was Ephraim. I so did not want anyone in my head right now but it was inevitable that one of my pack members would be phased. I had to say, if someone had to be in my head right now, I was glad it was Ephraim. He was running back to La Push, and we caught up with each other in no time and we ran side by side. The white wolf and the dark, dark brown wolf.

_Hey Abby, thank god, you would not believe the day I had_, Ephraim began totally ignorant of the amount of shame and embarrassment I was feeling today and I scoffed at his words.

_Bet you my day was worse,_ I retorted and Ephraim took up my 'which one of us is having the worst day' competition.

_Ok, I went to Jaylah to try and tell her I was in love with her, Brady was there but I didn't care and I made this huge declaration of love to her in front of him, Jaylah told me she didn't love me, that she loved Brady_, Ephraim showed me a flash of what had happened and I rolled my wolf eyes. Okay, that was pretty bad but my day had been much, much worse.

_That's pathetic, I fought with Esther over Embry, he heard and then told me that he loved me as a sister, then I came here and ran into Jasper who used his gift to make me happy and then I…_ I couldn't say what happened next, it was too embarrassing, but Ephraim saw what happened in my thoughts and he laughed out loud in disbelief, which on a wolf sounded like this wheezing, choking sound.

_Oh my god, you kissed Uncle Jasper?_ Ephraim asked in disbelief, amusement evident in his voice. Well I'm glad he was amused, I could never look Uncle Jasper or Aunt Alice in the eyes again.

_I am in a really funky place right now, I plead temporary insanity_, I said dismissively and Ephraim chuckled again in my head. Why did he have to think it was so bloody amusing? Stupid brother.

_Christmas is going to be freaking awkward, _he commented to make fun of me and I nudged his shoulder as we ran.

_Shut up, _I growled at him and suddenly we realized we weren't alone and we were in big trouble. Mom and Dad, while being probably the coolest parents in history, always liked to know where we were. Which meant if we weren't out on scheduled patrols we had to report to our parents before phasing and running off anywhere, like to Alaska to visit the Aunts and Uncles..

_What are you two doing phased? You are supposed to tell me or mom or dad if you phase_, Harry bellowed in our heads and Ephraim and I stopped running and nudged each other, willing the other to talk. We weren't far from La Push. Ephraim shook his wolf head, refusing to talk and be blamed. I growled at him.

_Sorry Harry we just went to visit the uncles and aunts_, I apologized sheepishly and in my head I saw through Harry's eyes, Naomi waiting patiently in the kitchen, waving to him from the window. He didn't want to stay phased any longer than necessary, we could both feel that quite clearly.

_Well hurry home, mom is worried, Esther said that you guys had a fight, _Harry said distractedly and I wished I could roll my eyes. My whole family was a bunch of drama queens.

_It's nothing, tell mom we will be home soon, _I retorted and Harry was quick to do as I asked, phasing back straight away. Ephraim and I had a race back to the house. Harry had left out some clothes for us, he was a great older brother.

************************

I was trying to put off going home for as long as possible so Ephraim and I decided to go for a stroll around the Res before going inside. We were pushing each other playfully as we walked when we heard a voice calling our names. I turned smiling but Ephraim groaned under his breath.

"Hey Stella," I greeted our tag along brightly and Stella waved at me then shyly glanced over at Ephraim who gave her a halfhearted wave. Stella was the daughter of Jared and Kim. She had a younger sister and brother as well. Stella was seventeen, still in that awkward stage of becoming a woman and growing into her body. She was quite tall and gangly, her long ebony hair done up in childish plaits, glasses covering her hazel coloured eyes, baggy clothes over her slim body. I knew that she would be beautiful, and that she had quite a crush on Ephraim, but he like all men could only see her as she was now and not what she would be.

"Hello Abby, hello…Ephraim," Stella nearly stuttered and I hid a smile behind my hand and Ephraim smiled briefly, not bothering to really look at her.

"How is school?" I asked keeping up the conversation and she sighed prettily.

"Tiring, I'll be glad when I graduate in the next couple of months," she said and I smiled dreamily. I remembered when I was in my final year of high school. Best year of my life.

"Graduating was my favourite memory of high school."

Stella giggled at my joke and Ephraim looked down at his watch impatiently. One day Ephraim was going to see Stella for the beautiful woman she was and he was going to regret not paying attention to her.

"You guys are probably busy I'll let you go, it was nice seeing you both," Stella said in a hurry, her face hurt when she noticed Ephraim's impatience to leave. I gave her a hug and squeezed her arm.

"Ignore him, he is just too full of his own importance," I muttered aside to her and she chuckled and nodded, a smile coming to her face.

"Bye guys," she waved and ran back to her house.

I frowned at Ephraim reproachfully.

"She loves you," I growled at him, angry with him for treating her like that when he knew she liked him.

"Please, she is just a kid," Ephraim said dismissively and I rolled my eyes.

"A kid who has a crush the size of Australia on you," I quipped, then poked him in the chest, "She is only three years younger you know."

"I don't think I'll ever see her as anything other than a kid," Ephraim mused scratching his head, perplexed at the thought of Stella being attractive to him.

"You will, and she might not want you then," I took a dig at him then started walking back to our house. I turned to see Ephraim staring off in the direction Stella went before he shook his head smiling and ran after me.

***********************

"This is going to be so embarrassing," I commented staring at my front door with trepidation. I could just imagine having to face Embry and Esther after making such a huge fool of myself. At least now I felt more relaxed knowing that I didn't love Embry at all in the first place and I could be happy for them.

"I'm right here sis," Ephraim assured me with a wink, still chuckling at my predicament and I punched him in the side.

Ephraim took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile before we walked into the living room. Mom and dad were waiting for us and Mom jumped to her feet and ran to hug me.

"Edward called…you kissed Jasper?" my mom chuckled and I flushed bright red wishing that there was some hole that I could crawl into and die. Ephraim chuckled under his breath, even my dad looked amused.

"Does everyone know?" I asked moving to collapse onto the lounge with defeat and dad gave me a pat on the back.

"No sweetheart, Edward heard it in Jasper's head, he called to give me the update since I was worried about you," Mom said coming to sit next to me and placing an arm around my shoulders lovingly. Ephraim sat down on the floor, lying back with his hands under his head. I bet he was glad that everyone was too busy worrying about me to ask about what he did today.

"I asked him to use his gift on me, I felt so in love I couldn't help myself," I was still a little embarrassed by the whole thing and mum pursed her lips.

"This is exactly why I don't want him to use his gift on you," Mum scolded and I rolled my eyes and nodded. Yes I understood now. I would never, ever, ever ask him to do that for me ever again. I had learnt my lesson. No playing with freaky vampire gifts. Mum and dad did that thing where they exchanged a meaningful look before dad spoke.

"Esther and Embry are engaged," Dad informed me reluctantly, and he and mom looked at my face with concern. They were worried about me and how I would take it. I guess my crush on Embry wasn't as secret as I thought.

"Yeah I heard."

"You alright sweetheart?" Mum asked lovingly.

"Yes I am," I said honestly giving a sincere smile. From Uncle Jasper I knew what real love felt like, not a one sided crush which was what I had felt for Embry. I was overjoyed for Esther and Embry, they would be happy together, as they were meant to be.

"That's good to hear sweets," my dad gave me a hug and kissed my forehead then he winked at mom lewdly, much to mine and Ephraim's disgust. My dad was not very subtle when it came to my mother and appealing for her favours. Mom laughed and kissed my forehead, then she and dad disappeared upstairs.

Esther and Embry came creeping down the stairs, holding hands and I beamed at both of them. Ephraim ran over to Embry and they clasped hands.

"Congrats bro," Ephraim said then he looked over at me and Esther before adding, "You hungry?"

Embry caught on quickly to that fact that Esther and I would probably want to be alone to have some girl time.

"Yeah I'm starved," Embry agreed and the two boys bumbled into the kitchen leaving Esther and I in the living room.

I ran forward and hugged Esther tightly.

"I haven't been a very good big sister," I whispered to her apologetically and Esther pulled back from me and shook her head.

"I love you as you are," she assured me and I laughed and pulled her in for a hug again.

"So can I take you to Seattle to celebrate your engagement, we will ask Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice to come along so we can look at a wedding dress, how does that sound?" I asked her and Esther clapped her hands excitedly, just like Aunt Alice would do.

"Really? Oh Abby that sounds wonderful!" Esther gushed gratefully, blushing at the thought of her wedding and I sat on the couch tugging her down next to me so that we could snuggle together, like we always did.

"Good, that will give mom and dad the house to themselves for a while, if they can get rid of Ephraim and Harry," I groaned at the thought of our overzealous parents and Esther chuckled.

"I'm sure they will manage."

AN: Abby is so not ending up with Embry as you can tell since I have much better plans ahead for her. She has a long, long way to go.

OMG msbettyboop pointed out something that I hadn't even considered. Harry and Naomi are second cousins…hehe whoops. Okay, if that disturbs some people (it kind of disturbed me when I realized) just imagine like I am that Leah and Emily are step-cousins. Sorry if the second cousins thing is a bit gross, but I honestly didn't realize when I wrote the story because I'm a dumbass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – My Mom is One Scary, Crazy Woman

The next day Esther and I were waiting for Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose to pick us up. To say that Aunt Alice was excited by the thought of planning another wedding was an understatement. We practically lost our eardrums when she squealed all the way down the phone. A car came screeching around the corner, a Volvo XC60, it practically screamed 'we are the Cullen's and we spend an extravagant amount of money on cars'. The car pulled up at our house and we both got into the back seat quickly. The sweet scent hit out noses and we both winced involuntarily. We love our Aunt's, but they still stink.

"Hello my beautiful nieces," Aunt Rosalie greeted us turning in her seat to smile at both of us lovingly. I know it was awful to have favourites but Aunt Rose was always my favourite vampire Aunt, just as Aunt Alice was always Esther's.

"Hey Aunt Rose, hey Aunt Alice," we greeted them in unison and Aunt Alice sort of turned her head to look at me.

"So how was it?" Aunt Alice asked and I had a strange sinking feeling I knew what she was talking about, but I hoped to god it wasn't. So I plead ignorance.

"How was what Aunt Alice?" I asked innocently and Rosalie chucked under her breath. Oh god, it was what I thought it was. My aunt's really liked teasing me.

"Making out with my husband, he's not bad right?" Aunt Alice giggled winking at me in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Esther breathed is disbelief and I wanted to open the door to the car and throw myself out to avoid this awkward conversation.

"Oh god," I moaned covering my face with my hand and Aunt Rose laughed. Her laughter was beautiful, like a tinkling of music.

Today was going to be a long day…a very long day.

**********************

I came home from a day of shopping to find my dad sitting on the porch steps, with his head in his hands, while I could hear mom ranting and raving inside the house. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do this time dad?" I asked him bluntly as I approached and he glanced up at me and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything," he tried to proclaim his innocence and mom snarled angrily from inside the house, "You didn't do anything? Ha!"

Dad glared at the front door.

"Your mother is being unreasonable," he called out loudly so that she would hear and my mom growled. She was frightening when she was angry.

"I'm unreasonable, I'll show you unreasonable!" she screamed and Dad and I ducked as his favourite arm chair came flying through the front window and landed in a pile on the road. Dad and I looked at each other and he made a crazy motion with his hand beside his head.

"I saw that Jacob Black!" mom yelled from inside the house and dad's boots came flying out of the window as well.

"I'll go talk to her, just do and say nothing, got is dad?" I instructed him poking his chest. Jeez, it felt like all I'd been doing lately was liaising between lovers. It was kind of depressing to be the single one.

"Got it sweets," Dad gave me the thumbs up smiling hopefully.

I entered the house and mom had a lamp in her hand ready to throw. It must have been for dad because she placed it back on the side table when she saw it was me and raced forward to hug me close.

"Hey mom, what's happening?" I asked in a smooth, calm voice and my mom pulled away from me frowning.

"I'm pregnant again," she grouched going to sit on the couch and I went to sit next to her.

"Oh...isn't that great news?" I asked confused at her reaction and my mom sighed, pulling me down so that I could lay my head on her shoulder and she kissed my forehead lovingly.

"It is but...giving birth wasn't exactly pleasant, I always used to think I was lucky because I had all of you at the same time, and now I have to do it all over again because your stupid oaf of a father can't keep it in his pants!" my mom cursed and I grimaced burying my face in her shoulder. Why did I have to have young parents who were still sexually active?

"Eww mom, I don't want to hear about dad keeping anything in his pants," I grimaced with disgust and mom gave a laugh, exhausted from her tantrum.

"This is good news mom," I assured her rubbing her back like I would a child, then I frowned at her, "Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"Not yet, I will have to go visit Carlisle," Mom agreed sighing deeply and I eyed her wearily. After her little outburst I was really hesitant to let her go alone with dad. Harry was busy with Naomi, plus he couldn't leave the pack for an unspecified amount of time, and Esther had just gotten engaged, I wouldn't take her away from Embry so soon. That left me and Ephraim.

"Ephraim and I will come to make sure you don't murder dad on the way," I started making plans in my head mom nodded seriously.

"That's probably a good idea."

I waited to see her laugh or smile but she just kept that serious look on her face. Jeez…mom pregnant was freaking scary. I wonder how dad managed her the last time when she was pregnant with us.

"Do you think it's a litter again?" I asked her reaching out and stroking her belly curiously. There was already a small bump there, it was incredible.

"I don't know, I think that it feels different this time," mom said frowning down at her stomach.

"Well you haven't phased in years. When you conceived us, you hadn't phased for a couple of months, maybe the wolf gene is fading, maybe you only have one normal baby in there," my voice was hopeful but I neglected to mention that since she still had strength enough to throw a lounge through our front window, it was just as likely that she was having a litter again.

"That would be a blessing," mom raised her eyes to the sky thankfully and at my raised eyebrow she hastened to assure me, "I love you guys don't get me wrong, but you were a mission to raise. Having just one would be...heaven."

"Ok well lets get your bags packed, we should go straight away," I got to my feet then offered her my hands which she took allowing me to drag her to her feet.

"Can't wait to se your Uncle Jasper again?" Mom quipped wiggling her eyebrows, suddenly in a funny mood and I groaned.

"That is not funny mom," I glared at her then pushed her gently towards her room, "now go get ready, I'll call Grandpa Carlisle and let him know we're coming."

While mom started packing I called Grandpa Carlisle and let him know we were on our way. In the bedroom I could hear mom talking on the phone to Aunt Rosalie, telling her the good news.

"Abby sweets? Is the coast clear?" came my dad's timid voice and I opened up the front door to let him in. He came in hesitantly looking around for mom, and when he didn't see her he sighed with relief.

"We are going to Alaska to see Grandpa, mom is packing, you should pack too," I instructed him then flipped out my cell, "I'll call Ephraim."

*************************

As soon as we arrived Aunt Rose, Alice, Bella and Ness (we had a lot of Aunt's) bundled my mom upstairs to a room they had set up to ready her for her examination with Grandpa Carlisle. Dad greeted Uncle Edward, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Nahuel with hugs before they also bundled him away, there was a footy game on. Uncle Jasper hung around outside the house and I sort of stumbled over to him shyly. Ephraim grinned at me before hurrying inside with the uncles and dad.

"Uncle Jasper, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry," I apologized looking up at him with embarrassment and Uncle Jasper looked just as uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"It's my fault Abby, I shouldn't have used my gift on you to that extent," Uncle Jasper apologized and we regarded each other with apprehension.

"Let's forget it ever happened," I said suddenly, hopefully and Uncle Jasper held out his hand, a grin on his face.

"Agreed," he said and we shook hands before falling into an awkward hug.

"Abigail Black, Jasper is a married man; keep your paws off him!" Uncle Emmett howled from the house before bellowing with laughter and we both sighed deeply. Well we could try and forget it ever happened but chances of that were very slim with Uncle Emmett around.

***********************

Staying with the Aunt's and Uncle's was always fun. Mainly because Aunt Alice would have a whole load of new clothes that she would want me to try on, plus new make up she wanted to try on me. I hated shopping, but I loved getting all dressed up for no reason and it was impossible not to get excited when Aunt Alice was. Aunt Rose and Aunt Bella were with mom; Grandpa Carlisle was giving her an examination. Grandma Esme was sitting with us in Aunt Alice's room watching while I modeled outfit after outfit. I didn't know where the men went…I couldn't care less really. I had my new clothes and make up and that was all that mattered.

"Ladies, do you think you could come downstairs for a second? I want to hold a family meeting," Grandpa Carlisle popped his head into the room and was gone before I even responded, but I knew he would hear me if I did.

"Sure Grandpa."

Grandma Esme disappeared after him, but Aunt Alice waited until I changed into a nice red dress before dancing down the stairs with me in tow.

Grandpa Carlisle had managed to get everyone in the living room, it was quite a fit. Mom and dad were sitting down on the lounge, Aunt Rose next to mom, holding her hand with a wide grin on her face. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward were standing in a corner. Uncle Edward looked concerned, he already knew what Grandpa Carlisle was calling the meeting for, and clearly it worried him, which made me even more curious. Ephraim was sitting in an armchair and I went to perch on the arm of the chair. Aunt Alice stood beside me, a hand on my shoulder. Grandma Esme was standing with Grandpa Carlisle, clutching his hand. Uncle Emmett was standing behind Aunt Rose, playing absently with her hair. Uncle Jasper was standing with Aunt Ness and Uncle Nahuel. I didn't think to ask where Jaylah was, but judging by Ephraim's solemn face, she was with Brady like usual.

"Leah, Jacob, I just received an invitation from the Volturi, Marcus would like Esme and I to come for a visit, he requested that if any of the shape-shifters wanted to come they would also be most welcome as he would like to get to know your tribe. I thought that maybe Ephraim and Abigail would want to accompany us as a sign of goodwill and peace between the Quileute's and the Volturi," Grandpa Carlisle said calmly and all hell broke loose as everyone started talking at the same time.

"Carlisle!"

"That is out of the question."

"Absolutely not."

"Are you insane?"

There were protests from everyone except Esme, Ephraim and myself. I was intrigued by the idea. Volterra. It would be a chance to get away; it would be quite an adventure. I was also touching Ephraim's arm and I saw he too saw it as a chance to get away and forget Jaylah. Mom was ranting to dad when I interrupted.

"I want to go."

"No Abby, no way," Mom yelled a lot louder than I'm sure she meant and I rolled my eyes. My family, the kings of over dramatizing everything. This was so not a big deal.

"Mom, we have to grow up and go out on our own one day," I commented trying to make light of the situation and mom's face went from one of anger to sadness in a split second.

"But do you have to go to evil vampire central," she whimpered and dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Grandpa Carlisle will look after us," I hastened to assure her and Grandpa Carlisle nodded his head. I smiled at my sorrowful mother, "Mom we are old enough to make our own decisions."

"Jacob," mom tried to appeal to dad for him to make us stay but dad shook his head.

"Abby's right honey, they aren't kids anymore, if they want to go so be it, you know Carlisle will take good care of them," Jacob told her as gently as possible and mom started crying but she nodded that she understood.

"So are you decided?" Grandpa Carlisle asked Ephraim and I and I looked over at Ephraim who nodded.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Jasper and I are coming with you then," Aunt Alice interrupted the conversation. Mom looked happier knowing that Aunt Alice would be with us. I was annoyed. Our family just couldn't trust us on our own. Soon they would have to let us go completely.

"Ok, Edward will deliver the new litter of pups, just like last time," Grandpa Carlisle was saying and mom's tears stopped as she looked up at him with shock and surprise.

"The new litter?"

"Looks like there are two in there Leah," Grandpa Carlisle nodded his head and mom clutched her hands together happily.

"I'm having two more?" mom repeated then turned to dad and grinned so widely, "Oh Jake."

Mom and dad kissed and hugged like teenagers as our Aunt's and Uncle's gathered around them offering their congratulation. Ephraim and I and our trip to Volterra was forgotten, but Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme came over to us both hand in hand looking content.

"So when are we going gramps?" Ephraim accosted Grandpa Carlisle excitedly and Grandpa Carlisle smiled pleased with himself.

"Tomorrow."

**************************

I called Esther and Harry and let them know what was happening. They were worried, and Harry was a tad jealous that we were going right into the vampire pit and he had to babysit La Push. But I reminded him that he would never have left Naomi and he was happy to stay. I asked them to say goodbye to our family for us and they said they would and we promised to keep in touch. I was a bit sad after talking to them. I knew I would miss them when I was in Volterra. We weren't exactly sure how long we were staying. Could be days or weeks, or months, we didn't know. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be a whole new adventure. I was apprehensive but eager.

"I heard your going to Volterra, you are so lucky, I would kill to go there, pardon the pun," Jaylah greeted me running into my room and jumping on my bed and I laughed at her joke and she added, "mom and dad think I, in all my near human glory, would be too tempting for all those big bad vampires."

Jaylah was like another sister. We all grew up together, though she was always at a faster rate than us. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She looked like a model. She had the same bronze hair that her mother and grandfather had but her eyes were blue. Uncle Edward told me that when he was human, his eyes had been the same blue colour. She was tall, and slim, curved in all the right places, with pouty lips and blushing cheeks. I was actually sleeping in her room tonight, since mom and dad took the guestroom and Ephraim shot gunned the other.

"Where's Brady?" I asked lazily and Jaylah lay back beside me so that we were lying side by side staring up at the ceiling.

"Visiting his mother," she said; a longing in her voice. I gave a small smile. She missed him. I remembered not long ago Jaylah was complaining to me at how annoying Brady was since he was always hanging around, drooling over her, showering her with flowers, visiting her every day. I remember thinking that she had been lucky to have someone so devoted to her and now she had realized that too. I was a little sad that Ephraim had gotten stuck in the middle.

"Is Ephraim ok?" I heard the worry and pain in her voice.

"He will be," I assured her and she turned her head to look at me sadly.

"I never wanted to hurt him, I shouldn't have pulled him into my world of self discovery," Jaylah said regretfully and I gave a half smile as I remembered everything Ephraim had ever shared with me about him and Jaylah. Not all of it was heartbreak, there were kisses and one night that Ephraim held dear.

"I'm sure he didn't mind," I couldn't hide the amusement in my voice and Jaylah blushed a little at my insinuation.

"I'll miss you," she whispered smiling fondly at me, and I held up my hand for a pinky promise that she gave easily.

"Miss you too La-La," Jaylah laughed at my use of her nickname. I would miss her, I would miss everyone, but we wouldn't be gone for long.

************************

Jaylah was snoring...really loudly. I knew all beautiful people had to have flaws! For Jaylah, it was sounding like a foghorn when she slept. Poor Brady, he would have to sleep beside her every night for the rest of their lives. I slipped out of bed and went to stand by the window and I saw a flash of blonde running towards the forest. I opened the window a crack and sniffed the air. It was Aunt Rose. I decided now seemed as good a time as any to go for a run, I figured I would find Aunt Rose and go with her. I hadn't had time alone with Aunt Rose for a long time. I pushed the window open further and it creaked loudly, especially in this silent house. I cringed and looked over at Jaylah but she was dead to the world. I slipped off my pajamas and tied a dress around my leg before diving through the window transforming as I went; then I started bounding off after my Aunt. She had gone quite far in a short time, but I caught up to her as she sat by a small river with her feet in the water. Aunt Rose turned her head towards me having caught my scent and gave a weak smile. I phased and pulled on my dress then went to sit beside her and she gently placed an arm around my shoulders. I looked over at her in concern. Aunt Rose looked like she was crying; only...she was a vampire so she had no tears to cry. I'd never seen her like this.

"Aunt Rose, what's wrong?"

"When your mother and I first became friends the main thing we had in common was that both of us thought we were infertile, we bonded over that. Then your mother fell pregnant with you and the others. She called you her miracles. It seemed Leah always retained the ability to fall pregnant if she ceased phasing. Being a vampire isn't something I can stop so that I can fall pregnant, no matter how much I want to. I will never have a child. I will never have a daughter to dress up and tie ribbons through her hair and that knowledge kills me Abby. I don't hate your mother, I could never hate her, but I do envy her, so much," Aunt Rose whispered in a tortured voice and I felt my heart hurt for her. I knew that Aunt Rose always wanted a child, but I had never seen her this depressed about her infertility. I didn't say anything; there was absolutely nothing I could do to ease her pain, no matter how much I wished I could. I just snuggle into her and she stroked my hair gently.

"When I get like this I don't want her to see because I know your mother would feel guilty about being pregnant, that's why I left, so that she wouldn't see," Aunt Rose murmured in my ear and I heard the silent, pleading question.

"I won't tell her," I promised solemnly and Aunt Rose sighed with relief.

"Thanks darling," she kissed my forehead warmly then released me and gestured to the direction of the house, "now go on home, I need to be alone."

I didn't want to leave her alone, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to help her. I undressed and tied my dress back onto my leg, but I stopped to look back at Aunt Rose.

"Aunt Rose, you would have been a wonderful mother," I told her meaning every word and Aunt Rose smiled ruefully.

"I know, that's why it hurts so much," she muttered turning her attention back to the river and I stood there staring at her before I turned and phased running back to the house.

Poor Aunt Rose. I never knew how strongly she felt about children until just now. Our Aunt's and Uncle's had all shared stories of their lives before they were turned, but somehow I had missed realizing how much having a child meant to Aunt Rose. As I ran, I played her story through my head. Her best friend and her tiny son, the son Aunt Rose wished for herself one day. Then I remembered what she had told me at the end of her story. Uncle Emmett. He became her lifeline, because he reminded her of that little boy. Uncle Emmett. I had to find Uncle Emmett so that he could help Aunt Rosalie.

I reached home quickly and phased back again throwing on my dress before racing into the house looking for Uncle Emmett. I startled Uncle Edward who had been reading in a corner. I bet he really hated not being able to hear my thoughts, it wasn't often someone could surprise Uncle Edward.

"Where's Uncle Emmett?" I demanded urgently and Uncle Edward raised an eyebrow at my tone.

"I'm right here sweetheart, you come to kiss me too?" Uncle Emmett appeared smacking me on the back before smooching his lips at me but I ignored his games. Instead I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a corner for privacy.

"Abby darling, you do know that I can hear you from here, and I can read Emmett's mind don't you?" Uncle Edward crooned distractedly still reading his book and I rolled my eyes with exasperation. Stupid vampire gifts.

"Oh fine, Aunt Rose needs you Uncle Emmett," I hadn't even finished my sentence when I felt the wind rush by me as Uncle Emmett raced off.

Uncle Edward smiling approvingly at me to let me know that I did the right thing in telling Uncle Emmett and I sighed a little worn out from the running and collapsed onto the nearest couch.

"Uncle Edward, can you please play me something to help me sleep?" I asked yawning a little and Uncle Edward nodded happy to do as I asked.

He ran to sit at the piano before lifting the lid reverently. Then he started playing and my eyelids started to droop, and then I drifted off dreaming of tomorrow.

AN: dontcallmeleelee was right, Leah and Emily were second cousins, so Naomi and Harry are third cousins so…I think it's a far enough break to not be too freaky.

Well it's decided, they are heading to Volterra, whoop whoop. I wonder who they will meet. Just so you know the very last imprinting that will occur in this story occurs in Volterra. It's not Abby, and please don't hate me but it is required for a happy ending for other characters. You will all see what I mean at the end LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Into the Lions Den

The flight to Rome was pleasant and we flew first class so it was extremely luxurious as well. Mom and dad had been sad to see us go but I think they were going to enjoy living full time with the Cullen's when the house wasn't so crowded. I had hugged Aunt Rose last and I saw no trace of the sadness I had seen in her eyes the night before. Uncle Emmett promised he would keep an eye on her for me. When we drove away I looked back to see Aunt Rose had her arm around my mother and mom had her arms wrapped around her too, they were best friends and all seemed well. When we arrived in Rome, Grandpa Carlisle wasted no time in picking up the hire car, or van in our case and we were traveling to Volterra. I slept most of the way. I felt sorry for everyone else; vampires didn't sleep so they would be hell bored.

When I awoke it was dark and the car was parked against a wall in a dark alley. I peered to the front then to the back of the car but I couldn't see anything. Where the heck did our family go? Ephraim and I were the only ones left in the car.

"Well this isn't creepy," I commented sarcastically stretching out my back and in doing so woke up Ephraim who was sleeping next to me.

We looked around but couldn't see any sign of Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, or Uncle Jasper. I undid my seat belt and moved to the door when Alice's face popped up on the outside and I screamed. Aunt Alice rolled her eyes as Uncle Jasper appeared beside her and chuckled.

"You Black's, always so dramatic," she tutted under her breath and Ephraim chuckled behind me so I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I have made contact, they are sending someone to retrieve us," Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme also appeared and I waved my finger in the air.

"Whoopee."

We were waiting only a minute before a figure in a long, dark cloak came towards us. They pulled down the hood to reveal a handsome vampire with olive skin, and black cropped hair. His red eyes made me shiver. He was a real vampire, the drinking human's kind. He smiled, welcoming at us all, though he eyes ran over Ephraim and me curiously.

"These could not be the pups all grown up?" he addressed Grandpa Carlisle though his eyes still focused on me and Ephraim.

"They are Felix," Grandpa Carlisle confirmed smiling pleasantly. Clearly our grandparents had something of a rapport with this vampire. Aunt Alice was also just grinning politely but Uncle Jasper looked completely suspicious. I remember Uncle Jasper telling me he was once a solider; he looked like he was in solider mode right now.

"Which of the pups are you?" Felix queried coming over to us holding his hand out in a friendly way and Ephraim moved forward to shake his hand first.  
"I'm Ephraim the white wolf, my sister Abigail is the dark one," Ephraim introduced us and Felix also shook my hand.

"I remember meeting you both after the great battle, it was quite a day," Felix mused then he looked over at me and chuckled showing me the tiny jagged scar on his finger, "I do believe you are the one who bit me."

"Sorry about that," I muttered with embarrassment and Felix just laughed louder, then he looked around us and then gestured to us, "follow me; others will take your bags to your quarters."

Grandpa Carlisle and Aunt Esme went first then Ephraim and I, followed by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Felix led us through the alleyways and then to a door that had stairs that led down underneath the city. It was starting to get colder the further down we went. We came to a mid room and there were a few cloaks like the one Felix was wearing. He stopped and gestured to them and looked at us. Ephraim and I needed no further encouragement, we both slipped on the cloaks provided. Felix waited until we were ready then took another door and the walking began again.

Ephraim took my hand as we walked through the dark hallways.

_This is our time Abby, just you and me, no imprints, no boyfriends or girlfriends, you and me against imprinting and against the world and…_ Ephraim cut off as we came into a bright, finely decorated room. It was like a waiting room of some sort, a receptionist sat at a table. I sniffed the air, human and vampire. The receptionist was human, judging by the way she blushed when Felix greeted her and winked. There was one other figure impatiently waiting and Ephraim was staring at her like she was his everything and since we were connected I felt gravity shift and steel cables.

"You traitor!" I screamed when I realized what had happened and I started pummeling Ephraim who stood there dumbfounded staring at the tiny little vampire that approached us. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme seemed to know her. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper regarded her suspiciously; I could tell they were on edge around her. I wondered at their reaction, she was just a little girl, maybe twelve. She looked wise beyond her years, but she was still just a girl. Felix instantly looked more demure.

"Jane," they greeted her formally, bowing their heads and she did the same.

"Carlisle, Esme, you are here to see Marcus?" she asked politely, though her eyes watched Ephraim and I curiously, obviously disturbed by the strange look Ephraim was giving her. Well who wouldn't be a little unnerved by some seven foot, dark skinned and dark haired young man who stunk like dog?

"We are," Carlisle replied to her question smoothly and she bowed her head again and turned, calling over her shoulder,

"Follow me."

Ephraim practically bowled me over as he ran after her like a little puppy. Uncle Jasper was looking between Ephraim and I and then it clicked and he gaped at me which was quite undignified for Uncle Jasper.

"No," he breathed and when I nodded he whispered to Aunt Alice who gasped, clasping a small hand to her mouth. Carlisle and Esme seemed to pick up on what happened and he gave us a look that said 'keep this to yourself and we will talk later' and his eyes drifted to Felix who was watching us intently. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper placed me between them as we hurried after Ephraim and Jane.

Finally we reached a door that was guarded by two vampires. They sniffed the air with distaste when Ephraim and I approached and I growled deep in my chest but was shushed by Aunt Alice placing a cool hand on my cheek.

"Easy darling," she whispered and Uncle Jasper used a tiny amount of his gift to calm me and I immediately relaxed.

The doors opened and we entered the large room. The vampire I assumed was Marcus sat on a dais in a large chair. He didn't seem to be doing much, his face was devoid of any emotion until he saw Carlisle, then his face brightened slightly. He was fairly tall and slim; his skin was pale white, almost translucent. His hair was jet black and his eyes red, like the rest of the Volturi Guard.

"Carlisle and your mate Esme, I am glad that you are both here," Marcus stepped off his dais to greet first Carlisle and then Esme with a clasped handshake, then he turned to address Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, shaking their hands as well, "And Jasper and the lovely Alice."

Marcus then turned to Ephraim and I, but Ephraim was barely paying attention to him, he was staring at Jane who had retreated to stand behind Marcus, her red eyes watching us carefully. Marcus turned to look at me and his face took on a look of shock as he breathed in. He was silent for a few moments, just staring at me.

"And you must be the young shape-shifters, I did not have the pleasure of meeting you previously in Washington," the vampire bowed his head respectfully to us both; "I am Marcus."

"I am Abigail, and this is my brother Ephraim," I made the introductions since Ephraim didn't seem capable of any movement. God he looked like a stupid stunned mullet. I discreetly kicked him in the shin and he winced and looked over at me helplessly before shaking the hand Marcus offered him. Marcus then turned to me holding out his hand and I reached over and shook it. He breathed in deeply again.

The large doors opened to reveal a female vampire, and she was…wow. If I were a lesbian she would be the woman I would want to be my girlfriend. She was gorgeous, like all vampires, but there was something extra about her. She was just like Aunt Rosalie, her beauty was exceptional. She was tall with long legs that peeked out from her short mini skirt, and long, lustrous mahogany hair. Her eyes were violet coloured, that threw me for a second. I thought vampires had either red or golden eyes. Or black if they were hungry. I made a mental note to ask Grandpa about it when we were alone.

"Ahh Heidi, you are just in time, the Cullen's have arrived, will you show them to their rooms?" Marcus instructed her in a way that made it seem like it wasn't a question and Heidi nodded bowing her head. Marcus turned back to us and smiled warmly, "Carlisle, Esme, at your earliest convenience I would be grateful for your company, there are some things of great importance that I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course Marcus," Grandpa Carlisle agreed and Heidi gestured for us to follow her. I grabbed Ephraim's arm and dragged him along behind me rolling my eyes. Outside the door Felix was waiting and he put his arm around Heidi possessively.

"I see you've met my mate Heidi," he said proudly squeezing Heidi's shoulder for effect.

"You wish," Heidi sniffed haughtily wrinkling her nose and removing his arm as she brushed by him and Felix hung his head.

"I really do," he muttered watching her go remorsefully. Ahh unrequited vampire love…sucker. We all followed Heidi, through more dark hallways. Jeez, hadn't these vampires ever considered being anything other than emo? Ephraim seemed to be regaining his senses again as he shook his head, still slightly dazed. My stupid brother who imprinted on a stupid Volturi vampire; so much for this trip being about us and no imprints, what a crock of shit. I knew it wasn't his fault but still; I was really pissed off.

Heidi showed Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme their room first, then Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, then Ephraim, and she left me till last. The room was large, and lavishly furnished. A four poster bed with lilac drapes, a living area with scarlet coloured lounges, and a door that led to what I hoped was a bathroom. Heidi noticed my staring and smiled.

"We only have a few rooms with bathrooms, we never needed them," she explained opening the door for me to show me the luxurious bathroom with a deep ground bath, and then she showed me a table that had some food on it. There was a small bar, fridge, and a microwave, I suppose we couldn't expect better from people who probably hadn't cooked in hundreds of years, "We bought some food as well, we didn't know what you'd like so we bought everything that you can snack on. For your meals we will order from the town on the surface."

I nodded taking it all in. This was more than I could have imagined. Heidi didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave at all. I think she wanted to talk to me. I must have had a sign written on my head that said I was a great listener, most people I met ended up wanting to talk to me about their problems and such. Uncle Edward once commented that if I were to be turned into a vampire, I would be able to make anyone tell me what I wanted to know. Mom had been appalled that he even suggested it and had proceeded to give him a tongue lashing. No one mentioned my becoming a vampire again. I sat down on the lounge to get comfortable and waited for her to speak.

"So you are a shape-shifter," she said after a few moments as she sat down on another lounge, her eyes running over me curiously.

"Yeah that's me," I wondered where this was headed and she lent towards me and her face twisted when I assumed my smell got too far into her nose.

"You smell…different," she commented trying to be diplomatic and a smile came to my lips. She seemed nice this Heidi.

"That's a polite way of saying we stink," I laughed and at her embarrassed face I explained good naturedly, "it's fine, you guys stink to us too."

"We do?" she asked her voice shocked and I saw her subtly sniff her hair.

"God yes," I confirmed laughing and Heidi looked perplexed.

"But the Cullen's they are your family, they also stink to you?"

"They do, but I think we have all learnt to ignore each others stench," I replied and Heidi seemed to accept my answer and it fell silent between us again.

I wondered if Heidi had any other female friends to talk to. So far I had only seen Jane and I suppose the conversation she wanted to have probably wouldn't be fruitful if it was with a twelve year old. There was the receptionist but I knew normal humans probably wouldn't understand the intense lives that vampires lived.

"Do you have a mate?" Heidi asked abruptly and I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm free as a bird," I sort of sensed that this conversation would drift around Felix, so I asked innocently, "Is this Felix your mate?"

Heidi bit her lip. She almost looked human.

"He wants to be but…I lost my first mate in the battle of Aro against Caius and Marcus, I…I don't know if I can risk loosing another," Heidi seemed to realize she was revealing more of herself than she really planned to and fanned her face a little shyly, "I don't know why I am burdening you with this, it's just, there is really no one else for me to talk to."

"Love is always worth anything this world can throw at you, that's what my family believe," I told her simply and she raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

"Thank you for your advice," Heidi bowed her head at me thankfully and I yawned.

"No probs," I replied sleepily and Heidi got to her feet.

"I will let you sleep," Heidi moved to the door, but stopped to turn and smile at me, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Heidi, and good luck," I called out and Heidi bowed her head again and disappeared from the room. All right, finally I would get to have a good night's sleep. We flew first class, but still, sleeping on the plane wasn't the easiest thing in the world. My bags were already in my room as Felix had promised and I searched through it to find my pajamas. I slipped into them thankfully and lay down in my bed just when there was a light tap on my door.

"Abby darling, may we come in?" Aunt Alice asked and I groaned. Why, why, why!? Didn't vampires realize that people need sleep?

"Sure," I finally said and Aunt Alice came in followed by the rest of the family. Oh yeah, the family meeting about my ridiculous brother imprinting on the little vampire child.

Everyone was solemn, even Ephraim who was usually a joker. I yawned when Grandpa Carlisle spoke.

"So you imprinted on Jane?"

Ephraim could only nod and Carlisle looked perplexed. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped, tried again and stopped. He looked like he had to say something but didn't exactly know how to bring it up.

"Just say it Grandpa," I encouraged him grumpily, glaring angrily at Ephraim. Grandpa Carlisle rubbed his forehead.

"Jane is physically only twelve, Ephraim you don't have uh…feelings for her do you? Like…adult feelings," Grandpa Carlisle sounded as uncomfortable as we all felt. I didn't want to know if my brother had lusty feelings for his twelve year old vampire imprint. Ephraim gagged and shook his head.

"I only see her as a friend, like a little sister, like family, I think its like dad always said, you become whatever your imprint wants you to be, Jane needs a brother, and my feelings won't change for her because she will always be twelve years old," Ephraim explained and I think everyone started breathing a little easier. I suppose it was good to know that my brother wasn't a pedophile, that would have been severely awkward.

"Very well, for the time being keep this to yourselves until I find our why Marcus asked us here," Grandpa Carlisle instructed us and Ephraim looked like he was going to protest but one look at our faces and he nodded as well reluctantly.

We all wished each other goodnight and everyone left the room apart from Aunt Alice and Ephraim. I ignored Ephraim and slipped under my covers.

"Abby…" Ephraim began and I shook my head.

"I'm too angry to hear it," I muttered and Ephraim hung his head in shame and left the room. Aunt Alice frowned climbing onto bed to sit beside me.

"You are too hard on him Abby, you know he can't help it," Aunt Alice scolded me and I looked down at the quilt, a little embarrassed. Aunt Alice always called me out when I was being cruel to my siblings. She was like my fast talking, always excitable moral compass.

"I know."

"Come on Abby darling, cheer up, something good is about to happen for you, I just know it," Aunt Alice seemed so certain I almost believed her until I remembered a little something about her power and shape-shifters.

"You can't see my future Aunt Alice," I retorted stubbornly and Aunt Alice giggled.

"But I see those around you," Aunt Alice reminded me winking and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing Abby darling, nothing," Aunt Alice sung secretively and I lay down folding my arms under my chest frowning. Aunt Alice just looked down at me tutting her tongue, "Don't frown darling, you will give yourself wrinkles."

Aunt Alice kissed my cheek goodnight and flounced out of the room.

AN: A huge thanks to LordRevan555 who has agreed to be my Beta. Hurray! Well hope you all liked the chapter, I know you may not like the whole Ephraim imprinting on Jane but there is method in my madness, you will see, just trust me. :) Please review!! When I see reviews I get more excited about getting out a chapter as quickly as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hanging With The Volturi

The next morning after a long hot glorious bath, Heidi met me at my door. I had a strange feeling she had been waiting there for a long time. Weird; but I guess they didn't have anything better to do, being vampires who didn't sleep, eat, or do anything of use. Aunt Alice came out of her and Uncle Jasper's room and gave me the once over to make sure I wasn't giving her styling skills a bad name before she returned back to her room to do god knows what. Heidi and I met up with Felix and Ephraim further down the hall and it was decided that we would head up to the surface so that Ephraim and I could have breakfast. This time we came up an elevator and stairs to arrive through a secret entrance hidden behind a bookcase. I didn't know why we couldn't come this way in the first place. The bookcase secret entrance opened up into a library. I was immediately enamored. There were so many books, so many wonderful books. I was a bit of a bookworm and just the sight of so many books had me feeling a little giddy. I couldn't wait to get stuck into them; if no one minded. Heidi didn't say anything about the library, she just led us out of the library into a large hallway and then into the foyer of the house. The house was beautiful, decorated with antiques, exquisite rugs, and decadent curtains. A Mansion really, there were doors leading to many different rooms. There were big doors that led outside and even the doors looked ancient and expensive.

"This is the house entrance obviously; the library is rarely used so please feel free to use it as desired, you guys can use this entrance to go out to the surface for meals," Heidi was saying then she opened the huge mahogany front doors and we saw the dark, overcast sky.

"All right, no sun, we can come out with you," Felix cheered leading us out of the house and Heidi joined him, taking his offered arm. She turned to smile back at me and winked. Well I guess they decided to make it work.

"No sun, it's just like home huh?" Ephraim nudged me trying to get me to smile and I gave him a weak one. Aunt Alice was right, it wasn't his fault he imprinted. I had to get over this.

Breakfast was pleasant. Felix and Heidi kept up the conversation while Ephraim and I ate enough to feed a small army at a nearby cafe. The Volturi footed the bill, that was nice of them. Heidi and Felix then left us to our own devices, I tried not to think they were going hunting but I knew that's where they were going. I hoped that eventually my family and I would be able to convince them to change their diet, but I knew I couldn't make it happen straight away, it would take time, but I was sure by the time we left, Heidi and Felix would be vegetarians.

Ephraim and I decided to go see what Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were up to, since they had made us promise to have babysitters everywhere we went. We drifted back through the secret entrance and down the stairs and halls to our quarters. We passed a couple of vampires as we went; none seemed particularly pleased to see us. When we entered Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room they were involved in an engrossing game of scrabble. They were all too happy to restart the game so Ephraim and I could join. As Uncle Jasper said; he was pleased we would stop Aunt Alice cheating, to which she punched his leg in reply. We were halfway through the bag of letters when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Aunt Alice cooed placing down her letters before grinning at us all, "Waltz, on a triple word score!"

"Cheater," Uncle Jasper hissed under his breath and we laughed at Aunt Alice's mock angry face.

Grandpa and Grandma entered the room and looked excited.

"Good you are all here together," Grandpa clapped his hands together. He looked thrilled, like he had something exciting to share. I was completely intrigued, although Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper looked like they already knew the secret he was about the tell us.

"So what's the news?" Ephraim asked a little too eagerly, and I could see his mind ticking, wondering if it involved Jane. Stupid imprint sucker.

"Marcus wants me to join the council," Carlisle revealed. Uncle Jasper looked at Aunt Alice who nodded her head briefly reaching over to touch Uncle Jasper's hand gently.

"You are considering it," Uncle Jasper concluded rather than asked and Grandpa nodded that he was correct. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice looked devastated and Grandpa Carlisle placed a hand on each of their shoulders willing them to understand.

"I feel that I could do much good here Jasper, but it is not an easy choice to make."

************************

After the bombshell was dropped I decided to take some time to myself and went up to the house to raid the library. Ephraim went on a search for Jane with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice in tow. I think they wanted to take their minds off Grandpa Carlisle's possible departure from the family. I strode into the Mansion through the secret entrance and started rummaging around on one of the shelves when I sniffed the air and smelt the sweet scent of a vampire. I turned quickly, a little embarrassed to find Marcus looking down at me with a bemused expression on his face. He was on a ladder above where I was standing sorting through books on the higher shelves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here, Heidi said not many of you used the library," I apologized a little embarrassed and Marcus calmly took a few steps down the ladder to stand on the ground so that we were on the same level. He was a bit taller than me which was an achievement since I was close to 6ft.

"You are always welcome young Abigail, it is good to see one so young fond of books," Marcus smiled approvingly and I felt a little shy in his presence. He was the big cheese in Volterra, and it was intimidating to be one on one with him. He breathed in deeply. I wondered why he did that, I knew vampires didn't have to breathe. My Aunt's and Uncle's made themselves breathe to fit in the human world, but The Volturi had no reason to.

"I blame my Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella, they had me reading Wuthering Heights by the time I was eight," I joked giving a bit of a chuckle and Marcus asked laughed softly; a rich manly laugh.

"You refer to all of the Cullen's as your Aunt's or Uncle's?" he queried and I nodded, a book title catching my eye and I wandered over to read the blurb.

"Yup, and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme," I confirmed a little distracted as I read the blurb to a book called 'The Ancient Future' by Traci Harding. This seemed a little more modern than I was expecting in their archives. I put it down on the coffee table starting a pile of books I would take with me before returning to the shelf to look for more.

"Fascinating," Marcus mused ignoring my lack of attention as he went off on a tangent, "Caius and Aro firmly believed that humans and vampires could not live together in harmony, they used to say that vampires would not be able to control themselves in that situation and that was why we had to live separate to the humans. They disliked that Carlisle and his coven proved them wrong."

"Family," I interrupted him, looking at the back of another book and Marcus raised an eyebrow, amused. I put the book in my pile and looked at another.

"Pardon?"

"Carlisle and his family, they aren't a coven, they are a family," I replied getting more in depth as I read the blurb on the current book I held and Marcus nodded.

"Oh course, my apologies," Marcus seemed a little humbled and I looked up and smiled to let him know that I wasn't offended. Marcus continued, "No doubt Carlisle has informed you that I have offered him a place on the Volturi council."

"He did mention that," I confirmed nodding as I gave up on my hunt for more books, satisfied with the three I had chosen and I asked, "So this Caius and Aro, they were a part of the council as well?"

I remember Grandpa Carlisle telling me stories about The Volturi, when my mom wasn't around. She didn't like hearing about them. Grandpa Carlisle told me that there were three in the council, Marcus, Caius and Aro. Aro was the one who marched on my family nearly twenty years ago and Caius and Marcus were the ones who opposed him on our behalf. Caius and Aro both perished in that battle, along with those who supported them leaving Marcus in charge.

"They were," Marcus confirmed and he added absently, "Their wives Athenodora and Sulpicia sometimes were permitted to make suggestions."

I remembered Grandpa saying something along those lines. The wives weren't a very big part of the vampire hierarchy but they were well respected. I sat down in an armchair and Marcus moved to stand nearby.

"So there were only ever the three of you actually making decisions?"

"Only Caius, Aro and I," Marcus agreed and I frowned biting my lip thoughtfully.

"Well it doesn't seem like you would be able to get many objective ideas in such a small conference," I commented and Marcus seemed concerned by my observation.

"Whatever do you mean child?" he asked curiously taking a seat on an armchair as well so that we were sitting opposite each other.

"A three person council, that doesn't give you very many people to bounce ideas off," I said dryly, and then I shrugged and added, "Look, take King Arthur for example, I know he is a legend not reality but just consider this, he had a large council, the Knights of the Round Table and at this table they were all deemed equal. Every man had a chance to speak and voice their opinions without fear of judgment or retribution."

Marcus was silent, taking in what I had just said, his eyes not leaving my face. He breathed in deeply again.

"So you think a council should have many members?" he asked softly and I shrugged again.

"Depends on the purpose."

"You have such wonderful ideas Abigail," Marcus complimented me, a warm smile coming to his face. He looked quite handsome when he smiled, I don't know why he didn't do so more often.

"You can call me Abby," I said a little shyly and Marcus breathed in again.

"Heidi and the others are going on a mission to London to chase down some vampires who are bringing unnecessary attention to our kind; would you like to join them?" I was speechless when Marcus said this. I couldn't believe that he would allow me, a shape-shifter, to go with The Volturi on a mission.

"Really?"

"I would like for you to see what it is we do," Marcus informed me and I grinned at him, excited by the concept as I jumped to my feet grinning like an idiot.

"O.k., sounds fun."

**************************

We were running through the back alleyways of London. I could feel the adrenalin coursing through my veins, Heidi on my one side and Uncle Jasper and Ephraim on my other. Ephraim was barely paying attention; his focus on Jane who was running nimbly beside Felix. There was one other vampire with us, his name was Santiago and he gave me the creeps' big time. He was so pale, and of course had the red eyes, but there was just something sinister about him. Plus he kept glaring at me and I hadn't done anything wrong that I could remember. The team was very efficient; they had clearly been doing this for a long time. The team was headed by Jane of all people, I think I underestimated her. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme weren't exactly pleased that Ephraim and I were running around with The Volturi but Marcus had intervened on our behalf and assured them that Felix and Heidi would take good care of us, plus Uncle Jasper volunteered to come along as well. Aunt Alice came to London as well, but not for the hunt, she wanted to go shopping. We borrowed some of The Volturi cloaks, man these things were pretty cool, I felt like some sort of strange dark princess. The vampires who were causing the trouble were fairly easy to find. All the victims were killed near the Hyde Park area of central London so we could tell that they must have had a hideout nearby and they were inexperienced; obviously newborns or close to who thought only about feeding and hiding. The plan was to find them and warn them that the next time they would not be so lucky. Jane held up her hand to indicate that we stop.

"They are in that warehouse," she said in monotone, no emotion behind her face, then she gestured to the people as she said their names, "Santiago, Felix go around the back, Heidi, Cullen come with me, shape-shifters stay behind and stay out of the way."

Jane sort of scoffed when she called us 'shape-shifters' and didn't even both looking at us. I gave Jane the finger behind her back and Ephraim glared at me.

_What? She was rude, the stupid cow_, I touched Ephraim's arm to pass on the message and he looked torn, wanting to agree with me but not wanting to be mean to his imprint.

Jane leapt at the front door to the warehouse and knocked it down to reveal three vampires with blazing red eyes. They looked up from where they were crouched together protectively on a worn out lounge and hissed. They were females, one who appeared to be in her early thirties, another who looked to be in her mid twenties and a small one who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. The elder two hissed again, more threateningly this time and they jumped forward to protect the smallest who cowered in fear.

"Mother," the youngest whimpered and the oldest of them twitched her head towards her, keeping an eye on her daughter and us as we approached.

I could see the resemblance, mother and her two daughters. I wondered what had happened to have all three of them transformed into vampires. Jane ran forward growling and Heidi and Uncle Jasper followed. The two elder newborns jumped to attack but suddenly they fell to the ground writhing in pain. I looked at Ephraim in a panic wondering what had happened to them then I saw Uncle Jasper frowning at Jane. Jane? Jane was doing this? That tiny little beautiful child vampire. Both newborns moaned and groaned clutching at their stomachs. The youngest was torn whether to try and help her mother and sister or run away. I knew what was going to happen next and Ephraim and I both threw our cloaks away and phased out of our clothes in anticipation.

"Run Kristina," the mother hissed through her pain and the daughter turned and bolted.

_Stop Jane_, I ordered Ephraim who immediately jumped at Jane. She was too surprised to react as Ephraim pinned her down, careful not to hurt her at all. Ephraim distracting Jane gave me enough time to run and pin the youngest vampire under me. She screamed in fear and I spun her over and phased, still holding her down.

"Calm down Kristina, we are not here to hurt you," I whispered to her and she stopped screaming and gulped.

"You…you…were a…a…wolf," she stuttered in fear and I grinned at her.

"Woof."

"How dare you, you filthy mutt!" Jane was ranting at Ephraim, who was a little more embarrassed than I was about phasing naked in front of a bunch of vampires. Uncle Jasper raced over to me and placed my cloak around my shoulders. My clothes that I had been wearing underneath were rags on the floor.

I helped the newborn to her feet as Santiago and Felix strolled into the warehouse from the back door having seen that everything was under control. Kristina ran to her mother who bundled her into a hug while glaring at us all. I ran over to Jane and pushed between her and Ephraim who hid behind me. He nudged my leg and whined.

"You don't have to hurt them, we were just taking her down easier than you would have," I protested at her inhumane treatment of the newborns and Jane rolled her eyes.

"It is the most efficient way," she informed me reigning in her anger and becoming calm and collected once more and I folded my arms across my chest.

"It is cruel and unnecessary," I muttered under my breath and Jane turned to glare at me before turning to address the newborns. Uncle Jasper covered Ephraim with the cloak and he started looking upset that Jane was angry with him.

"We are The Volturi, protectors of our kind. You are bringing unwanted attention to us and that is not acceptable, this is your first and final warning. When you feed, do so in a way that does not bring attention to yourselves and our kind and make sure that their deaths cannot be traced. I trust you understand, I would hate for us to have to meet again as our next meeting will not be so pleasant," Jane gave her speech in a sweet voice but I think we were all wincing from the meaning in her words. She would have no problem hunting them down and killing them if they didn't do as they were told.

Jane spun on her heel and made to leave followed by the other vampires and I stared at them incredulously.

"That's it, you tell them to clean up the human remains after and that's it?" I asked in disbelief looking from The Volturi and back to the newborns who looked petrified and lost.

"What else would you have us say?" Jane replied, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"How about tell them that there are other ways to live? That there are other ways to survive without killing humans," I retorted turning to the newborns and all three perked up when they heard my words.

"I don't like killing people," the youngest girl ventured timidly and I smiled at her warmly. I knew that a lot of vampires didn't ask to be changed, a lot had no choice.

"There is another way, there are covens of vampires who survive on the blood of animals," I told them and they glanced at each other in surprise and relief.

"Is that true?" the mother queried in a small voice, almost afraid. I wasn't surprised she doubted me, she could tell I was not a vampire, she had no reason to believe me. I turned to Uncle Jasper appealing silently for his help.

"It is, my family is one of those covens," Uncle Jasper stepped forward to confirm what I said was true and they looked up into his eyes.

"Is that why you eyes are golden?" the eldest daughter asked and Uncle Jasper nodded.

"Yes."

"Will you help us?" Kristina asked in a tiny voice and Uncle Jasper nodded again.

"I will do what I can, I only have a limited time here."

"How did you become vampires?" I asked them curiously.

The mother looked guilty and the eldest daughter launched into the story of the man her mother met one night at a bar. He came to their house and stayed the night. That night he bit each of them in turn while they slept. After they were turned he told them that he wanted a family and he had chosen them. He had stayed with them for a while, but found that they were not to his liking; mainly because they all hated him. He left them one night without a trace and they were left to fend for themselves. The male vampire had always brought them a human for feeding but now that he was gone they had stepped out on their own and weren't very good at it. They weren't newborns, the male vampire had lived with them for over a year, but they were still untrained.

Uncle Jasper offered to stay and teach them the rudiments of hunting animals and said he would join us in Volterra in a couple of days. He called Aunt Alice and she said she would help them as well. Heidi and Felix were stunned at the concept that these vampires willingly wanted to be like the Cullen's, but also that Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice wanted to help them. Jane too seemed dubious, but she was also curious, her eyes kept drifting to Ephraim and I like she was seeing us in a different light. Santiago muttered angrily about the development but was hushed by Jane's glare.

**************************

The trip back to Volterra was silent. The Volturi had a private plane so they didn't need to worry about being on a flight filled with humans and be tempted to take a bite out of anyone. Jane came to sit with Ephraim and I, her feet dangling from the seat.

"You two are very strange," Jane commented a strange smile on her lips and Ephraim beamed at her, pleased that she was speaking to us and wasn't glaring.

"How so?" Ephraim drawled, that stupid grin on his face and Jane eyed us both.

"You care and want to help a species that your kind are bred to hate."

"We believe anyone, vampires included, deserve a chance, Grandpa Carlisle taught us that," I pointed out and Jane nodded, thinking about what I said and she moved to return to her seat when Ephraim's hand reached out to touch hers. Jane jumped from his touch like it was fire and Ephraim looked over at me helplessly forcing me to intervene.

"Jane, Ephraim and I were wondering if you would like to…uh…hang out once we get back to Volterra," I stuttered a little when she looked at me in confusion.

"Hang out?" she repeated like the concept was completely alien to her. Did vampires not hang out together? Or maybe Jane was just a loner.

"Yeah you know, have fun, play a board game or something," I explained slowly and Jane pursed her lips thoughtfully before she nodded her acceptance.

"Very well."

"Ok, just come to my room when you are ready," I invited her and Ephraim grinned at me. Jane retreated back to her seat, her eyes still watching us carefully.

Ephraim leant over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

_Thank you so much sis, thank you._

_AN: So has anyone figured out why Marcus can't stop sniffing Abby, and why he holds onto everything she says??? I will try and update ASAP, I've half written the next chapter, just trying to find some motivation to finish it. Thanks for all your reviews so far!!! I'm really feeling the love people!!! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of course, not The Ancient Future (which is pretty much my favourite book alongside River God by Wilbur Smith), or Twilight characters. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - One Big Happy Family

Ephraim and I decided that since Carlisle was probably going to be a part of the Volturi, then we could tell Jane about the imprint. Besides, Ephraim couldn't hold it in any longer. I seriously thought he was going to burst every time he saw her. Jane knocked timidly and when Ephraim opened the door with a wide smile on his face she entered our room hesitantly looking at each of us as though we were about to attack her or something. I asked her to take a seat and then Ephraim and I explained imprinting.

When we were done Jane stared at us blankly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jane asked in disbelief looking from Ephraim to me and back to Ephraim. Ephraim had that dazed 'I'm a stupid imprintee' look on his face, grinning like an idiot.

"No joke, I imprinted on you, my dad believes that when we imprint we become whatever our imprint needs us to be, so I will be your friend and brother, your protector and family," Ephraim explained quite simply and Jane raised an eyebrow still hesitant to believe us.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Ephraim confirmed and they regarded each other closely. Jane sort of gave a small smile like she was starting to believe us and Ephraim still had that overjoyed smile on his face. It was so annoying, and irritating, I wanted to beat it off him with a stick.

"Or if you really don't want him following you around you can break the imprint, you just have to mean it," I added to the conversation sarcastically and Jane looked over at me but decided to ignore me.

Instead she stood and walked slowly over to Ephraim who was standing by the couch. She reached just above his waist. She looked up at him, almost frightened.

"You will be my friend?" she asked, her voice was hesitant, scared. I had never heard her use that tone before. Grandpa had told me that in the 'Big Battle', Jane and her twin brother Alec had fought on separate sides. Apparently they were very close; I could only imagine how hard it would be losing a brother, much less fighting in a war against him. She had been alone since then, some eighteen years, and I could understand her fear of allowing someone to just come into her life like we had spouting that we would be her friend with no questions asked. Ephraim knelt so that he was her level.

"Your very best friend," he assured her and Jane frowned.

"Ok," Jane said slowly looking at us like we were about to yell 'gotcha!'.

"The only catch, is this, if I am to be your friend, then you can't hurt people anymore, you will have to drink from animals like the Cullen's, if you can't do this then we can't be friends," Ephraim surprised me with this little speech. We hadn't discussed how we were going to convince Jane to be a vegetarian vampire, and Ephraim had certainly never mentioned he would try to trick her. Jane considered his request and spoke almost straight away, eagerly.

"I believe I can do that."

"Lets do something Jane so we can know each other better, how bout you join me and Abby on our trip to Rome, we are going in a couple of days," I glared at Ephraim for inviting his imprint on 'our' trip to Rome. I was going to kick is arse. First he imprints and now he blows me off and invites his imprint along on 'our' trip? He was a dead dog walking. Jane and Ephraim were ignoring me, even though I was glaring at Ephraim.

"Ok."

"I'll send Abby by your room to get you."

"Goodnight," Jane walked to the door a little shyly and Ephraim waved excitedly.

"Night!"

Jane left and Ephraim turned to me a little stunned.

"Wow, I really didn't think threatening her with no friendship would make her change her diet," Ephraim mused sounding mighty pleased with himself. Seeing him so imprint happy just made me resent him even more. I kept telling myself I didn't want to imprint, but seeing him like that really made me want to. So instead I turned my envy to jealousy and resentment.

"I know, good work pedophile."

"Hey! I told you I don't think of her like that and I never will because she won't grow any older," Ephraim protested looking a little sick and I wanted to say something like 'I think the lady doth protest too much' to be a bitch but Ephraim was my brother and hating imprinting or not, I wasn't that cruel.

"I know I know, friend and brother, whatever, I'm going to bed," I agreed, but Ephraim caught the resentment in my tone and he grabbed my hand urgently.

"Can you please be nice to her? She is my imprint, which means she is with us for better or worse," Ephraim practically begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, you imprint zombies make me sick."

I gestured for him to leave but he just looked down at me, with those guilty brown eyes.

"Hey Abby."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I imprinted," Ephraim whispered sadly and I gave a half smile and ruffled his hair.

"You couldn't help it."

********************************

"This is the Roman Coliseum it was built between 70 and 72AD under the Emperor Vespasian..." I yawned widely as Jane began her speech. She looked delightful, dressed in a flowing dress that was something my mother would have worn when she was a kid, and wearing a bonnet that I thought looked ridiculous but Ephraim thought was endearing. Plus Jane had to have a way to keep the sun off her skin. She looked like she was from a different era, which was pretty much true. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice had disappeared to Milan for the day, more shopping I assumed, poor Uncle Jasper. Ephraim grasped Jane by the shoulders and she stopped her lesson and looked up at him curiously.

"Stop Jane, twelve year old girls don't give tours, they have fun, they laugh and skip and dance and giggle," Ephraim started gesturing with his hands and Jane laughed when Ephraim grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him as he gave a poor imitation at skipping.

"I never did any of those things Ephraim," I commented dryly folding my arms across my chest stalking after them. I didn't mind if Jane wanted to be our personal tour guide. That way she would actually be useful.

"Well normal girls do," Ephraim threw me an annoyed look before patting Jane on the head affectionately, "Be a child Jane, and enjoy yourself."

Jane walked around with us silently, allowing Ephraim to hold her hand protectively. I followed them, arms folded under my chest, grumpy at being the third wheel. I had to wonder at what a strange sight we made together. We had a good day in spite of my black mood. Jane was quiet, listening to Ephraim and I banter with each other. She watched us eat with an amused smile on her face. We even stopped off at a playground and Jane sat on the swing while Ephraim pushed her. I sat on the other swing licking my ice cream that Ephraim had bought me to make up for ignoring me. He was lucky it was my favourite, cookies and cream.

It was quite late when we returned to Volterra. Jane disappeared to her quarters with a shy smile and a promise that she would see us tonight. Ephraim and I went to our separate rooms and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Heidi stood up from where she had been lounging on my couch.

"You damn vampires, stop scaring the shit out of me," I cursed her breathing deeply at the shock and Heidi just laughed at me placing a hand on my shoulder. I was sort of dazzled by her and forgot why I was angry or what I was about to do. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Heidi's power was to create illusions of people's desires, but she was also good at distracting you using her powers.

"There is a ball tonight, Marcus has asked me to teach you the steps so that you can participate in the dancing," Heidi said excitedly, clapping her hands 'Aunt Alice style' and I raised an eyebrow. A ball? Who had balls nowadays? Why couldn't they just have a normal party?

"Steps? Can't I just bop along on the dance floor?" I did a slightly exaggerated imitation of what I would look like and Heidi covered her mouth with her hand daintily and giggled.

"Not for this type of party, let me show you the dress."

Heidi held up the dress that I would wear and I am sure that my mouth hit the floor. It was like one of those dresses from the Baroque era. It was a dark red, with sleeves that ruffled with lace at the elbow, and a bodice that was tight before puffing out so wide I had to wonder if I would fit through a door. Heidi turned it around and it even had a cape attached to the back. What was with The Volturi and capes? There was gold trimming on the edges and it reached the floor.

"It comes with a corset," Heidi grinned, holding up said corset and I gulped then she held up a black box, "and Marcus sent you these with his compliments."

I opened up the box to peer inside and snapped it shut again in shock.

"Are you sure he gave me these?"

When Heidi nodded I opened the box again and pulled out a necklace that was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. I held it up to my bare neck and Heidi hurried to clasp it for me. It was like a choker of diamonds, but then the diamonds formed a point that just reached my sternum. I didn't dare think of how expensive it was. There was a matching bracelet as well. I was speechless, just absolutely dumbfounded as I ran my fingers over the necklace reverently.

"I look like the biggest loser," Ephraim burst into my room wearing tights and a tunic from the same era as my dress, and Felix followed holding a powdered white wig.

"It's not that bad, we have these parties at least once a year," Felix protested, clearly he was pro dressing up, and Heidi chuckled as Ephraim tried to pull the shorts down to no avail. I laughed.

"Well lets teach you the dance," Heidi said dragging Felix to be her partner and Ephraim reluctantly became mine still tugging at his costume.

**************************

The party was being held in the Mansion on the surface. Apparently there were ballrooms in that Mansion. Was there anything the Mansion didn't have? I entered the hall with Heidi at my side and she glanced over at me and snapped her fan shut with exasperation as I tugged at the bodice of my overly tight dress. My hair was curled and piled high on my head. Aunt Alice had been delighted to do my hair and make up and Heidi had taken a sick pleasure shoving me into the dress. I kept using my fan to cover my bust, the stupid dress kept making my boobs look like they were about to overflow out of my dress. My mom would have died if she saw me almost falling out of my dress like this, never mind what my dad would think. I took a step forward and wobbled a bit on the stupid shoes Heidi made me wear.

"Stop looking like you're about to fall flat on your face," Heidi hissed at me and I glared at her.

"I am about to fall flat on my face."

"You will be fine, just breathe, walk and for god's sake smile," Heidi nudged me further into the room and I only just managed not to stack it all over the polished wooden floor.

It was unnerving being in a room full of graceful vampires who looked like they were gliding across the dance floor. Felix came over as soon as he saw Heidi while Ephraim, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came to join us. They were all dressed in their costumes and I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled to my mouth at how strange we looked. Aunt Alice looked like she was enjoying herself way too much as she clung to Uncle Jasper's arm and flutter her fan daintily. Uncle Jasper just looked plain uncomfortable and Ephraim looked like he wished he was elsewhere. Everyone paired off and Ephraim went in search of Jane leaving me by myself. I was startled by a cold hand taking mine.

"Abigail, would you care to dance?" Marcus asked politely and I nodded, a little embarrassed. Other vampires were watching us curiously, I could only pray that I wouldn't make a fool of myself and step on his feet or something. The song started and our hands intertwined as we circled each other. Marcus smiled as he made polite conversation.

"Do you like your dress?"

The dance steps parted us and we joined again walking forward and then backwards, my arm enveloped by his.

"It is beautiful and the jewelry," I gushed spinning under his arm and Marcus smiled approvingly as he spun me again so that I ended up with my back on his chest as we waltzed around together his arms wrapped around me.

"Everything belonged to my mate Didyme."

I remembered Grandpa Carlisle telling me that Didyme had been murdered; Carlisle suspected that it was Aro but it could never be proven. I could not believe that Marcus gave me things that belonged to his mate. Marcus spun me out of his arms and we began the steps from the beginning.

"I am honoured," I breathed, meaning every word then I frowned when I noticed him breathing in and I blurted, "Why do you keep smelling me?"

Marcus' face took on a look that I couldn't decipher. I wondered if I had offended him or something when he finally spoke again.

"The day you leave Volterra I will give you a note explaining why."

I wanted to ask him to tell me now, but I felt that was inappropriate. Marcus already looked troubled by our conversation but when he saw me watching him, he smiled at me. The rest of the dance we completed in comfortable silence.

The dance finished and we clapped politely and parted, though I felt Marcus' eyes follow me. Uncle Jasper took me for a spin next, then Grandpa Carlisle, and lastly Felix. Ephraim was dancing with Jane the whole night, doting on her, making sure she was having fun. She was smiling. Clearly that was not something she did often judging by the looks on the other vampires faces when they saw her.

After dancing with Felix I went outside to the garden to get some air. It was stuffy in there, not that vampires noticed since they didn't really breathe but I felt suffocated and I think I was a little homesick. I had called mom and dad a couple of time, and all my family had called me at least twice and every time I heard their voices I wanted to come home. The garden was hidden behind a tall stone wall, and the garden was enormous with a huge water fountain in the middle. I went to sit on the edge of the fountain and ran my hand in the water. Everything that had happened to me so far in Volterra seemed like a dream. I didn't understand why mom and dad, and even the aunt's and uncle's were so against us coming here, Volterra was pretty cool.

I was startled by two figures coming towards me. They were covered from head to toe in black, with veils covering their faces. They weren't in costume either, how rude.

"Hey," I greeted them wearily, my skin getting goosebumps as they approached me and one of them tossed back her veil to reveal a beautiful young woman. Her skin was pale, and she was exceptionally thin, quite a bit shorter than I. Her eyes were the misty red and she was fair haired, but her eyes were angry and hateful.

"You are the female shape-shifter," she demanded, her eyes running over me with disgust and I bristled with rage but decided to keep it polite. If she wanted to act like a cow she could, I was taking the high road.

"Yeah, I'm Abigail."

"So you are the one putting ridiculous ideas into Marcus' head," the pretty vampire continued and she advanced on me, her teeth glistening dangerously, "We do not like you interfering in our business."

"Easy Sulpicia," the other finally spoke pushing back her veil to reveal her powdery white skin, red eyes and pale blonde hair. She was almost waifish, she was so small and slim. It was clear that they were related somehow, sisters or cousins perhaps. Then I recalled the name. Sulpicia. She was the wife of that evil vampire Aro. So this must be her cousin Athenodora, Caius' mate.

"I'm not sure I understand," I stuttered, trying not to let them intimidate me. The older cousin, Athenodora took her turn to advance on me. These bitches were crazy.

"A council of more than three? An abomination, there have only ever been three in the council, and now that our husbands have passed on Sulpicia and I have taken their places, we do not want anyone else in the council," she threatened me with a silky smooth voice and I had to give a smile at her naivety. They thought they were part of the council, but I knew for a fact that Marcus did not think that at all.

"Marcus doesn't see you as part of the council, he never did," I taunted them grinning, searching behind them to see if there was anyone around who could help me. There was no one.

"What? What did you say?" Sulpicia grabbed me by the sleeve of my dress and pulled me towards her, shoving her face in mine. She didn't look so beautiful anymore.

"He is building a new council," I revealed completely calm, finding the situation amusing now that I sort of had the upper hand.

"How could you know this?" Athenodora asked in disbelief and I gestured to the hall we had just come from.

"Why do you think we are having this party?" I asked chuckling at their shocked faces and I added grinning, "Why do you think Carlisle is here?"

"You retched mutt," Sulpicia lunged for me but she never got close as she fell to the ground writhing in pain. Athenodora hissed and glanced around her.

"Sweet Jane, that is quite unnecessary," Athenodora called out, her voice sweet with forced politeness and Jane and Heidi came out of the shadows followed by Felix and Ephraim who was shaking with rage. I prayed that he would not phase. Attacking the wives, however rotten they were, would not help us befriend any other members of The Volturi. Jane let go of her power and Sulpicia slowly got to her feet and bared her teeth at Jane.

"If you cannot control your cousin Athenodora you should not let her out of your quarters," Heidi taunted Athenodora coming to stand by me then she pushed me behind her and Jane. Felix gave Athenodora a lazy smile and placed an arm around my shoulders, a sign that I was protected.

"Heidi, a wonder you allow yourself to be babysitter to this dog," Athenodora addressed Heidi with distaste and Heidi clenched her fists with indignation but kept her temper in check.

"I follow the orders of Marcus, and you would do well to remember that you too serve him," Heidi made sure her threat was clear by adding, "If you hurt Abigail, you will answer to him."

Athenodora and Sulpicia hesitated like they wanted to fight us but Athenodora thought better of it and placed a gentle hand on Sulpicia's arm. They were outmatched a thousand times over.

"Come Sulpicia," Athenodora finally said walking passed us and back into the house and Sulpicia pushed passed me but stopped to hiss in my ear,

"Watch your back dog."

Once they were gone I turned a little sheepishly to Heidi and Jane who had disturbed looks on their faces. I felt so guilty for causing them to quarrel.

"Well...that was awkward," I joked trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't worry about those two witches, they are too full of their own importance, I don't think they have realized that since Aro and Caius perished, they are nothing," Jane replied dismissively then she held her hand out to Ephraim who took it, patting me on the head as they returned inside.

"Jane is right, those two are nothing," Heidi confirmed then she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Let's get you inside."

Felix followed us back and we joined the party, and I nearly forgot all about the two witches. Marcus announced that Carlisle was to join the council; it was sure to be the talk of the Volturi for weeks to come.

************************

A couple of days later Aunt Alice surprised me by bringing a laptop into my room and depositing it onto my bed while I was sleeping startling the hell out of me. I had been having a nice dream.

"Waa…Aunt Alice, what the heck?" I all but screamed waking up to find Aunt Alice perched on the edge of my bed. She had that excited look on her face like she had a surprise.

I didn't like all of Aunt Alice's surprises, especially if this surprise was like the one she pulled on my eighteenth birthday. She and Aunt Rosalie had kidnapped Esther and I, and brought along mom, Aunt Emily, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Kim, Aunt Claire, Aunt Ness, Jaylah and Grandma Esme and taken us to a strip club in Las Vegas. I had expected mom to freak out but she had laughed and given Aunt Rose a high five. Everyone else was just as happy to be out of La Push without crazy, hulking, Quileute husbands following them around protectively. Aunt Alice even got Esther and I fake ID's, for which I was very grateful as I had no interest in watching near naked men dance and decided to test out how much a shape-shifter could drink before they got plastered. Eventually we made it to a karaoke bar where La-La and I sat at the bar wishing that the ground would swallow us up from the embarrassment of seeing our mothers singing Bohemian Rhapsody. I got myself so drunk that I spent the next two days on my knees praying to the porcelain god.

"Watch your cursing sweets," a voice came from the laptop and I flipped open the screen to see my dad looking at me and I grinned.

"Dad?" I asked in disbelief, absolutely stoked to see his smiling face and hear his friendly voice.

"Hey sweets, your Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice cooked this up so that we could see you while you are away, your mom has been a mess without you both," dad started rambling and I leant towards the screen and kissed it. Aunt Alice giggled happily.

"I miss you and mom, is she there?" I asked eagerly and dad nodded.

"Leah!" dad called out loudly and there was scuffling and the laptop turning around before my mom's face appeared on the screen. She didn't look much bigger than when we had left, her face was a little plumper but that was about it. She would have been about 2 months pregnant which, according to wolf pregnancy, meant she only had one more month to go. Just seeing mom made me want to come home, I missed her and dad and Harry and Esther and the pack.

"Hey Abby, how are you? Is everyone treating you well?" Leah asked giving a warm smile.

"It isn't kindergarten mom," I groaned rolling my eyes at her concern, then I launched into what we had been doing so far, "I'm having a lot of fun. There was this fancy dress party, you should have seen the dress I had to wear, it was enormous! Ephraim had to wear these tights, he looked so hilarious. And Ephraim, Jane and I went to Rome together…oh have you spoken to Ephraim? You should probably speak to Ephraim. A couple of days ago we went on a mission with The Volturi it was awesome and…"

I didn't get any further with describing what I had been doing because mom's face turned red and I saw dad in the background shaking his head mouthing at me to 'stop' but it was too late. I'd said it, and all mom saw was red.

"You went on a mission? With The Volturi? Why were you and Ephraim seeing Rome with Jane? Alice! Alice, how could you let her go with them?" mom practically screeched into the laptop and Aunt Alice winced and turned the laptop to face her, but not before poking her tongue out at me. I wish I hadn't said anything, I never meant to get Aunt Alice into trouble.

"Leah I assure you they were quite safe, Jasper was with them…" Aunt Alice picked up the laptop and waved goodbye, taking the laptop with her while mom screamed at her and Aunt Alice tried to explain.

***************************

After that fiasco, I dressed and went to find Ephraim but he wasn't in his room. Felix was coming down the hall and I ran up to him. He was dressed very nice, he must have been going on a big date with Heidi.

"Hey Felix, where is my brother?" I queried and Felix tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"He went hunting in the forests outside of the city, you want me to show you where?" he offered, but I could tell that he didn't really want to be babysitting me today. He really didn't have to, we had already been here a month and Ephraim and I knew our way around.

"No, I'll find him," I declined and pinched his cheek fondly, "Thanks Felix."

I started to head down the hall to the 'secret entrance' when I head Felix calling to me.

"Hey wait, do you think Heidi will like these?"

Felix held up a large bouquet of flowers. I walked back to inspect the flowers carefully. They smelt amazing, he must have bought them fresh this morning.

"Put some more red roses in it and she will love it," I told him and made to leave again but Felix caught my arm a little shyly.

"Do you think that we could join you on your next hunting trip? Jane says that hunting animals is a lot more challenging than hunting humans, and the blood is not that different," Felix asked and I was over the moon with the realization that Felix and Heidi were considering the Cullen's lifestyle. Perhaps Ephraim imprinting on Jane was a good thing, especially if it brought more vampires to the 'vegetarian' way of life. I nodded smiling and pinched Felix's cheek again before hurrying towards the Mansion.

*************************

In the forest outside of Volterra, after sniffing out Ephraim's scent, I came upon the strangest sight I had ever seen in my entire life. My brother Ephraim was kneeling beside his kill collecting the animal blood in a bowl. There were the dead bodies of a few animals around him, Ephraim had been collecting them.

"Umm...I maybe don't want to know, but what the heck are you doing?" I asked hands on my hips and I stared down at my brother like he was a dead set raving lunatic. I briefly wondered if imprinting on vampire had finally made him crazy.

"It's for Jane," he said simply, continuing his disgusting work and I made a face.

"Right," I chucked then commented sarcastically, "Because there is no better way to say 'you're my best friend' than a bowl full of animal blood."

"Yesterday I was in town and I wanted to get Jane an ice-cream but obviously they don't have blood flavoured ice cream," Ephraim was saying and I gulped uncomfortably. Oh god, I think I knew where this was heading but I let him continue anyway and Ephraim grinned at me, "So I thought I would make her some blood icy poles."

"That is so creepy," I said shaking my head at him and Ephraim shrugged.

"Come on Abby, I want her to be a child, who eats icy poles and laughs and plays, I just have to improvise on a couple of things," Ephraim tried to get me to see his way and I rolled my eyes. This was just so feral, but Ephraim was my brother and that made Jane…my sister I suppose. The things I did for this family.

"All right, give me a bowl."

AN: Shout out to my Beta who patiently checks through all my chapters for the many mistakes that I know are there. Also obviously I don't own Bohemian Rhapsody. That karaoke bar scene is again from my Hen's party where I got to watch my mother-in-law-to-be and my friend sing Bohemian Rhapsody together. It was…very special…LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – What's in the basement?

A couple of days later, Heidi and Felix went hunting with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper eager to try their ways. They invited me to join them but I didn't want to feel like a fifth wheel. Ephraim took Jane to the surface to play at the playground as they had taken to doing every day around the same time school finished so Jane could play with other children and I was freaking bored.

So I came up with a great idea; I would go exploring. I was pretty much allowed free reign in the underground, the other vampires had gotten used to seeing me around; some even said hi and spoke to me. It was known that me and my brother were guests of Marcus, and now that Grandpa Carlisle was a part of the Volturi council they were a lot more accepting and respectful of us. All except Santiago and his boy toy Afton who were absolute thorns in my side. Afton lost his mate Chelsea in the big battle when he chose to fight on Marcus and Caius' side and she remained with Aro. They both had some awful grudge against me and Ephraim, so I tried to steer clear of them. I couldn't understand Afton's problem, he was the one who had chosen to fight against his mate, if he had to blame someone for his mate being dead; he should just blame himself. Afton had a gift which wasn't so much deadly as annoying. He made some awful sounds with his voice that rendered his opponent helpless due to the sound waves messing with your head. Felix told us that Afton had been an opera signer before being changed and he despised the fact that now when he sung people cringed. I had laughed so hard, served him right. The only problem was being wolves we had great hearing, and Afton and Santiago liked to torture us when they could. I hadn't seen Sulpicia and Athenodora again, which I was very thankful for. Those two chicks gave women a bad name.

Today I stumbled across what I knew was Caius' quarters. Now that he was gone his quarters were abandoned. I crept passed his private chambers…I was not going into dead vampires old room instead I checked out a couple of the other rooms in his area. There was a study that was really quiet; I thought that while his quarters were empty I could use this study as my own personal reading place. Hopefully Heidi and Aunt Alice wouldn't find me to bother me. I knew Carlisle and Esme had moved into Aro's old quarters. I moved into the study further and cursed loudly when I tripped and fell. Annoyed I turned to see when I had tripped on and it was an upturned carpet. Ooooh a mystery. I pulled back the carpet and was shocked to see a trapdoor, leading further underground, at least a level. I frowned. The carpet was up, and then I noticed that this study was clean, whereas all the other rooms I had poked my nose in were covered in dust. Someone came in this room, and someone used the trapdoor, very recently. I pulled up the door and peered into the hole then shrugged and slid down the ladder which led to another level as I had suspected.

There was a hall made completely of metal, with doors every few metres. The doors were made of thick metal. I wonder what the hell Caius was hiding down here that he needed metal doors to contain it. Then I realized what this place was.

"A metal dungeon? Are you serious?" I asked no one in particular, my nose twisting with disgust and then I peeked into one empty cell and shook my head, "Caius was one creepy bastard."

"Tell me about it," a dry voice chuckled sarcastically from the cell opposite the one I was looking into and I turned and ran to the door peering through the iron bars.

I could clearly see a young man standing in a corner, he was dressed in rags. The cell was disgusting, there was shit all over the floor, literally, and I had to wonder how long he had been down here. He hardly looked worse for wear, despite the awful living circumstances. He might have been handsome; it was hard to tell from the dirt caked on his face. His hair also might have been blonde, but again, too much dirt to really be sure. The one thing of his that I could see clearly was his eyes. They were dark blue, and smoldering and hateful. I immediately felt pity for him and swore right then and there that I would free him, whatever it took.

"Come to kill me vamp since Caius hasn't been around to finish the job?" he sneered coming up and grabbing onto the iron bars shoving his face against them and I took an involuntary step backwards.

"I'm not a vampire," I retorted and leant forward sniffing. He was clearly not a vampire, and his scent seemed familiar, "You smell like my aunt, you're a werewolf?"

"Yes," he growled at me, "If you aren't a vampire, how the hell did you get in here?"

"I'm a shape shifter," I tried to explain and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Their pet?"

I considered reaching through the bars, grabbing him by his rag shirt and smashing his head against the bars but I resisted. I calmly told myself that he had been a prisoner for so long he lost his manners, I should really pity him.

"No," I said shortly unable to stop the annoyance in my voice and then I sighed deeply, "Look, how about I get you out of there and then I will tell you everything."

"How will you get me out of here little girl?" he jeered through the bars and I slammed by hand against the bars to startle him and he jumped back involuntarily.

"I'll ask Marcus," I said triumphantly and the werewolf scoffed at my claim.

"You are just going to ask Marcus?" the werewolf asked incredulously and I smiled sarcastically.

"He's a family friend."

***************************

When Marcus heard that Caius had a secret dungeon and that there was a werewolf in there he and Carlisle immediately agreed that we free him and nurse him back to health. Clearly Marcus and Carlisle had been talking about making peace with other species. I offered my services, since I was the one who found him. Ephraim and I decided it would be best if just he and I went to retrieve the werewolf since the werewolf clearly despised vampires. Even though it was just Ephraim and I who came for him, the werewolf still tried to fight against us but he was very weak from lack of food and sunlight, he was half dead. Marcus told us that we could live in the Mansion while the werewolf recovered as the werewolf would need sunlight and fresh air to gain his strength back. Plus it would keep him away from vampires. Marcus said that werewolves needed the moonlight to be able to transform, and since he had been underground for so long unable to transform Marcus told me to be careful as the werewolf may not have any control over his transformation. Marcus was overly concerned and I had smiled and thanked him, telling him that I could take care of myself. Ephraim and I took the werewolf up to the Mansion and lay him down in the room that Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and Heidi had prepared for him. It was upstairs and opulently decorated like everything the Volturi owned. He struggled against Ephraim and I when we took him into the room, I could understand his reaction, the room stunk like vampire but once he saw there were no vampires inside, he relaxed against us. Ephraim took him firstly to shower, and by god did he need it, the boy stunk like sin. He refused to say anything to either of us, he just did what we told him resentfully, glaring at us both. I had to say I was speechless when Ephraim reemerged from the bathroom with the werewolf in tow. He was incredibly handsome. I don't think I had ever met anyone more good looking. I know it wasn't good to like someone because of their looks but damn…he was fine. He had dark blonde hair that Ephraim had cut as best he could. I knew Aunt Alice wouldn't be able to wait to get her hands on him for a makeover. His eyes were sapphire blue, his jaw was strong, prominent and he was tall, as tall as Ephraim and I could see that he used to be as buff. He was exceptionally skinny, his bones were jutting out all over the place, and I couldn't imagine when it was he last ate. He leant against Ephraim helplessly, unable to walk or do much at all. I shuddered to think about what would have happened to him if I hadn't gone wandering. His eyes ran over me with interest and I felt self conscious under his gaze, wondering if I looked alright and wishing I had taken the time to check out my reflection in the mirror. There was something about him, something intriguing, something powerful, something…

Ephraim kissed my cheek and eyed the werewolf whom we had laid down onto a bed. The werewolf had his eyes closed as though he was sleeping.

_I promised Jane I would take her to a play tonight, are you okay looking after him? Heidi and Felix are waiting downstairs, just call them if you need help_, Ephraim took my hand to relay to me with concern and I shook my head at him.

"I'll be fine," I assured him out loud and I saw the werewolf glance over at us in confusion. As far as I knew werewolves couldn't relay their thoughts through touch while in human form. I knew that mom and Aunt Skylar could talk when they were transformed, they had deduced it was because they were both Beta's. I was nothing special in our pack, just a 'wing man' so I doubted that I would be able to speak to him when we were both phased.

Ephraim left and I moved to take a seat beside the bed and the werewolf stared up at me. We had ordered some bread and soup from our favourite café in town. Carlisle said that the werewolf would most likely be malnourished, so we would need to start feeding him very slowly and not too much at a time or else he would just throw everything up. We thought that his healing would be slow since he hadn't transformed in many years, his ability to heal may have become weak. I scooped up some soup and held it to his lips and the werewolf just glared at me not moving his lips an inch. I sighed with annoyance and gave up.

"What's you name?" I asked bluntly and the werewolf glared at me.

"What's yours?"

Well, even if he was half dead, he still had enough fight in him to be a jerk.

"You know its rude to answer a question with a question?" I retorted, wondering what the hell his problem was. I just saved him from spending the rest of his life locked in a cell where no one would find him. I deserved a thank you at least.

"You mean the way you did just now?" the werewolf responded smartly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Abigail, my family call me Abby."

The werewolf eyed my face closely, suspiciously, and then his eyes drifted to the soup. I picked it up and scooped up the soup again offering it to him and he reluctantly accepted.

"I'm Eron," he finally said, and I offered him more soup which he took. He finished the broth in a very short time, and I handed him some bread which he took and began nibbling on.

Content that I had gotten him to eat I pulled out one of the books I had taken from the library and opened up to where I was up to when I heard Eron's distrusting voice.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I couldn't leave you like that," I looked up from my book and smiled warmly, trying to help him relax and know that he was safe, "Besides my Aunt Skylar is a werewolf, she would never forgive me if I let one of her kind suffer like that."

"Skylar?" Eron repeated and I nodded looking back down at my book as I added absently,

"Yeah, she came to us after I was born, the Volturi sent her to us to spy on our family but she ended up staying and marrying my Uncle Seth."

"Interesting," I heard Eron say to himself and since he was in a talking mood now I decided to see how much I could learn from him. Marcus and Carlisle had asked me to find out as much as I could. They wanted to know how he had gotten trapped in there in the first place and who had been keeping him alive since Caius died. They had told me there would be punishment involved for whoever kept his imprisonment a secret.

"How long were you trapped there?" I asked as though I were asking about the weather and I heard the sheets shift as Eron shrugged.

"Ten years I think, it is hard to keep track."

"How did you survive so long?" I was fascinated and curious. Someone had to have been feeding him at the very least. Not even a werewolf could last ten years without food.

"Athenodora," as soon as he said her name I felt rage all over my body.

"That bitch, just wait till I tell Marcus," I hissed angrily and Eron raised an eyebrow at my ferocity. Clearly he didn't think that people, especially vampires would care about what had happened to him.

"How is it that you are here?" Eron queried curiously and I could understand why he would be so intrigued by my presence in Volterra. As far as I knew, no non-vampires had even been guests of the Volturi. Or if they had, they didn't live very long.

"Carlisle, the newest appointed member of the council is my grandpa, it's kind of a long story," I said dismissively but Eron sat up on his head, his sapphire eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"I've got nothing but time."

Eron was silent as I told the story of the Quileute's and the Cullen's and what had happened before and after I was born and my childhood growing up with vampires as part of my family. I then went into explaining why we were in Volterra, and that my grandpa Carlisle was now a member of the Volturi council. Eron's face became incredulous when I finished.

"So you call those bloodsuckers your family?" he asked with disgust and I bristled with annoyance at his tone but kept myself calm.

_He doesn't know any better than to hate vampires_, I told myself firmly, _you can't be angry at him for his ignorance._

"I do, they have cared for me and my brothers and sister since we were babies, my Uncle Edward delivered us," I pointed out and then added frowning at him with disapproval, "And they aren't bloodsuckers, they are vampires."

"Same thing," Eron muttered and I couldn't help myself, I felt a lecture coming on. I tried to hold it in for as long as possible but I felt the words pouring out of my mouth before I could help myself. I hated anyone talking smack about my family.

"You are just so obnoxious, those very vampires you speak of in such a derogatory tone helped me save you from the dungeon," I didn't realize how loudly I was talking and Eron didn't like to be lectured apparently because he sat himself up higher on the bed and glared up at me as though he wanted to intimidate me. Well bad luck for him, I didn't scare easily.

"Those very vampires put me in there in the first place," he growled angrily and I shook my head wondering how he could be so thick and backwards thinking.

"Not my family, you can't consider all vampires the same because they aren't," I spat at him and Eron just laughed and in doing so caused himself to start coughing as he choked. I rushed forward with water and he grabbed the cup from me ungratefully. He drank thirstily, glaring at me over the cup. I huffed, turned and left the room, if he was going to be a jerk, I wasn't sticking around.

*************************

It took two weeks for Eron to gain enough strength to start walking. He was a werewolf and healed quickly, but still, it would take a while for him to be completely healed. He came to trust Ephraim and I would even say that they became friends. Eron didn't know that Ephraim had imprinted on Jane, I had a feeling as soon as he did; his friendship wit Ephraim would be over. Unfortunately or fortunately for me, I wasn't quite sure which one it was, Eron still hated me. He was always rude to me, always dismissing me and ignoring me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I still remained polite to him, bringing him food and books from the library. Eron had started leaving his room, but was still quite weak, he needed someone supporting him. Heidi and Felix had become a permanent fixture downstairs and when Eron realized that insulting them wasn't going to get them to leave, he gave them the same treatment he gave me, which was silence. Heidi and Felix hadn't cared at all. I figured that Eron hated me because I was such good friends with the vampires and that I considered them my family but Ephraim did too and Eron didn't hold that against him. There had to be something else, something else that made him hate me, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. I informed Marcus and Carlisle that it was Athenodora who had confined and fed him after Caius perished and she had immediately been placed in a holding cell until they could organize a trial which would have to wait until Eron was well enough to bear witness. Eron had scoffed when I told him a trial would be held.

I had just spoken to mom and dad on the laptop, mom looked enormous and I felt bad because after I said that jokingly she burst into tears. It took me nearly an hour to assure her she looked enormously beautiful. Aunt Rose came to take mom for a walk leaving dad and I some time alone. Dad looked awful and I told him so, he looked like he hadn't slept in ages. He laughed and said if he could survive mom when she was pregnant with quadruplets then surviving her pregnant with twins would be a snap. I had been on the laptop for more than three hours. I spoke to everyone back home, and I mean everyone, from my twin nephews to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Mom and dad were the last people I spoke to and when I finally said goodbye to dad I felt a longing in my heart. I think that I was nearly ready to go home. I was using the room next to Eron, to be nearby if he needed me, and Ephraim was using the other room next to mine. Ephraim and Jane were playing downstairs in the study at the moment since it was my turn to babysit Eron so I poked my head into Eron's room to check if he was all right. I saw him just sitting by the window watching the sun go down as day turned to night. I shut the door leaving him to his own devices and headed for the stairs. I heard the door to Eron's room open and close and then his stumbled footsteps as he followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I turned to face him at the top of the stairs with my hands on my hips. First he hates me and now he stalks me? Eron's face was emotionless but I knew it must be painful for him to be standing without being supported.

"Where are you going?" he demanded and I rolled my eyes. What was it with this guy?

"Not that it is any of your business but I am going to the library."

"Why?" Eron persisted with his questioning and I turned and started walking down the stairs.

"Why the hell are you following me anyway?" I stomped down a few steps then turned to look up at him a little warily, "You some sort of stalker?"

"No," it was Eron who rolled his eyes at me before he questioned me again, "What is in the library?"

"Books generally," I replied mockingly, then I looked up at him and said something that I probably shouldn't have in hindsight, him being a werewolf and it being nighttime and all, "Can you quit following me? God you're worse than the vampires with the creeping around in shadows thing."

"I am nothing like those disgusting bloodsuckers," Eron hissed his whole body shaking and I watched in horror as he exploded out of his skin and into a werewolf, like my Aunt Skylar only bigger.

He roared and snapped his jaws at me, no sign of the weakness he had felt as human. I guess finally transforming had sped up his healing. I was trapped, he had transformed on the stairway so the only way I could run was down. He seemed out of control. Aunt Skylar was always in perfect control when she transformed, apparently Eron wasn't as experienced as her, but he had been imprisoned and unable to transform for about ten years, so he must have been rusty. Either way I wasn't standing around to get ripped to shreds. I heard him breathing down my neck and out of fear I phased and started pounding down the stairs and across the cobblestone floors with my paws as I ran. I couldn't go outside and risk any humans seeing us. I screamed loudly hoping someone would hear.

"Abby!" Ephraim cried out as I darted passed the study with Eron hot on my heels. Ephraim was playing a board game with Jane and they both snapped to attention.

Ephraim jumped out of the study and head butted Eron who lost his running momentum and smashed into the nearest wall.

I stopped running and turned to see Eron glare down at Ephraim and he seemed to regain some of his senses, like he realized that his opponent was Ephraim. He growled but made no move to hurt Ephraim, Eron must have gotten some control over himself. Jane poked her head out of the study and ran to me to check I was okay, her cold hands touching my cheeks and my arms. When Eron saw her his eyes blazed and he let out a loud howl that shook the house. I sensed Ephraim phase and he joined me in my head.

_I'll take him down_, Ephraim was saying panicked that Eron would hurt Jane.

_No, I made him mad, I can handle it_, I replied and Ephraim's fear for me and Jane flooded my thoughts.

_He is going to kill you both_

_No he won't, he is in control now_, I forced myself to believe my words and I phased and stood there naked staring Eron down pushing Jane behind me to show Eron that I was protecting her. Eron came barreling down the hall and I almost thought that he wouldn't stop but at the last minute he did. His face was close to mine and he growled under his breath looking from me to Jane in confusion.

"Eron, please, you have to calm down," I begged looking up into his eyes and Eron huffed but didn't attack me. I hesitantly reached out and placed my hand on his arm, he winced at first but then allowed me to apply pressure. Ephraim phased back to human and ran to bundle Jane into a hug. Eron growled again and I squeezed his arm.

"Remember I told you about imprinting?" I asked Eron and when he nodded his wolf head I explained, "Jane is Ephraim's."

Eron growled his displeasure but didn't really do much else. He knew of our imprinting, Ephraim and I had explained the power of it, so he understood that Ephraim had no choice. Suddenly I was incredibly aware that I was naked. Jane realized as well and ran at super speed upstairs and then returned with bathrobes for Ephraim and I. We put them on quickly and then I touched Ephraim's arm.

_You can go, he is okay now, I'll take care of him_, I assured Ephraim and Ephraim didn't look completely sold.

_Are you sure Abby?_ he asked looking over at Eron and I nodded.

_Yes, its fine, really_, I replied quickly. I felt so guilt for making Eron change, I didn't want to ruin everyone else's night because I goaded Eron into transforming. Ephraim came over to Eron and patted him on the arm.

"You okay dude?" Ephraim asked worriedly and when Eron nodded his head Ephraim took Jane's hand and said, "Well we are going back to our game of monopoly."

Ephraim and Jane disappeared back into the study and it was only Eron and I left. I shifted uncomfortably and folded my arms across my chest, painfully aware that I was completely naked underneath the robe. I went forward to inspect Eron. He looked really scary, but his eyes were still sapphire blue, Eron's eyes.

"You're stuck like that till morning huh? Idiot," I couldn't help being sarcastic, he was the one stupid enough to chuck a temper tantrum and transform into a werewolf, he should have known he would be trapped as a werewolf until daylight, I tugged on his arm, "Come on, we can wait in my room until you transform back."

Eron followed me slowly, trudging up the stairs after me. I led him into my room and he awkwardly sat on the floor. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm just going to get changed," I called out and raced to the bathroom to dress. It took me a couple of seconds and I reentered my room to find Eron in the same position he was when I went to the bathroom.

I sat down near him and an uncomfortable silence followed. Eron looked over at me and then he nodded at my desk where a couple of my photo albums were. I was making up a new one of my Volturi friends, but I had also brought a couple from home. I needed at least four albums to fit enough photos of all my family in there. I grabbed the albums, as well as my new one and brought them to the ground where Eron could see them. I opened up the first album, it was my family one.

"That's my mom and dad," I pointed to mom and dad who were making goofy faces at the camera. It was my sweet sixteenth, I was in the background rolling my eyes, Ephraim was puckering his lips for the camera, Harry had his arms folded across his chest and Esther was bringing out our cake, "That's my eldest brother Harry, and my little sis Esther."

I turned the page and explained who everyone was in each photo. Eron seemed interested; he chuckled at some photos, like a gruff gargle in his throat. I came to one of Uncle Seth and Aunt Skylar and he pointed to it almost urgently.

"That's Uncle Seth and Aunt Skylar, Uncle Seth is my mom's biological brother, and Aunt Skylar is the werewolf I told you about, whom the Volturi sent to spy on us, they said that if she did what they wanted they would release her mate. The sad thing is that on the day of the 'big battle' Aro told her that her mate was already dead. She is my Uncle Seth's imprint," I gave him the short story and Eron seemed to be taking it in.

When I pulled out the photos of the Cullen's I heard him growl under his breath and I rolled my eyes. This whole 'I hate vampires' thing was getting really old.

"Grow up, you wanted to see all the photos of my family, they are my family," I retorted and Eron huffed but looked over my shoulder and I opened up the first page to show the photo of our whole family together, "That's Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice can't wait to get her hands on you, she wants to give you a make over. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. Their daughter my Aunt Renesmee, don't ask we just call her Nessie, and Uncle Nahuel, he's south American. And this is their daughter Jaylah and this is Brady. He is part of our pack, he imprinted on her when she was a baby."

After an hour or so we had been through all the photos and Eron curled up on the floor. I thought he was asleep so I grabbed my book and started reading when his wet nose nudged my arm. Eron's eyes flicked to my book and I looked down at him in surprise.

"You want me to read to you?" I asked in disbelief and when Eron nodded I gave a half smile and joked, "You better not expect this every night."

I started reading aloud and not long after I head Eron's steady heavy breathing indicating he was asleep. I grabbed two blankets from my bed and wrapped one around Eron then crept into my bed and wrapped one around myself. I drifted off to sleep.

************************

I awoke to Eron murmuring in his sleep, tossing from side to side. He was having a nightmare, I realized as I sat up and looked down at him. He had transformed back to human in the sunlight of the morning, so I had to gather it was still very early.

"Mother, father, no," he moaned in his sleep, his arms reaching out and I slipped off my bed and crawled on the floor towards him. His hands were still flailing in the air and I grasped them in mine tightly. He didn't struggle, in fact his fingers closed around mine tightly.

"Shhh…Eron, its okay," I whispered to him and he cried out.

"I failed you father, I lost her, I couldn't protect her," Eron whispered, his voice heartbroken. I had never heard Eron speak with so much emotion and love in his voice, this was like a side of himself that he hid from us. I started to realize that there was more to this man that met the eye and I wanted to know more about him. I wondered who he had lost, who he had been unable to protect.

Eron turned in his sleep and his large arms enveloped me and snuggled me into his embrace. I froze at the awkwardness. I had hated this man yesterday and now he wanted to cuddle with me? I tried to wiggle out from his arms but Eron wouldn't release me. These past two weeks and transforming into a wolf had firmed up Eron's body.

"Don't go, please don't go," Eron muttered his arms wrapping stronger around me and I had two choices. Wake Eron now and deal with the embarrassment of having to explain why he was hugging me, or go to sleep and hope that he stops hugging me before we wake up again. I decided with the latter option. Eron's smelt like pinewood and fresh rain, his scent nearly made my head spin. How could he smell so alluring?

_Stop it Abby, get a hold of yourself, think about something else_, I scolded myself thinking about the book I had been reading recently when my mind started to wander again, _hey…he phased back to human which meant he was naked under this blanket that I was lying on top of...stop it Abby, stop it_.

I blushed bright red and snuggled my head down into his shoulder. I sure hoped that when we woke up, we would not be like this.

*******************

I awoke later that morning and found myself strangely cold. I was a little disappointed to find that Eron wasn't holding me, but I figured that was a good thing since there would be nothing to explain. I figured I may as well get up now and I yawned widely stretching out my legs.

"Good morning," a voice greeted me, sort of amused and I turned my head, still lying down to see Eron looking down at me, an amused smile on his face. Oh god, I must look so awful with my hair all messed up, and morning breath.

"Morning," I greeted him shyly sitting up and Eron gestured to the table in my room.

"I went out and got you breakfast, I hope you don't mind but I stole the money out of your purse," Eron admitted and I laughed. I liked how he was just so honest.

"It's the Volturi's money, so spend away," I invited him and Eron gave a tight smile and sat at the table. I stood and joined him, grabbing a chocolate croissant and shoving half of it in my mouth. Eron took a sip of his warm coffee, watching me.

"I'm sorry that I charged you a second time last night but I…I thought…I thought that little vampire was going to attack you," Eron apologized, his voice humble and I gave a fond smile.

"You were coming to save me?"

Eron didn't answer; instead he looked out of the window, as though he was embarrassed by the conversation. There was definitely many layers to Eron and for some strange reason I wanted to peel back every one.

"Did you want to go out in town today?" I asked shyly and Eron pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"And do what?"

"I don't know, anything," Eron studied my face with a small smile and then nodded.

"Okay."

I was a little apprehensive about spending the day with Eron, even though I was the one who suggested it. I didn't know how he would act. He could just turn around and be a jerk again for all I knew, or he could be the way he was this morning which was the Eron I really enjoyed spending time with. Why did men have to be so complicated?

We made our way down the stairs and were met by Jane and Ephraim who were dressed in traveling clothes with suitcases at their sides. Jane looked absolutely darling dressed in a dark blue dress that reached just below her knees and a wide brimmed hat. The truth was the little demon was growing on me. Once I got over the fact she was an imprint, I found her delightful and knowledgeable, not that I would tell her that. Ephraim was dressed in some jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, feeling a little put out that Jane and Ephraim had planned a trip without me. That was just mean.

"We are going to Venice," Jane announced joyously clutching onto Ephraim's hand and I looked at them both and tried not to sound resentful.

"Oh…well…have fun."

"Abby we are going to Venice, all four of us," Ephraim rolled his eyes at my grumpiness and I felt ashamed that I had thought Ephraim would leave me behind. Jane giggled behind her hand.

"Oh," I said flushing bright red and Ephraim turned to address Eron as he tugged Jane forward.

"Eron this is my imprint Jane, Janey this is Eron," Ephraim introduced them and Jane and Eron practically glared at each other so Ephraim added in a scolding voice, "Play nice you two."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Jane spoke first, eager to please Ephraim and Ephraim chuckled and patted Jane on the head approvingly. Jane turned to smile up at him.

"A 'hi' would do Janey," Ephraim advised her and Jane frowned thoughtfully then turned back to Eron who was standing there stiffly.

"Hi."

"Hello young Jane," Eron finally greeted her tightly. We all stood there regarding each other uncomfortably and then Ephraim clapped his hands together.

"Ok well now that we are all a little awkward lets get on a private jet and continue this on our way to Venice," Ephraim cheered and I shook my head.

"I need to pack my bags."

"Those are for both of you," Ephraim nodded to two bags that were behind his and Jane's.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Ephraim confirmed it with a smile.

"Yup."

"Ok, to Venice!" I agreed and Ephraim picked up Jane and their bags and headed to the door.

"To Venice!"

Eron and I were left standing there in the foyer. Eron picked up his bag and then mine and smiled at me offering me his arm. I took it a little shyly and we followed after Jane and Ephraim.

AN: My Beta is the greatest! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! It is super long because I couldn't decide where to split it. I love reviews!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A Werewof in Venice

So the hotel the Volturi put us up in was the most amazing hotel that I had ever seen. They gave us the penthouse suite, it had three bedrooms, a sitting area and a study all decorated lavishly. When we got there Ephraim and Eron were given their own rooms and I was left to share the room with Jane. Jane and I entered our room and chose our beds setting down our gear.

"I'm just going to freshen up," I told her heading to the en suite and Jane came to follow me and sat on the toilet seat watching as I checked my make up and primped my hair.

"Your heart beats really fast around the werewolf," Jane informed me a small smile playing on her lips and I raised an eyebrow. Damn vampire hearing.

"So? Maybe he scares me," I retorted hoping she would drop the conversation but Jane's smile grew wider.

"I know what fearful heartbeats sound like, your heart beats sound like you are happy, the way human hearts feel when they see their mate," Jane looked up at me expectantly and I turned and shook my head at her. Did she expect me to start gushing about how dreamy Eron was? She was insane, I was intrigued by Eron, but I didn't see him as a mate…I didn't think. I mean sure he was gorgeous, and taller than me, it wasn't often that I met someone taller than me, and he had a softer side to him that appealed to me, but I didn't like him…I was pretty sure I didn't like him…like that. I think.

"What do you know," I replied snidely and Jane placed her hands in her lap daintily and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Aro used to look at me that way, when he loved me."

There was something about the way she said that, something about the way her eyes darkened when she said Aro's name that made my skin shiver.

"What kind of relationship did you and Aro have?" I asked softly and Jane stared up at my face blankly her arms wrapping around her small form as she drew her knees up to her chest. Jane reluctantly answered me.

"The physical kind."

I nearly vomited all over the bathroom floor. Jane squinted her eyes shut and I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder gently. I didn't know how to comfort her. However long Jane had been alive, she was still just a child, no matter how much wisdom and knowledge she accrued in her lifetime. The thought of a vampire, especially one like Aro who had been able to look into someone's mind and see what they desired most, earning her trust and then taking advantage of her made me want to be sick.

"I didn't like it, what Aro did to me. I thought that was the only way that people showed their love for each other, that is what Aro told me. But Aro was wrong. I like what I have with Ephraim, he treats me like a lady, he never does anything inappropriate, his love for me is pure," Jane smiled at the thought of my brother and I gave her a supporting smile.

"He will never hurt you Jane," I assured her squeezing her shoulder.

"I like this, being a child again," Jane said softly getting to her feet and she looked over at me almost thankfully, "I feel free and happy."

She danced out of the bathroom and I stared after her. Thank God Ephraim imprinted on her. I put on some lip gloss then headed out to the sitting room where everyone was waiting. Jane was curled up on the couch next to Ephraim, snuggled into his side. Eron was standing by the window and he smiled when I entered. I caught a glimpse of Jane in my peripheral vision and she had a wide grin on her face. Her little hand fluttered to her chest and she discreetly tapped her finger in time with my heart. Note to self…kill Jane.

Once we were all settled the conversation went to where we should go today. It was just coming onto to dusk.

"Lets go on a Gondola ride, I've always dreamed about going on a gondola," I gushed excitedly and Ephraim laughed.

"Whatever you say Abby."

We had a race to the nearest Gondola, which luckily was only a couple of blocks from our hotel. Jane beat us there, Eron next then myself and then Ephraim brought up the rear. I grinned as Ephraim joined us and poked him in the belly.

"Been eating too much?" I teased and Ephraim slapped my hands away grumpily.

There were a couple of Gondola's waiting and a Gondola boat man came towards us eager for our business. He was short, with a bushy mustache and brown eyes then sparkled with fun when he saw me.

"Ah such a pretty lady, which of these gentlemen is so lucky as to have you as their girlfriend?" the boat man asked in his thick Italian accent and I looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Eww…I'm her brother, so it's definitely not me," Ephraim spoke up, his face twisting into one of disgust and Jane laughed at his expression.

"I guess that leaves me to be the lucky guy," Eron said lightly, his eyes glinting at me and I blushed against my will.

"Well get on in, the happy couple in this one and uh…" the boat man's voice faded away when he looked over at Ephraim who was holding Jane's hand.

"This is my niece," Ephraim explained calmly and the boat man nodded.

"Ahh yes, Uncle and niece in the other."

Jane and Ephraim got into one gondola and Eron and I in another. Our boat man pushed the boat off and started paddling us along the canals. I sat a little uncomfortably on the cushion beside Eron, trying not to touch him, but the gondola rocked side to side and I ended up practically in his lap. The boat man grinned and gave us the thumbs up.

_Thanks a lot Mr. Boat Man_, I thought with annoyance, _as if this wasn't awkward enough_.

One of Eron's arms was around my waist and the other was holding my hand keeping me steady. I was glad Jane wasn't in our gondola and able to hear my heart beating a million times a minute, not that she was onto anything because my heart only jumped because Eron frightened me…yeah that's why. And his scent certainly didn't make my head spin when we were this close together…I swear.

"Hello young lovers, whoever you are, I hope your troubles are few. All my good wishes go with you tonight, I've been in love like you," the boat man started humming and I wished that a hole would spring up in the boat and make us sink so that I could leave this awkward situation.

Was this guy really serenading us? Did he want me to die from embarrassment? I glared at him, hoping he would get the picture that we weren't appreciating the serenade. He looked at me and then grinned wider.

"Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star, be brave and faithful and true, Cling very close to each other tonight. I've been in love like you," the boat man was really getting into the song now, swaying and using his arms to gesture around him. I was itching to steal his paddle and smack him over the head with it.

"If he doesn't stop with the singing I'm going to make it really hard for him to be in love ever again," I muttered under my breath to Eron, wondering if he felt the same way and Eron chuckled.

"I think the song is quite lovely, its from the King and I," Eron murmured in my ear as his arm wrapped around my shoulders lazily and I was glad he couldn't see me blush to the roots of my hair. Why did him snuggling me to his chest feel so right?

"I know how it feels to have wings on your heels, And to fly down the street in a trance. You fly down a street on the chance that you meet, and you meet -- not really by chance."

I groaned burying my face in Eron's shoulder. When would this guy stop? Eron just laughed, a rich warm sound, and squeezed my arm.

"Just embrace it Abigail," Eron urged me laughter in his voice and I shook my head.

********************

We finally reached the pier again after hearing renditions from Carousel, Oklahoma, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Cats and Phantom of the Opera. Our boat guy was a musical enthusiast apparently and liked to share it with all his guests. Lucky us. Ephraim and Jane were waiting for us, and Ephraim was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw me snuggled into Eron's side. I glared at him hoping he felt how not in the mood I was for teasing but he didn't seem to get the memo.

"Well, well what have we here?" Ephraim asked loudly turning to Jane who hadn't quite picked up that Ephraim was teasing us and she raised an eyebrow at him curiously as Ephraim added, "You two enjoyed yourselves I see?"

"Certainly it was…memorable," Eron agreed, not rising to the taunting as he exited the gondola and then assisted me out very gentlemanly.

"I hope you didn't cop a feel Eron, I would really hate to have to kick your arse," Ephraim just had to take it that little bit further and I buried my face in my hands.

"Unfortunately no," Eron replied a smile on his face and I knew that I was blushing so badly that I might pass out.

"Oh I see, you were trying to embarrass Abigail by inferring that Eron and Abigail are involved," Jane suddenly spoke up with perfect clarity in assessing the situation and Ephraim laughed picking her up and placing her on his back.

"That's right Janey," Ephraim confirmed and he led the way back to the hotel and I glared at his retreating back.

"Just you wait Ephraim, I will get you back," I called out spitefully and Ephraim just laughed. Eron fell into step beside me as I stalked after Ephraim and Jane and I couldn't look at him. We walked in silence back towards the hotel.

Eron and I were walking side by side when suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest alleyway.

"Eron…" I breathed but he pressed a finger to his lips, effectively shushing me as he glanced around us frantically. Ephraim and Jane noticed that we hadn't followed them and retraced their steps to join us in the alley.

"What is it?" Ephraim whispered pushing Jane in between us and Eron shook his head urging us to be quiet. Ephraim pushed himself back against the alley wall.

"There is a werewolf following us," Eron told us his sapphire eyes glancing around us suspiciously and I reached for Ephraim's hand but found Jane's instead. I clutched it anyway; she was a part of my brother now. Ephraim reached around and took my other hand.

"How do you know?" Ephraim replied cautiously and Eron frowned.

"Werewolves give off a sort of sonar field when they are invisible, I can feel one close by."

"I can't feel anything," I said a little disappointed. I didn't know werewolves could go invisible, Aunt Skylar never did. I wondered if it was just a male werewolf thing. Aunt Skylar didn't really talk of her life before coming to La Push, just that all her pack were killed and that she was glad that she had found Seth.

"Only werewolves can feel the field, its like our signature to alert other werewolves to our presence, the werewolf is letting me feel it to announce they are close by," Eron sniffed the air hesitantly then made some guttural sound in his throat.

_God that was sexy_, I thought then cringed when I remembered Ephraim still had my hand. He gave me a quizzical look and I smiled innocently, pretending I hadn't thought anything. There was the sound of scuffling, like someone was putting on clothing.

"Eron is that you?" a male voice came from nowhere and Eron's face lit up with joy. I relaxed a little since it seemed that Eron knew whoever it was.

"Tristan?" Eron called out and a young man came running at us from the darkness. He was big, and handsome, a werewolf for sure. He had white blond hair, and hazel coloured eyes that remained fixed on Eron in disbelief.

"Eron!" the young man who must be Tristan replied as he and Eron clutched hands and wrapped each other in a bear hug.

Suddenly Tristan pulled away from Eron, he must have smelt Jane between Ephraim and I because he turned and growled in her direction.

"A bloodsucker," he hissed his body starting to shake with rage and Ephraim and I stood in front of Jane growling in return much to Tristan's surprise. He could smell that we weren't vampires but I could tell he was confused as to what we were. Eron placed a hand on his arm instantly calming him.

"Peace brother," Eron bade him; his voice deepening with what I knew was an Alpha voice. I stored that information for further use when Ephraim's imprint wasn't in danger of being destroyed by a werewolf. Tristan stopped shaking though his glare was no less toxic and Eron explained calmly, "the vampire is with us."

"So this is where you have been all these years? Babysitting vampires?" Tristan sneered obviously hurt by Eron protecting their mortal enemy and Eron roared grabbing Tristan by his shirt and shoving him so hard into the brick wall that it cracked under the pressure. They stared into each others eyes growling viciously and I released Ephraim's hand quickly so that he wouldn't hear what I was thinking. How weird was I that I found Eron fighting with a werewolf attractive. Something was very, very wrong with me.

"Because you are my friend I will forgive you for that insult, but I won't forgive you twice," Eron muttered in Tristan's ear threateningly and Tristan heard the pain in Eron's voice and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry old friend," Tristan choked out and when Eron released him Tristan stared at him as thought he were looking at a ghost, "I thought you were dead."

"The Volturi held me captive for the better part of ten years," Eron revealed and Tristan's furtive gaze went to Jane again then back to Eron who introduced us "This is Abigail and her brother Ephraim, they are shape shifters from America, they freed me from the dungeon. And this is Jane, Ephraim's imprint."

"I am grateful to you all for freeing our p…" Tristan bowed respectfully but was cut off from his speech when Eron punched him in the arm.

Tristan gave Eron a confused glance but shut up. Ephraim picked up Jane and cleared his throat. Now that Jane and indeed Ephraim and I were in no immediate danger I knew Ephraim would still prefer to take her somewhere a bit safer. His imprint was in full swing, his only thoughts must be telling him to keep Jane safe, regardless that she was a super strong vampire. As I thought about it, Jane could probably have defeated the werewolf by herself quite easily, but it didn't cross Ephraim's mind.

"Well we should return to the hotel," he interrupted the two werewolves and I nodded moving to stand with him not wanting to intrude on the reunion. Eron looked from us to Tristan as though he was torn about who to go with.

"Eron, you know you are free to go whenever don't you?" I said to him seriously and Eron gave me a half smile shaking his head.

"If I didn't come back to Volterra with you Athenodora wouldn't get her punishment would she?" Eron commented. I tried to ignore that my heart started beating faster when I realized he wasn't leaving us yet. Tristan looked appalled and shocked at Eron's decision to return to Volterra, to the vampires who had held him prisoner in the first place.

"You're not coming with me? But…we need you," Tristan murmured softly to Eron, turning his back to us for some privacy. Not that it worked since we all had super hearing, everything he said we heard quite clearly.

"I will return in due time Tristan, but for now, keep my miraculous appearance our secret," Eron placed a heavy hand on Tristan's shoulder and Tristan looked concerned, his eyes flashing towards me quickly before back to Eron and he nodded.

"How long will it be till I see you again?" Tristan asked worriedly and Eron shrugged.

"I don't know."

Tristan stared at Eron pursing his lips then nodded. The two werewolves hugged again.

"Keep the peace brother," Tristan said to him patting Eron's shoulder and Eron smiled.

"You too."

Tristan flashed Ephraim, Jane and I a look before he phased and disappeared. Eron walked out of the alley towards the hotel ignoring us and after exchanging glances Ephraim, Jane and I followed him.

***********************

I was standing on the balcony at the penthouse looking up at the sky when I heard the glass screen door slide open and I turned expecting it to be Ephraim but it was Eron. He smiled and came out to join me shutting the door behind him and I turned back to look out over the city. He moved to stand beside me and I knew my heart started beating faster.

"Tomorrow Jane wants to take us to a couple of places before we head back to Volterra," I informed him and Eron gave a sarcastic smile. It looked awkward on his handsome face, like it didn't suit him.

"Whatever the little vamp wants huh?" he asked snidely and I rolled my eyes. His resentment towards vampires was getting a bit repetitive. I think his confrontation today with Tristan brought the fire of hate back out of him. Earlier today he had been perfectly pleasant to Jane, and now he had done a full one-eighty.

"Stop with the attitude, you hate vampires, we get it," I said with exasperation then turned to look him in the eyes so that I could threaten him, "Jane is Ephraim's imprint so keep it pleasant, I don't want either of them upset."

"Your devotion to that child vampire is disgusting," Eron huffed hatefully and I turned away from him frustrated at his backward mind.

"Look, Lord knows you have reason enough to despise vampires, but you have to realize that they aren't all the same, everyone, vampires included, deserve a second chance," I lectured him reaching out and placing a hand on his arm gently, "I know you find it hard to trust people, but you can trust me, I don't lie."

"Don't act like you know me woman," Eron spat at me angrily shrugging my arm off him as he started to pace the balcony. There was no sign of the gentle man who had brought me breakfast and taken me on a gondola ride in this young man before me now. This is the side of Eron that I hated, the rude side.

"You're easy to read. You put on this mean, tough guy exterior but I've seen you at your most vulnerable," I paused when I realized something and I turned to him in shock, "That's why you are always so awful to me. You hate to look weak, and to me of all people. You wear this mask and sometimes you let it slip and then you put back on this jerk persona. You don't have to do that; I won't think less of you if you are nice to me. Trust me."

"Trust you? A leech loving shape-shifter?" he spat cruelly and I tossed my hair back haughtily, pulling back my shoulders to challenge him.

"Better than a pathetic werewolf afraid to be human," I retorted coolly and Eron growled under his breath at me. We stared each other down for a long time.

"I'm outta here," he replied and in one fluid motion he jumped from the balcony and transformed before bounding off into the darkness, disappearing.

I threw open the door stalking inside before slamming the glass door so hard that it quivered.

"I hate him!" I screamed with frustration and Ephraim and Jane exchanged glances as I stomped passed them to my room, slamming the door behind me and throwing myself onto my bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when we would go sightseeing and then leave Venice and the stupid unreasonable werewolf behind.

***************************

The next morning, Eron had not returned. Ephraim was worried but I dismissed his fears. Eron was the one who left us. After a big breakfast Jane took us to see the sights of Venice. Ephraim was a bit annoyed that I was using his imprint as my personal travel guide but she was knowledgeable and it seemed a shame for that knowledge to go to waste. She left Saint Mark's Basilica for last. There was a line to enter the cathedral but Jane must have known someone who knew someone because we got to go straight in. It was amazing. Jane told us that Saint Mark's was also known as the Church of Gold. It was one of Venice's most famous churches and one of the best known examples of Byzantine architecture. From the parts I understood of her statement, this was a pretty special place. Once we had looked around and taken enough photos we exited the cathedral and headed to a nearby cafe for lunch. Ephraim and I dug into some sandwiches with gusto when someone blocked out my sun so that a shadow fell over me and I smelt a familiar scent.

"Hey E, do you smell that?" I asked Ephraim coolly and Ephraim looked at the person above me and gave a salute while I took a bite of my sandwich before answering my own question, "Smells like a big fat stupid jerk."

Ephraim spluttered with laughter and Jane giggled behind her hand. I finally turned and looked up at Eron smirking triumphantly.

"I resent that, I am not fat," Eron replied calmly taking the empty seat next to me and then he took the other half of my sandwich and devoured it.

"Hey!"

"Sharing is caring Abigail," Eron reminded me licking his lips with relish and I glared at him. Oh so now he was my very best friend again? Whatever.

Jane got to her feet and smoothed out her dress.

"Well now that we are all together again, we should return to Volterra, Marcus and Carlisle have said that if Eron is ready to testify, Athenodora's trial is ready to begin," Jane informed us and a silence fell over us all.

We all glanced furtively at Eron who sighed deeply and nodded.

"I'm ready, lets return."

***************************

The flight back to Rome and the subsequent trip back to Volterra was quiet. Eron kept to himself, not talking, I knew he must be apprehensive about being in a witness against a vampire when the trial was being run by vampires but I knew that Marcus and Carlisle were in charge. I sat with Ephraim and Jane; they spoke quietly to each other while I stared out of the window. We pulled up at the mansion and there was a whole welcome wagon waiting for us. Eron looked alarmed and I sighed shaking my head.

"It's just our family, be prepared, Aunt Alice will smother you," I warned him then held him back so that Ephraim and Jane got out of the car first, "Maybe we can distract them with those two and escape the hugging and squealing."

There was no chance Aunt Alice was letting us get away without the hugging and squealing. As soon as I got out of the car she clutched me to her, almost too tightly, then turned and did the same to Eron pulling away before he even noticed what had happened. Aunt Alice was very good at getting away with hugs. Uncle Jasper came over to me smiling apologetically before kissing my cheek. He held a hand out to Eron, and after looking at me Eron took Uncle Jasper's offered hand and shook it.

"That's my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper," I introduced them all and Aunt Alice waved excitedly latching onto Uncle Jasper's arm.

"I remember them from the photos," Eron replied and I felt cold arms wrapping around my shoulders affectionately and turned to see Heidi on one side of me and Felix on the other. They were both smiling at me but when they looked at Eron they were uneasy.

"This is Heidi and Felix," I continued and Eron nodded politely at them both while Heidi and Felix said hi trying to be friendly.

"I've got so much to tell you," Heidi whispered in my ear, "meet you in your downstairs room later."

I gave her the thumbs up that I understood. They all parted to reveal Grandma Esme who had her hands clasped in front of her chest, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh kids I'm so glad your back, how was your trip?" Grandma asked hugging first Ephraim and Jane and then me and Eron a little awkwardly.

"It was really great, we went on a gondola ride and sightseeing," I told her excitedly and she nodded then gestured us inside,

"Welcome back kids."

We all sort of meandered inside the mansion and Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Grandma disappeared through the secret door.

Felix and Heidi gestured us into a group huddle.

"Athenodora's trial begins tonight at midnight," Felix told us under his breath and we all nodded that we understood and then the group dispersed.

Heidi grabbed my hand winking and then she and I ran off through the secret entrance down the tunnels towards my room. Once we were inside she practically threw me onto the couch and perched beside me excitedly.

"So what's the news?"

"Felix and I are getting married!" Heidi gushed excitedly and I laughed hugging her.

"Congratulations, that's awesome, when's the wedding?" I asked eagerly.

"In a couple of weeks, I was hoping you would be my maid of honour," Heidi said a little shyly and I was honoured.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief and Heidi clutched my hands tightly. Almost too tightly, damn vampire strength.

"Will you?"

"Of course!" I replied excitedly and we hugged again laughing.

"I'm so happy," Heidi crooned happily, the biggest smile on her face.

I was glad to see her so happy. Felix was a wonderful guy and treated Heidi like a queen. They were lucky to have each other. There was a firm knock on my door and startled me.

"Who it is?" I yelled out curiously and a male voice replied smoothly.

"Marcus."

"Come in," I called out and Heidi got to her feet quickly, kissing my cheek.

"Well I am going to go organize, see you tonight," Heidi said in a rush and then she darted passed Marcus, stopping to bow her head respectfully before exiting my room. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Heidi was acting really strange.

"Marcus, how are you?" I greeted Marcus warmly getting to my feet and Marcus came over to me almost shyly. I gestured for him to sit on the couch and I took a seat next to him.

"I am well, how was your trip to Venice?" he queried pleasantly his hands smoothing out invisible creases on his robe.

"Amazing, it's such a beautiful place," I breathed dreamily and Marcus smiled at my expression. He crossed and uncrossed his legs; it was almost as if he was nervous in my presence.

"And the werewolf, he is doing well?"

"He has regained his strength. I haven't met anyone more frustrating in my whole life!" I said widening my eyes for effect. O.k., maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Eron confused me to a point where I wanted to scream and bang my head against a brick wall. Marcus chuckled at my expression.

"You are so dramatic young Abigail, it has been a long time since I have been in contact with someone as emotional as you," Marcus told me smiling fondly and I blushed a little.

"Is it too much? Aunt Alice says my whole family are always over dramatic," I asked him frowning with worry and Marcus shook his head.

"Not at all, I find it refreshing," he assured me and I felt myself blush a little more under his gaze. Marcus took something from his pocket and looked over at me, "I have something for you."

"What is it?" I was immediately curious.

"A gift," was all he said holding out a small black box. I took the box from him apprehensively and snapped the box open. Inside was a pearl necklace, with more pearls and diamonds dangling from the main necklace. It had to have been worth a lot of money.

"Oh my goodness, are you sure?" I asked looking up at Marcus is disbelief and he nodded.

Marcus reached over and took the necklace and gestured for me to turn around. I did so and he dropped the necklace around my neck and I lifted my hair so he could do up the clasp. I heard him breathe in my scent, and when I turned back to face him he had a strange look on his face. Not a disgusted look like I would have expected from vampires, but a dazed sort of look.

"Indeed, it has been going to waste in a vault since my mate passed away, it seems silly to keep hiding it away," he said shrugging his shoulders and I gaped at him my hands drifting up to caress the necklace.

"But…are you sure you want to waste it on me?" I stuttered, still in shock that he was giving me this. I already had the necklace and bracelet from the first party, I couldn't believe he was giving me more.

"It would not be a waste, you are not without beauty, and against your dark skin, the necklace will have the perfect setting," he assured me smoothly and I was sure I blushed a deep red at the compliment. I had never had a man speak to me like this.

"Thank you!" I gushed leaning forward to hug Marcus tightly and he froze for a moment alarmed by my closeness before his arm came to wrap around my waist. He breathed in deeply. I couldn't wait to find out why he did that.

"You are welcome," he replied in a tight voice and when I pulled away he had a cheeky smile on his face as he asked, "Will I get a response like this every time I give you a gift?"

"Probably," I admitted sheepishly and he smiled wider. Gifts made me very hug friendly.

"Then I shall give you one everyday," he informed me and I laughed, unsure of what to say to that. It crossed my mind that maybe Marcus felt something for me, that he might possibly like me, but that couldn't be right. He was a regal, intelligent, important, handsome vampire, and I was…I was Abigail Black, a shape shifter from La Push.

Lucky I was saved from making a response by Ephraim bursting into the room. Mom always called entrances like that 'Jacob style entrances', and that both my brothers had inherited it from him. Dad had always laughed when she said that and responded with "sure, sure."

"Abby, did you want to play monopoly with us upstairs?" Ephraim asked quickly, aware that he had been interrupting and I stood up.

"Yeah, o.k.," I turned back to Marcus who had also gotten to his feet and I hugged him again, whispering in his ear, "Marcus, thank you again, I am honoured."

"It was my pleasure young Abigail," Marcus whispered back to me and I waved shyly and followed Ephraim back to the mansion upstairs leaving Marcus behind.

I would see him tonight at the trial, I was looking forward to it, as strange as that sounded.

POLL: I added a poll for what team you are. Team Eron or Team Marcus. It won't change the story but it would be fun to see who is for what suitor!!! So vote on my poll!!

AN: So chapter 8, yew!! Sorry it took so long, blame my husband. I would have had this chapter up last night if he wasn't a computer hog. I'm sorry if Jane is annoying. I'm trying to make her mature, but have her also acting a little like a child again. Mostly it is because that is what Ephraim wants her to be like because he likes taking care of people and even though Abby and Ephraim have told Jane that he imprinted on her which means he will never leave her, she still fears if she isn't child-like enough for him that Ephraim won't be her friend anymore. At least that's what's in my head. Just love her and get used to her because she's not going anywhere soon. Thanks to my Beta, who is a gem and puts up with all my awful spelling and wording mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - An End to the Fighting

I ducked as a vampire lunged for me and I spun to latch onto the vampire's neck biting down as hard as I could. This was a bloodbath. I couldn't see any of my family or friends such was the foray of fighting. I snapped the head completely off the vampire and tossed it aside. How the hell did it come to this?

We had arrived for the trial and everything was calm, though Uncle Jasper had looked concerned and suspicious, glancing around him all the time. Marcus and Carlisle had called for Athenodora to be brought to face them, and she had come glaring defiantly up at them. They told her that her crime was keeping Eron's existence a secret from the Volturi leaders, and her cruelty to him would be punished today. They called Eron forward but he never even got a chance to speak. Athenodora had turned to address the vampires.

"These so called leaders will have us brushing shoulders with werewolves and those who are not worthy of even being in our presence like those shape-shifters," Athenodora turned to look at me and Ephraim and we both bared our teeth at her in response, "join me and fight against them!"

As soon as she said that, all hell broke loose. I was pushed aside by Uncle Jasper as he leaped and intercepted Santiago who had leaped for me specifically. They collided and rolled into the throng of vampires hissing and tearing each other apart. It was carnage all around us. I think there were more on our side but it was hard to tell. There were just vampires covered in blood ripping into each other. I saw Jane taking care of two vampires who had advanced on her, they were writhing around on the floor in pain and Jane calmly walked over and dismembered them with Ephraim's help. Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle and Marcus had a fire started from the old thrones and Jane and Ephraim tossed the vampire remains into the fire and any they could find around. Aunt Alice was fighting Athenodora who wasn't particularly skilled in fighting, but she was being protected by Santiago who had thrown off Uncle Jasper, though Uncle Jasper was chasing him down.

I turned and saw Afton smiling evilly at me before he opened his mouth. I leaped and phased before he got the chance and latched onto his neck to stop him from using his gift. I tore into his throat ignoring his gargles of pain. I smelt Eron beside me, he was in human form and he grabbed Afton from behind and just ripped his head off. Suddenly cold arms grabbed me and threw me into the nearest wall. Ouch. That really hurt. I got up as quickly as possible shaking my head while looking for my assailant who didn't have the guts to come at me from the front. It was Sulpicia. That bitch was going down. Sulpicia hissed at me, crouched low in attacking position. We circled each other snapping viciously and I waited till she moved first. She jumped at me and I ducked under her and we turned to regard each other again.

"I told you to watch your back dog," she taunted me as we circled each other again and I growled deep in my chest.

She jumped at me again and I ducked but jumped just as she passed over me and latched onto her leg. She howled with pain. Eron appeared and grabbed Sulpicia by the arm and I tugged hard so that her leg ripped off. I spat it from my mouth and jumped on her again this time going for her arm. She was moaning and screaming and I caught a look at Eron who was smiling, happy to let me rip her piece by piece. We made quick work of her. Eron grabbed me and carried me to where Jane, Heidi and Grandma were. He deposited me with them then he and Ephraim formed a circle around us that Felix, Marcus and Grandpa completed. Eron couldn't transform since we were underground but he was doing well in human form. Werewolves retained their strength even when they were in human form.

"Jane do something!" Marcus hissed at her as he jumped and tackled a vampire who came to challenge me and Jane was panicked.

"I can't, it is difficult for me to pick which ones are on our side and which are on their side," Jane replied frowning, her eyes not leaving Ephraim who had engaged into a fight with another vampire that Grandpa was helping him destroy.

"Hurt them all, it will at least stop the fighting, then we can find out who is on what side," Eron growled at her and Jane hesitated for only a second then she nodded and stared out at the crowd of vampires concentrating hard.

One by one, from the front then to the back the vampires fell to the ground in pain until the only ones left standing were those of us close to Jane.

Marcus stood above them and opened his arms wide to address them all while they lay prone and unable to move.

"Aren't you all sick of fighting? I know I am, if you must challenge our rule then do so with honour, any vampire who wishes to challenge me come forward now and I will fight you, one on one. But why should we fight? Do you want to fight me and win so that you can challenge the werewolves once more? How many more of your brethren must die in battles before you are satisfied? We, the vampires, were the ones who attacked the werewolves first in fear that they one day would do the same, but fighting for a cause not yet proven has only caused us pain and loss. Who amongst you have lost mates or friends in these senseless battles? We should have spoken with the werewolves, instead of attacking them without reason. Perhaps if we had, if I had been strong enough to oppose Aro and Caius, our lost ones would still be here today. I know I am tired of fighting against beings that before we attacked them had left us in peace. I want to know peace like that again," Marcus gazed out across the crowd of crumpled vampires. Jane released them from her gift. No one moved. Marcus sighed deeply, "Brothers and sisters, we shall fight no more with werewolves or shape-shifters or any of those who are different to us. I look forward to a world where we need not fight."

The vampires started to get to their feet and those who knew Ephraim and I quite well and who were firm supporters of Marcus started cheering. Others looked unsure, but not defiant. I could see that Marcus' empowered speech made sense to them.

"Those of you who say we cannot live together in peace, I ask you to look upon this coven…no, look upon this family that consists of vampires, werewolves, humans and shape-shifters. Their number is large; all of them respect and love the other whatever species they are. They are our proof; peace will be ours once again!" Marcus roared holding his arms up to the ceiling and there was a chorus of cheers, no one was opposing him now. Grandpa came forward and patted Marcus on the shoulder. The battle was over.

A clean up of the hall began, the Volturi were eager to put this battle behind them. Grandpa went on a quick search to see if there were any vampires that needed his help. Grandma was helping Ephraim phase back under the cover of a cloak and I phased back underneath the Volturi cloak that Marcus held over me and clutched the fabric to cover my naked body.

"Thank you," I whispered to Marcus shoving my arms through the holes and Marcus chuckled at my embarrassment.

"You are welcome young Abigail," he replied graciously and calmly, like he hadn't just given a speech that would change the course of vampire and werewolf history for ever.

"Why do you keep calling me young? I'm twenty you know," I huffed at him jokingly and Marcus stroked my hair back from my forehead, his cool fingers gentle.

"But still so young compared to me," he breathed softly, his fingers coming to rest on my cheek.

I looked up into his eyes, his golden eyes, and it occurred to me that Marcus too had changed his diet to animals instead of humans. He was changing everything in Volterra, a revolutionary. I respected this vampire, I truly did.

I heard a soft growl from somewhere to my right and Marcus pulled his hand away as I turned to see Eron standing beside me. I gazed up at him smiling then back to Marcus who had a perplexed look on his face. As though he realized something and it made him sad. I felt Eron move closer to me, almost protectively.

"Marcus this is Eron, I don't believe you have officially met," I introduced them and Marcus shook his head, his golden eyes not leaving Eron's sapphire blue ones.

"No we have not, it is an honour," Marcus nodded his head, holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Eron replied strongly, clasping Marcus' hand and they shook slowly.

They both stood there glaring each other down as though they were trying to win a staring contest. I didn't understand their animosity, especially Marcus who had just made such a passionate speech about being friends with werewolves. There was a commotion when vampires pulled forward the remains of Santiago. He had lost one of his arms, but had managed to keep the rest of his limbs, though I think he was missing a couple of fingers and his ear.

"What the hell is he still doing alive?" Ephraim cursed coming forward and Jane held him back as Grandpa Carlisle came forward to explain.

"He gave us some information in exchange for his life, I wondered how Caius had been able to capture you Eron, Santiago said that Caius made a deal with a werewolf, the werewolf wanted to rule his people and so sent you on a suicide mission to find your sister even though the werewolf knew she was gone from Volterra," Grandpa addressed Eron who's gaze became murderous.

"Which werewolf?" he demanded hotly and Carlisle shrugged. Eron turned to Santiago and grabbed him by his shirt and hauling him into the air before sneering threateningly, "which werewolf?"

"He does not know," Grandpa intercepted Eron before he did anything rash and Eron looked disgusted as he threw Santiago to the ground, the pathetic vampire moaned. Grandpa was silent before he commented thoughtfully, "It must have been a werewolf who would benefit from you and your sister's demise."

Eron turned and stalked from the hall and I smiled apologetically at Marcus and Grandpa before running after him.

"Eron!" I called to his departing back as I hurried to catch up with him, "Where are you going?"

I nearly ran into his chest when he stopped and turned to face me.

"I need to clear my head, I'm going running," he said shortly turning and walking away and I started walking quickly behind him.

"I'll come with you," I told him and he laughed gruffly.

"To keep an eye on me for your vampire buddies?" he asked sarcastically and I stopped running after him and placed my hands on my hips.

"No, because you are my friend and you are hurting," I replied strongly and Eron stopped walking and turned to face me. I nearly winced at the look on his face; confused, angry, sad, shocked; he was lost.

Eron looked like he was going to protest but instead he nodded and then turned and strode down the hallways once more. I raced after him. I won this round.

As soon as we reached the woods Eron phased and howled loudly to the moon. I gave a giggle behind my hand and Eron turned to me raising a wolf eyebrow curiously.

"I thought werewolves only did that in the movies," I commented laughing and Eron snorted angrily and I realized this probably wasn't the best time to be making fun of him so I huffed, "All right, sorry for making fun of you, jeez, I didn't know werewolves were made without a sense of humour."

I started pulling down the robe I was wearing and it reached my shoulders when I realized that Eron hadn't turned around. I think I was used to all the boys in my pack knowing that they better not look when I was changing but I'd forgotten Eron didn't know the rules. I pulled the robe back up and glared at him.

"Hey pervert, this show ain't free, turn around," I growled at him and Eron made a sound I knew was laughter and he turned to give me privacy.

I stripped off my robe quickly putting it on a tree so that I could come back and wear it later then phased into my wolf form. Eron turned once I had changed and looked down at me curiously. I wondered at his reaction but then realized that this was the first time he could actually inspect me as a wolf. It would have been kind of difficult when there were vampires trying to, you know, kill us and all. I trotted over to him and nudged his leg urging him to start running and that I was ready. Eron needed no further encouragement as he bounded away and I chased after him. We ran together side by side as the wind raced through our fur. It had been a long time since I had been able to do this, to just run free. We reached a lake and Eron paused and let out another loud howl. I belatedly realized that it was just about dawn. Eron tilted his head towards the rising sun and his form morphed back into human. I turned to give him privacy and heard rustling.

"You can turn," he said softly and I turned to see Eron sitting beside the lake, his back to me with his legs drawn up to his chest. His back rippled with muscles, I was struck dumb for a moment. I regarded him for a few seconds before phasing into human form and hurrying to sit behind Eron with my back to his.

"If your hands go anywhere they aren't supposed to, I'll break them off," I threatened him a little embarrassed and I felt his body shake as he laughed silently.

We fell into a comfortable silence as the morning sun shone down on us. It was nice; I hadn't stayed up long enough to watch a sunrise in years.

"Tell me about your family Eron?" I asked softly and I felt Eron stiffen behind me.

"Why?"

"I told you about mine," I retorted and Eron sighed deeply. I wasn't sure he was going to say anything else, but then he started speaking with more emotion in his voice than usual.

"My father…he was the strongest of our pack. Everyone respected him. He was wise and just. My mother was beautiful. The perfect mate. She was caring, always worrying over me and my older sister. Father was grooming me to take his place in the pack; he would always say that there were two things in this world that I should hold dear. My sister and my pack. I promised to protect my sister, whatever happened. I took after my father; my sister took after our mother. You would not know that we were related except when we transformed, in human form we look nothing like. My sister was the apple of my parent's eye; they planned a good match for her."

"Planned a match?" I interrupted him wrinkling my nose at the thought. Eron gave a wry smile.

"Yes, they chose a mate for her. Our parents were killed by Caius and his team about fifty years ago. Once they were gone I took my place as head of our pack. Caius attacked us, I don't know how he found our hiding place, but now that I know about the traitor werewolf it makes sense that he found us. He took my sister and her mate, and killed a lot of my pack, but the rest fought them off. They said that the fight had been relatively easy, it must have been the traitor, and their main goal must have been to kidnap my sister so they could entice me to Volterra. I was away hunting when it happened, I fell apart when I returned to find members of my pack dead and my sister and her mate missing. I promised myself I would find her, whatever it took. Her mate escaped many years later and returned to the pack, he told me that she was being held prisoner in Volterra. I did not hesitate. Caius caught me and I thought that I had lost my chance to find my sister again."

"I will help you find her," I promised reaching behind me to take his hand and I squeezed it.

"You already have," Eron replied, taking a deep breath as he revealed, "My sister is Skylar."

"My Aunt?"

"I do believe she is one in the same," Eron agreed and I couldn't believe how good fate was. Fate had brought Eron to me so that I could take him to reunite with his sister. The universe always provides.

"Well then, you will have to come back to La Push with me," I said decidedly smacking my knee with my fist.

"I was hoping that would be the case," Eron paused and I could hear humour in his voice when he added cockily, "Besides I could not deprive you of my company so soon."

"Be honest, you just can't get enough of me being around," I nudged him with my shoulder and he laughed, "We should get back before people start waking up and wondering why two naked people are running around in the woods."

"I didn't think this out very well did I?" Eron mused and I got to my feet making sure Eron kept his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Wait here, I'll get my cloak for you and I'll stay in wolf form, be right back," I said rushing to bound off but Eron's voice stopped me.

"Abigail."

"What?"

"You are a wondrous creature, has anyone ever told you that?" Eron asked lightly. Of course he wasn't looking at me so I couldn't tell if he was being serious or making fun of me. I decided not to make the moment too seriously.

"Not in the last few hours," I retorted cheekily and then I turned and darted into the woods.

As I raced through the woods to where I left my cloak my mind started wandering to Eron. I felt giddy just being in his presence. I felt light headed and nervous and excited and just wonderful when he was around. I skidded to a halt. Was I in love? I thought back to when Uncle Jasper had showed me what love was and tried to gauge whether this was the same. I couldn't tell and now I was freaking out. I had to see Uncle Jasper right away.

****************************

After Eron and I returned to the mansion I raced to get some clothes on then ignored Eron's curious stare as I ran downstairs to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's room. Uncle Jasper answered the door immediately when I knocked.

"Is Aunt Alice here?" I asked trying to peek around behind him and Uncle Jasper shook his head.

"No, she is with Esme hunting."

Perfect. I pushed passed Uncle Jasper and then pulled him inside and shut the door behind us. Uncle Jasper looked a little shocked by my behaviour; I think he was afraid I was going to pounce on him or something.

"Uncle Jasper I need a favour," I began and Uncle Jasper backed away from me waving his hands as though to ward me off.

"Oh no Abby, I'm not using my gift on you again," Uncle Jasper said strongly and I rolled my eyes. Would no one let me forget that day?

"No, no, I want you to feel what I'm feeling and tell me if it's the same, if it's real love," I told him and Uncle Jasper looked a little bemused but nodded.

I took a seat on their lounge and closed my eyes. I thought about Eron and how I felt when I saw him. The tingling and butterflies in my stomach, the way I felt when he looked at me, when he smiled at me.

"It's hesitant, but its there, its growing strongly," Uncle Jasper mused softly after a few moments, and when I turned to look at him he had a curious smile on his face as he asked, "may I ask who the lucky fellow is?"

"No you may not," I replied jokingly then became serious as I asked, "Please don't tell Aunt Alice, you know she will want to know who it is and I'm just not ready for that yet. I'd hate to be rejected twice in the same year."

Uncle Jasper looked sympathetic.

"All right," he agreed and I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before running from the room and upstairs to the mansion to the man I may very well be in love with. My only problem…I wasn't sure he liked me back.

****************************

It was another couple of weeks before everything settled down in Volterra and my mom's due date was looming closer. Eron and I spent every day together, sometimes with Jane and Ephraim, sometimes by ourselves. I found myself studying Eron whenever we were together, trying to judge from his actions if he was interested in me but I couldn't tell. We talked more about heading to La Push after Grandpa and Marcus didn't need us anymore. Eron shared stories with me about his parents and about Aunt Skylar when they were younger. I told him more stories about my family back in La Push. At night we played scrabble or watched movies. Sometimes we went to watch the sunrise together. I definitely knew I was falling in love…I think.

Heidi and Felix's wedding was in a week, and tonight Marcus asked that Eron and I join him in his study to discuss friendship between vampires and werewolves. We were just about to head to Marcus' chambers when Aunt Alice came running in from the secret entrance.

"Abby, Ephraim come quick!" she screeched at the top of her lungs and we all came running, disturbed by her tone. Uncle Jasper was right behind her and I felt my worry fade to calmness. Oh yeah, Uncle Jasper's power was awesome.

"What is it?" I demanded urgently, Eron was standing behind me with Jane and Ephraim stood beside me holding my hand tightly.

"It's your mom, she is having the babies," Uncle Jasper revealed and I gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Aunt Rose organized it so that you guys could be present at the birth," Aunt Alice announced then she turned the computer screen around and Ephraim, Jane, Eron and I all groaned and averted our eyes. That was one image I could have done for the rest of my life; my mother giving birth to my new brothers or sisters.

"Alice!" mom screamed with indignation from the computer and Aunt Alice giggled shutting the computer so that we didn't have to see anymore.

"Oops."

Jane and Eron backed away, feeling this was a private moment. Plus I think they didn't want to see what they just saw again. Heck, I didn't want to see what I just saw again.

"Aim it at my head Jacob not my freaking vagina!" mom was bellowing instructions from the computer and I could hear dad apologizing profusely. Ephraim started laughing quietly; I wish I could see the humor in this situation.

"O.K., mom saying dad's name and vagina in the same sentence, so not something I want to hear ever again," I muttered to Ephraim grimacing and he nodded.

"Seconded."

"O.K. kids, since you couldn't be here in person we thought we could use the web cam, O.K Alice we're ready," dad was saying and Aunt Alice turned the screen again and we saw mom and dad, dad smiling and mom grimacing. I could see my Aunt Bella in the background with Aunt Rose and they both waved happily, Aunt Rose blew me a kiss.

"Edward don't poke there when you don't have to OK? Your fingers are cold," mom snapped where I couldn't see and I heard Uncle Edward murmur an apology.

"Oh gross, this is so embarrassing, why can't you just email us photos of the babies like a normal family instead of making us watch this, are we in trouble? Are you purposely trying to torture us?" I asked desperately and Aunt Bella giggled shaking her head.

"This is what your mom wanted sweets, and she is scary when she's pregnant," my dad stage whispered to us and mom lashed out and punched him across the face. Dad turned to us with blood pouring from his lip, "see?"

Dad moved from the screen, presumable to clean himself up and Aunt Bella raced after him. They returned a couple of seconds later, dad's lip was healing.

Ephraim and I sighed deeply and backed up so we were sitting on a lounge and Aunt Alice placed the computer on a coffee table and she and Uncle Jasper came to sit with us. Grandpa and Grandma came running in.

"Did we miss anything?" Grandma asked eagerly coming to sit beside me and I snuggled under her cool arm.

"Not yet," Aunt Alice replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey did anyone bring popcorn?" Ephraim commented then laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and Uncle Jasper snickered.

"Ok Leah you are just about right, you know the drill," Uncle Edward's voice came from somewhere and mom groaned and her face turned red with exhaustion.

I buried my face in Grandma's shoulder. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

****************************

It turned out that it only took an hour for mom to push out both my new brother and sister. I silently prayed that when I gave birth, it would be just like that. My brother and sister cried tiny little cries and they were all wrinkly.

"Did we look like that Grandma?" I murmured when dad held up my baby brother to the camera so we could see and Grandma laughed.

"You sure did honey," Grandma confirmed and I wrinkled my nose when Grandpa laughed nodding.

"This is Acheron," dad chimed happily and Acheron, as though realizing dad was speaking about him, burst into tears.

"Why Acheron?" Ephraim queried.

"It's from some vampire book your mom has been reading," dad replied rolling his eyes, "some crazy pregnant woman urge."

Mum chucked a pillow at his head which dad ducked grinning.

"Hey Acheron, I'm your big brother Ephraim, I'm the coolest of all your siblings," Ephraim cooed to the screen and I leaned over and punched him and he play howled then whispered loudly, "I'm also the one that doesn't beat everyone up, that's your big sister Abby's job."

Acheron just cried louder and everyone laughed.

"Hey Acheron, I'm Abby," I called out gently and Acheron stopped crying, listening to my voice, "I'm your big sister and I'm away right now, but when I get home I'm going to give you a great big kiss."

Acheron seemed content, and dad looked up at the screen, an amused smile on his face.

"You put him to sleep sweets."

Everyone laughed and I sighed shaking my head. Well at least I was good for something right? Dad moved away from the screen and Aunt Rose appeared with my baby sister.

"And this is Lily-rose," Aunt Rose introduced my sister who was just sleeping peacefully snuggled into her arms.

"You finally got a namesake Rose?" Aunt Alice asked her eyes glinting with fun and Aunt Rose gave us the thumbs up.

"You know it," then she grinned and added, "We didn't tell you the full names, Lily-Rose Alice Black, and Acheron Jasper Black."

Uncle Jasper grinned widely, pleased that his name was used as well.

"I missed out!" Emmett cried out bursting into the room and Aunt Rose scowled at him.

"Get out of here Emmett you pervert!" mom screamed waking both babies who started yelling and Uncle Emmett left the room as quickly as he appeared.

"Hey Uncle Emmett, Harry's middle name is named after you," Ephraim yelled back over the crying into the computer and I heard Uncle Emmett say 'oh' in the background. I couldn't believe he forgot.

"Anyway, we will be coming home soon," I addressed mom who smiled weakly at me. She was exhausted, I couldn't blame her.

"When? I miss you both," mom demanded, though her voice was soft and gentle.

"Soon mom, Heidi and Felix's wedding is next week, we should be home soon after," I promised and mom smiled happily.

"Good, I can't wait to have you both home with me," she said contentedly and Aunt Rose came over and felt mom's forehead.

"Leah you need to rest," Aunt Rose scolded and mom nodded.

"Ok, love you kids, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, see you soon."

"Bye mom!" Ephraim and I chimed in together adding, "Bye dad! Bye Aunt Bella, Aunt Rose, Uncle Edward, Uncle Emmett."

Everyone said goodbye and Aunt Alice shut the screen. I couldn't believe I had a new baby brother and sister. I couldn't wait to see them in person. I think everyone was thinking the same thing; we all couldn't wait to get back home. Grandma and Grandpa looked a little sad, and I patted Grandma on the hand.

"You guys will visit, and as soon as mom gets over her fear of Volterra, we will bring the kids to visit," I promised and Grandma smiled thankfully at me.

"This just makes it all the more real; what we are giving up to be a part of the Volturi," Grandma said softly and Aunt Alice came to hover over Grandma coming to comfort her.

"Grandpa was right Grandma, its for a good cause, already many of the vampires in Volterra are trying animal blood instead of human blood and they are becoming more accepting of other species, you guys are doing the right thing," I assured her then turned to look up at Grandpa and he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right love, I'm sure Marcus could spare us for a week to visit," Grandpa lent over to kiss Grandpa on the forehead and she brightened considerably. I slapped a hand to my head.

"Marcus, I'm supposed to be meeting with Marcus," I gasped getting to my feet, my heart fluttering, as I ran to the stairs, "Eron, come on!"

Eron came running down the stairs, looking a little apprehensive.

"Ok, we're out, love you guys!" I called out then I grabbed Eron's hand and dragged him to the secret entrance with me.

AN: Thanks everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It is my labour of love :) My Beta is the best! Hope you like this chapter. I think everyone can tell what direction Abby is leaning towards :) Hopefully I will update on the weekend! Much love!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When we arrived at Marcus' chambers I lifted my hand and rapped quickly. The door opened immediately to reveal Marcus' smiling face and I returned his smile.

"Sorry we are late," I apologized walking into his room uninvited and Eron followed me closely.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep so I am not inconvenienced, I hope nothing was amiss?" Marcus queried pleasantly and I grinned widely, still elated by the birth of my new siblings.

"My mother gave birth to my new brother and sister."

"Indeed, and they are all well?"

"Yup all went to plan," I gave him the thumbs up and took a seat on the chair he gestured to. Eron said nothing; he just sat beside me, a little closer than was probably normal. I looked over at him curiously but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Marcus.

"Eron, I wanted to talk to you about the werewolves, we would like to meet with their leaders to discuss a friendship between werewolves and vampires, do you think they would be willing?" Marcus proposed to Eron, taking a seat opposite me and we both looked at Eron hopefully.

"Maybe," Eron replied shortly and we waited for him to say more but he remained silent, seeming to be a little agitated. It fell into an awkward silence and I was so uncomfortable I had to say something.

"We ran into another werewolf in Venice, I think there are more of them out there right Eron?"

"There are werewolves that managed to escape the slaughter," Eron revealed without giving too much away at all. I glanced at him in confusion, what was with the strong, silent treatment?

"I think it would be in both species interest to call a truce between them, I want to put an end to the war," Marcus said smoothly and Eron sat up straighter in his seat.

"How could a werewolf trust a vampire?" he spat at Marcus and Marcus rose to the challenge.

"The same way a vampire would trust a werewolf."

They glared at each other and both got to their feet, staring the other down. I stood up as well, wanting to make sure this didn't end up in a big fight. I couldn't understand this sudden show of testosterone from men who when in my presence separately were usually so cordial, especially Marcus.

"There are more of you vampires left than us werewolves," Eron retorted his fists clenching and unclenching. A shiver ran through me as I found myself inexplicably attracted by Eron's show of dominance. It must be a wolf thing.

"Vampires are known to keep to their word; can you say the same of werewolves?" Marcus asked, purposely being cruel and Eron growled as they stepped closer to each other, squashing me between them.

"What are you trying to insinuate bloodsucker?"

I don't know if they realized they were snarling and hissing at each other with me in-between them but it was only a matter of time before I received spittle in my face. I placed a hand on each other their chests and pushed them away from each other.

"Well this isn't difficult, if relations between vampires and werewolves are to be civil then an agreement must be drawn up, signed by the leaders of both species," I said quite simply and Marcus turned his attention to me.

"Such a wonderful mind you have young Abigail," Marcus complimented me taking a seat next to me and I heard Eron growl under his breath. I wondered at Eron's strange reaction. Marcus stroked his chin thoughtfully, "We must discuss this further, after the dance tonight, you are taking Abigail I would assume Eron?"

"I am not taking her to the dance, I'm not even going to the stupid thing," Eron spat rudely and I felt like he had slapped me in the face. He didn't want to take me to a dance. Surely this was my proof that Eron didn't care for me the way I did for him.

"Well then you won't mind if I took her," Marcus turned his attention to me and took my hand in his as he addressed me, "Abigail my dear, would you like to be my date for the dance?"

I glared at Eron, who was staring at me.

"I'd love to," I replied still glaring at Eron. Eron hissed under his breath then turned and stalked from the room. I tried to ignore the way my heart hurt at his rejection. If Eron was going to be a bastard, then I would forget him and have a great time tonight. Marcus had that sad look on his face again, I didn't understand it but when he saw me inspecting him Marcus smiled widely.

"I will come and get you before the dance," Marcus told me and I nodded.

"I'll be ready," I assured him hugging him, and then I ran to go prepare.

***************

I was standing in my underwear with three dresses laid out in front of me to choose from, but I didn't really feel like dressing up. I collapsed onto the nearest lounge and pouted. Why didn't Eron want to take me to the dance? He didn't even care that Marcus was taking me. Stupid oaf of a werewolf. What did I care? I would have a wonderful time tonight, without him and his grumpiness keeping me down. There was a knock on my door and Heidi strolled in without me even inviting her. Volturi Vampires, gotta love their no respect for my privacy.

"Heidi?" I greeted her dully, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Abby, Marcus sent me to help you get ready for the dance tonight," Heidi was carrying some dresses with her and threw them onto my bed before asking, "Now what are you wearing?"

"Aunt Alice packed me a couple of dresses, I was thinking of this one," I held up a purple dress that was an appropriate length, sensible and elegant and Heidi shook her head.

"If you want to catch the eye of a certain werewolf, then I am afraid you will have to go a little more daring," Heidi said rather ominously and I was alarmed at the mischievous tone to her words. I didn't like the look on her face, it was a little scary.

"How much more?"

"Something like this," Heidi pulled out a dress from her personal collection and my mouth dropped open as I stared at the scanty item of clothing.

"Oh my god."

*********************

Hours later I was standing in front of the mirror, staring at myself in the 'Heidi' outfit, hair and make up. Heidi was standing behind me and nodding her head approvingly.

"Oh my god, if my dad saw me he would have a fit!" I screeched embarrassed, tugging at the extremely short skirt and Heidi chuckled.

"Well sometimes you have to go to extremes to get someone's attention," she replied knowingly and I sighed deeply staring at my reflection. I almost didn't look like myself. The corset, yes another corset; Heidi loved them apparently, was black with ribbon on the front pulling the bodice tight. Again, the whole 'boobs falling out of the top' was happening but I was getting used to it, being dressed by Heidi meant it was inevitable. My make up was heavy, dark eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner, bright red lipstick. Tiny red skirt, and knee high black boots. My hair was slicked back and pulled into a low ponytail on one side of the neck. I looked pretty gothic actually, but it was how most of the vampire women dressed in Volterra. The men dressed in their cloaks, all in black.

"Why is Marcus doing this, trying to help me win over Eron? From his reactions to Eron, he really doesn't like him," I asked tugging at my hair and Heidi slapped my hand away.

"Marcus can see relationships, you and Eron have a strong bond, even if Eron doesn't acknowledge it. As to why he is trying to help you both, well, you will just have to ask him," Heidi nudged me out of the way with her bum as she then proceeded to check out her reflection appraisingly in the mirror. She smiled at herself. God I wish I had her legs.

"Eron won't be jealous," I said depressingly sitting on my bed and Heidi's cell beeped so she flicked it open and then grinned at me.

"Felix just texted me that Eron turned up at the dance, I assure you he is jealous, and he is at this dance merely for you, to keep an eye on you."

I heard the tapping on my door and I raced to answer it. I was kind of hoping it was Eron coming to apologize for being an arse, again, but it was Marcus picking me up for the dance. I was heartened to see his smiling face. He looked quite dashing tonight. Instead of the regular Volturi cloak, he was wearing a tight black sweater and black dress pants.

"Marcus," I gave him the once over nodding approvingly.

"Abigail…you look…amazing," Marcus breathed in awe, then he sniffed my scent discreetly, though I noticed of course. I didn't say anything, as per our deal, but I was even more curious as time went on.

"Thank you," I couldn't help the blush that rose to my face. Marcus held out his arm and I took it beaming up at him.

Marcus lead me downstairs and to the hall where the ball was being held. The music was already playing, this time it was current music. It was more like a dance party than anything else. Vampires were getting on down with each other, it was actually kind of raunchy. Well that explained why Heidi told me to wear this outfit in particular. I fit right in except for my dark skin. I unconsciously tried to look for Eron, to catch sight of him, but I couldn't see anything over the crowd of vampires.

Marcus and I walked around for a while, greeting and speaking to vampires before Marcus took my hand and spun me into his arms as a slow song came on. Marcus was very proper with how he held me, one hand holding mine, the other on my waist. He pulled me close so that my head was against his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted out and Marcus pulled away from me slightly looking a little confused.

"Doing what dear?"

"Helping me get Eron to notice me."

Marcus pursed his lips at my question. He pulled me back close to him and then he began whispering his story in my ear.

"I once had a mate, her name was Didyme. She was my everything. When she died, I died with her, passing through life but never experiencing it, doing whatever Caius and Aro asked of me. I became numb to my feelings. And then you came. You remind me so much of Didyme. Her gift was to make people happy, you also have the ability to do this without any powers at all. You bring your Grandfather and Grandmother so much pride, your brother though devoted to Jane is only completely happy when you are with him, your aunts and uncles take joy in being near you, even Heidi and Felix have become brighter because of you, you bring happiness to anyone you come in contact with, including me."

"I think that is a bit of exaggeration Marcus," I said blushing to the roots of my hair and Marcus pulled away from me and smiled fondly.

"I don't think so, I esteem you Abigail Black, and because I regard you so highly, I want to see you happy with whomever you choose," it looked like it pained Marcus to say those words. I hated seeing him look like that.

"Even if its with a werewolf?" I asked shyly and Marcus nodded.

"Even if it is with a werewolf," he repeated, his voice lacking the warmth it held previously, then he spotted something over my shoulder and gave a weak smile, "Speaking of said werewolf, look who approaches."

I looked over my shoulder to see Eron walking towards us, a purpose in his step. He came over to us and Marcus and I stopped dancing looking at Eron expectantly.

"Abigail, a dance?" Eron asked through clenched teeth and I smiled politely.

"Of course."

"Take a hike bloodsucker," Eron hissed at Marcus who smiled a little sadly at me, then backed away handing me delicately to Eron.

Eron was nowhere near as graceful a dancer at Marcus. In fact, he sucked. He held me awkwardly and then sighed with annoyance like it was a big chore. He wasn't looking at me, which sort of pissed me off because all the other vampires were looking at me quite lecherously. And I stunk to them!

"Why are you dressed like that?" Eron spat at me his face twisting in disgust. I was offended. I thought I looked quite nice, different but still nice.

"Like what?" I demanded, my voice hardening with anger and Eron refused to look at me, like he was so angry he could barely contain himself.

"Like one of them, are you hoping to entice a vampire lover?" he enquired cruelly and I stopped dancing and pushed him away from me. I saw Ephraim in my peripheral vision moving to come to me, but Marcus interfered holding him back and shaking his head.

"You are such an idiot," I retorted angrily backing away from him and moving towards the gardens to stand by the fountain breathing deeply to keep my temper. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Eron had followed me out to the garden and he grabbed my arm roughly.

"I don't want you looking like that," he growled darkly in my ear and I turned to face him absolutely furious. Who did he think he was? He didn't own me.

"Like what? A vampire whore-wannabe?" I asked sarcastically, then I glanced down at his hand that held my arm and said stonily, "Let go of my arm."

Eron seemed to realize he was holding me tighter than he should and let go immediately. The bruises that were there faded away.

"Abby, I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, then he ran a hand through his sandy hair with frustration, "I just…all those vampires were looking at you."

"So?" I demanded hands on my hips in what I hoped was an intimidating pose because I was very pissed off. What a freaking jerk! I can't believe I even thought he was remotely attractive. I can't believe that I thought I was in love with this moron.

"I don't want them looking at you," Eron stated strongly, possessively.

Well that kind of shut me up. Eron started pacing, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. I'd never seen him so unsure of himself. It was strange.

"Eron…" I said reaching out to him but he turned away from me.

"I hated you at first you know. You were like best friends with those bloodsuckers, and I hated you for it," Eron's voice was venomous at the beginning, but as his speech went on his voice became softer, fonder, "I thought that hate was why I felt I had to follow you around, keep an eye on you but I've begun to realize that hate isn't the reason that I want to be near you all the time. I can't let you out of my sight. I don't want anyone else looking at you, or touching you. You're in my thoughts, when I sleep your in my head, when I'm awake I have to be near you. Your scent drives me insane. When I saw you with Marcus I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands. I want you to be mine forever, I want you for my mate."

I stared at him; mouth open and he looked at me furtively, waiting for my response.

"That was…not the big romantic speech I was hoping for," I said honestly and Eron swallowed hard before rushing forward and grabbing my hands in his.

"Abigail, I…I…love you," he stuttered in a way that was endearing. I melted at his words. I was in love, and he loved me back. I was sure that what I was feeling now was what my parents felt.

"That was a bit closer to the speech I was hoping for," I said shyly, and Eron kissed my hands smiling, his handsome face shining with happiness when I added, "I love you too Eron."

Eron took my face in his hands gently and brought my lips to his. When our lips met it felt like fireworks were going off all around us. I forgot where I was, why I was here, all I knew was that I was kissing the man I loved and who loved me back and it was glorious. His tongue licked my lips and I moaned against his mouth. This was the best kiss I'd ever had…not that I had much to compare. I kissed a total of two men in my life, one being my Uncle Jasper and the other being Embry and both were severely huge mistakes. Kissing Eron was incredible. Somehow my hands had crept around his neck and my fingers were tangling with the hair at the nape of his neck. One of his hands was around my waist clutching me to him, his other hand was still caressing my face. We finally broke apart for air both of us panting heavily. Our eyes met and we both smiled.

"Now that we have established that we love each other and belong to each other for ever, lets get you out of that hideous dress," Eron growled lustfully into my ear and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his lips to meet mine again passionately. Tonight ended up being my lucky night after all.

************************

Felix and Heidi's wedding was mine and Eron's first official public outing as a couple. Straight after the wedding we were heading home. Of course I wanted Eron to meet my family since he was my mate now. Just saying he was my mate made my stomach feel all tingly and excited. Eron was looking forward to coming to La Push and meeting his long lost sister. Aunt Alice was very surprised but over the moon that Eron and I were together, though when she started talking about our wedding I quickly pushed Eron out of the room. Uncle Jasper was delighted and was happy to confirm to me that what Eron and I felt for each other was real. Ephraim was overjoyed, although he was also a little depressed that he didn't have a mate of his own, but at least he had Jane and she kept him happy. Heidi and Felix were happy for me but I think also a little unsure about my choice of partner. After assuring them both that I couldn't be happier they warmed up to Eron and Eron started treating them as he did Jane.

So it was the day of Felix and Heidi's wedding and it was a bittersweet moment for me. I was so happy for Heidi and Felix, but I was also saddened that I was returning home and I wouldn't see them everyday. Heidi had gone with a theme wedding idea, much to Aunt Alice's delight. Aunt Alice had picked all the dresses and the decorations and pretty much organized the whole ceremony. Aunt Alice was good at theme weddings, I'd seen pictures of my Aunt Rosalie's wedding to Uncle Emmett when my mom had been maid of honour. It was Grecian themed and everything looked amazing, I was sure Heidi's wedding would be just as perfect, in spite of the costumes. It was a medieval themed wedding; in my opinion it wasn't the greatest idea but at least it wasn't a Star Wars themed wedding or something equally amusing. Plus it was what Heidi wanted seeing as she is the bride. The wedding was going to be held in the garden of the mansion on ground level in the morning light. I couldn't wait to see all the vampires sparkling in the sun, I loved watching them glitter.

At this moment in time I was with Aunt Alice in the mansion room upstairs squeezing myself into my dress. I should have known the stupid thing would come with a corset, but even worse, Aunt Alice and I would be dressed as wenches. Yes, I was seriously dressing as a bar wench to be a bridesmaid in a vampire wedding. Once I was shoved into the dress Aunt Alice gave me the once over.

"You look good," Aunt Alice smiled approvingly and I gave a weak smile, trying to hike up my top. Why did Heidi love 'booby falling out' tops? This was ridiculous.

Heidi swept into the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh you both look wonderful!" Heidi gushed before running to the mirror and checking out her reflection. I rolled my eyes. God that woman loved her own reflection, but I couldn't blame her, she looked amazing.

Her luscious hair was pulled back from her face, and she had a gold headband around her forehead. Her eyes were a honey red colour, nearly golden from her new vegetarian diet. Her make up was simple, basic, but enhanced her features. The dress was also simple. It was a pale blue colour, with a tight bodice that fell into a full skirt from her waist. The sleeves got bigger the closer they got to her wrists. She looked the very image of a medieval princess. I couldn't wait to see what the boys looked like. Uncle Jasper and Ephraim were standing in as Felix's best men.

The ceremony was ready to begin so we hurried downstairs preparing to walk. A string quartet began playing and Aunt Alice started walking down the aisle. All the vampire guests were dressed in period costumes, I loved how into costumes the whole Volturi were. It was my turn next and I turned to give Heidi the thumbs up before making my walk down the aisle. At the end of the aisle Ephraim was making funny faces at me. I looked over at the guests and saw Eron standing with Jane. Eron waved and smiled at me and my heart filled with warmth as I floated down the aisle. As I reached the end of the carpet I came face to face with Marcus who was presiding over the ceremony. We smiled at each other and then I took my place beside Aunt Alice for Heidi's entrance. She looked beautiful. As she started walking down the aisle I turned to look at Felix and he had this big grin on his face that he couldn't wipe away. He looked so happy. I glanced over at Eron and he winked. My eyes never left his face during the whole ceremony.

As Felix and Heidi ran back down the aisle under a rain of rice I met up with Eron and he kissed me gently wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I like your dress," he whispered grinning widely and I punched him in the arm.

We turned as our family approached and I knew that they were going to tell us that it was time to go. My heart fell with sadness.

"It's time Abby, you have to go," Grandpa said tapping me on the shoulder and I sighed deeply as Heidi and Felix hurried over to us. They were holding hands and giggling together. They looked so happy and in love, the perfect newlyweds, I was overjoyed for them.

"Heidi, Felix, congratulations, I'll come visit as soon as I can," I promised hugging Felix tightly, before turning to Heidi and we hugged.

"I'll miss you," Heidi whispered to me and I hugged her tighter.

"I'll miss you too," I said sadly, then leaned over and pulled Felix into the hug as well adding, "both of you."

Felix and Heidi moved to say goodbye to Eron, Ephraim, Jane, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Jane was coming with us, she had decided she needed a break from Volterra and Ephraim was overjoyed. I knew she was coming just for him, she couldn't make him stay away from his family, she was doing this for him.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you will both come soon won't you?" I turned to my grandparents and they both smiled sadly.

"We promise," Grandma told me drawing me into a gentle hug before passing me to Grandpa.

"Have a safe flight," Grandpa told me pinching my cheek like he did when I was a little girl and I laughed.

I would miss my grandparents. I was sure my Aunts and Uncles would feel their absence the most. Aunt Alice said that the others back home were devastated when they were told my grandparents weren't coming home. They understood it was for the good of their kind but they couldn't help but feel sad that their family was being separated.

I smelt a familiar scent come up behind me, plus Eron's growl under his breath and I knew who was behind me without turning around.

"Marcus," I greeted him turning to give him a goodbye hug. Marcus held onto me quite tightly, then he released me suddenly.

"I did not forget my promise," Marcus held out an envelope to me, his voice tight with emotion, "Here. Don't read it until you are on the plane."

"Take care of yourself Marcus," I whispered to him, leaning over to kiss his cheek and he breathed in my scent.

"You too Abigail Black," he replied, his eyes staring into mine, "I shall miss you dearly."

Eron came over and placed an arm around my shoulders possessively and giving everyone one last wave we headed out to the waiting car to be taken to Rome, and then back to La Push.

AN: So its over, Abby chose. She still deosn't even realise the extent of Marcus' affection for her. I thought I might add an update of characters for La Push so that you don't forget who they are next chapter. Please review. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. All the reviews really motivate me to keep going!

La Push Characters  
Stella - Kim and Jared's daughter  
Levi - Sam and Emily's eldest son  
Alyssa - Paul and Rachel's eldest daughter.  
Naomi - Sam and Emily's youngest daughter  
Harry - Leah and Jacob's eldest  
Esther - Leah and Jacob's youngest. Embry's imprint.  
The current Pack members - They will only be alluded to briefly and referred to as The Pack. Colin (BEta) Logan, Duncan, Ethan, Noah, Connor, Nathan, Caden and Anthony.  
Skylar - Werewolf. Seth's imprint.

The imprints have other children, I haven't named yet, most will only be alluded to briefly but if you would like to suggest any names please let me know! I have at least a boy and a girl that needs names (Seth's son and daughter). Probably Rachel and Paul's twins as well.

I think that's everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Meet the Cullen's

We all changed our outfits in the toilets before boarding our flights; you know walking around as wenches wasn't exactly the best traveling outfit. First class again, I was very pleased; first class was the best part about flying. Aunt Alice and I snuggled into a couple of seats at my request, Eron and Uncle Jasper in another pair of seats and Jane and Ephraim in the others. I wanted Aunt Alice with me when I opened up the letter from Marcus, since I was a little afraid to see what it contained. Now that I had the letter I wasn't sure I wanted to open it.

"What's that?" Aunt Alice asked of the envelope I was twirling around in my hands.

"A note from Marcus," I replied frowning thoughtfully, staring at the envelope trying to discern what secret it held. Aunt Alice smiled, pleased by my confidence in her, "I just wanted you with me when I opened it."

"Sure darling, what is it supposed to say?"

"Why he smells me," I replied to her question and Aunt Alice looked taken aback by my response.

"Oh…I thought that was quite obvious," Aunt Alice commented like it was common knowledge and I turned to her with a surprised look on my face.

"You knew why?"

Aunt Alice studied my face and pursed her lips, strangely serious.

"Maybe you should read his note," she finally said softly and I nodded turning my attention back to the envelope.

I breathed deeply then ripped open the envelope and read the words on the paper enclosed. I stared at the small piece of paper hard. I couldn't figure it out.

"It only has three words, La Tua Canante," I pronounced the words slowly. They sounded strange coming from my mouth, but they seemed awfully familiar, I just couldn't place them. What the heck was La Tua Canante and how did that explain Marcus' obsession with my scent? Aunt Alice saw my confusion and knew I hadn't figured it out yet.

"Think Abby, who else do you know who are attracted to each other's scents like Marcus is to yours?" Aunt Alice forced me to think and I lay back into the chair and closed my eyes. Where had I heard that phrase before? Suddenly it all fell into place, as I remembered all the stories I had even heard about a La Tua Canante.

"Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella," I whispered as everything fell into place and my voice choked as I asked in disbelief, "Marcus felt that strongly for me?"

"We thought you knew," Aunt Alice said a little sadly and I shook my head.

"No, I had no idea," I murmured so many questions running through my head, all of them starting with why. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he help me win Eron if he felt so strongly about me? Why didn't he say anything?

I felt awful. I saw how devoted my Uncle Edward was to Aunt Bella, she was his La Tua Canante as well, Uncle Edward always said that he couldn't survive without her. A La Tua Canante was like a vampire version of an imprint. It was strong, and Marcus let me go even though it hurt him. Why hadn't he told me? I never allowed myself to think of Marcus in that way, I never believed that he could feel that way about me so I never opened myself up to the possibility of him and me. To discover that he and I could have been and I broke his heart; it hurt me to know that I hurt him, it hurt to think about what could have been if I had realized sooner. I had Eron now, I was bonded to him, it was too late. Too late for Marcus and me.

I was stunned, I couldn't move. Aunt Alice frowned with concern at the look on my face then she got out of her seat and moved to where Uncle Jasper sat with Eron. Aunt Alice poked Eron and jerked her head towards me and as soon as Eron looked at me he stood and came over to me.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, his warmth and concern for me making my heart melt.

"Hold me," I breathed throwing myself into his arms and Eron wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Eron kissed my head gently and stroked my hair.

*******************

I promised myself that one day when we returned to Volterra I would apologize to Marcus for not realizing that I meant that much to him. I could never forgive myself for hurting him the way I did, however unintentionally. But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't change how I felt, whatever bond I shared with Eron must have been stronger than the La Tua Canante, Marcus had known that, he had the gift to see relationships and he must have seen my bond with Eron. That's why he had let me go.

For now, I was very excited about introducing Eron to my family. First off we were stopping in Alaska to see the aunt's and uncle's before traveling to La Push. Aunt Ness had demanded we come see her first, she said that Jaylah was bugging her too much about our return and she wanted us to come home just to shut Jaylah up. I had laughed when Aunt Alice passed that message to us. When we got to their house, I jumped out of the car stretching my back before breathing in deeply. Big mistake considering I was in vampire central. I choked and started coughing and Ephraim laughed at me. So I flicked him the finger.

I saw someone running towards us with a large wolf following her and I waved eagerly.

"La-La!"

"Abby!"

We met each other in a rough hug, both of us colliding and falling to the ground laughing. The wolf, who was obviously Brady, disappeared into the woods then returned fully clothed…well as fully clothed as any werewolves in La Push could be. That meant torn jeans and nothing else. Jaylah and I got to our feet and ran over so that she could greet Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Ephraim. I gave Brady a kiss and a hug.

"And who is this?" Jaylah asked curiously sidling up to Eron curiously and they both sniffed each other at the same time. Both of their noses wrinkled in distaste.

"Eron this is Jaylah my cousin, Jaylah this is Eron, my mate," I introduces them and Jaylah and Eron shook hands hesitantly.

"You smell…very strange," Eron said trying to be polite and Jaylah laughed.

"You ain't no garden of roses either," Jaylah replied and Eron chuckled.

"Jaylah is part vampire, part human," I explained for Eron's benefit then turned to Jaylah and continued, "Eron is a real werewolf."

"Cool," Jaylah smiled up at Eron nodding. Jaylah was just so accepting of everyone, just like all us kids. Anything crazy happens; she just takes it in her stride.

"This is Brady, Jaylah's mate," I turned to the big brown Native American beside her and Brady grinned and took Eron's hand shaking it up and down eagerly. He kept glancing over at me and grinning like an idiot. I think it was a sign that he was really happy that I had found my mate as well. They turned to Ephraim and eyed Jane curiously.

"This is Jane, my imprint," Ephraim introduced them and Jane smiled prettily.

Brady looked a little mortified but managed to smile and shake Jane's hand. Jaylah just went straight to hugging Jane tightly. Brady and Jaylah shared a glance; I totally knew what they were thinking. They were wondering exactly how Jane and Ephraim were supposed to be soul mates when Jane was a child and would be that way forever. There were a lot of questions about imprinting that we had yet to find the answer to.

"You should go inside; mom and dad have been cooking since they knew you were coming, I hope you guys are hungry," Jaylah said pointing to the house; Brady moved to lead the way. I guess he was hungry too.

"Where's Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett?" I asked Jaylah as we linked arms and headed up towards the house, with Ephraim, Jane, Eron, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper following.

"Aunt Rose is with your mom and dad in La Push helping look after the new babies. They are so gorgeous; we went to see them last week. Uncle Emmett is inside."

"Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward?" I asked hopefully, excited about seeing them.

"Out hunting, they will be home soon."

****************

Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella came back as we were starting on dessert. I introduced them all and everyone was very polite although Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella seemed a little uncomfortable around Jane. Uncle Jasper whispered that they had bad history. Jane for her part was particularly nice and polite to them both. Brady ate his food quickly then he and Jaylah disappeared to the house she shared with her mom and dad, presumably for some private time, I didn't want to know. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper really wanted to go hunting and decided to take Jane with them. Aunt Bella, Aunt Ness and Uncle Nahuel were also keen to join them so they all went off together leaving Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett home with us.

Ephraim, Eron and I were enjoying coffee together when Uncle Edward came over to us, his eyes glancing between me and Eron. He took a seat opposite us and rested his arms on the table calmly and when I looked over at him enquiringly he quirked an eyebrow and asked innocently,

"So when's the wedding?"

I promptly choked and spat my coffee in Uncle Edward's face. Uncle Emmett howled with laughter while Uncle Edward wipe off his face shaking his head at me like it was my fault he cause me to spit my coffee on him.

"What do you mean?" Eron asked evenly, a half smile coming to his face.

"Well I assumed since you were being 'intimate' with each other, that a wedding would be soon on the way," Edward replied calmly, despite the coffee stain all down his shirt. I had to roll my eyes at that.

"That comment is wildly inappropriate Uncle Edward, this isn't the dark ages, no one marries the first person they are 'intimate' with, if that was the case Ephraim would be married to your..." Ephraim cut off my rant by clamping a hand over my mouth and I stopped to process what I was saying. Bet Ephraim was glad Uncle Edward couldn't read our minds.

"Ephraim would be married to my what...?" Uncle Edward queried pleasantly, this his mind went through the process of elimination. It couldn't be Aunt Bella, she was devoted to Uncle Edward, and it couldn't be his daughter Ness as she was also happily married. When it clicked, Uncle Edward's jaw clenched before he roared,

"You took my granddaughters virginity!"

"No Uncle Edward..." I guess since Ephraim figured he was already busted he may as well enjoy the ride and he had a big grin on his face as he added, "she took mine."

Uncle Edward lunged for Ephraim who bolted out the kitchen door and a loud crack sounded in the air as Uncle Emmett collided with Uncle Edward to keep him from tearing Ephraim a new one.

"Run Ephraim run!" Uncle Emmett screamed dramatically easily holding a furious Uncle Edward in his big muscled arms. Uncle Edward was yelling all sorts of obscenities that I'm sure he had never said in his life.

I couldn't hold in my laughter and I collapsed onto Eron's shoulder but stopped when I saw he wasn't laughing. I frowned up at him curiously.

"How can you not find that funny?" I asked him in disbelief wondering if maybe werewolves were created without funny bones but he was staring down at me with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Was I really your first?"

Oh…awkward. Did guys really want to know if they were your first? Was there some sort of etiquette where I should have told him prior to letting him deflower me?

"Oh...I...well...yeah...I mean...does it matter?" I confessed uncomfortably and Eron took my hand and kissed my knuckles gently.

"You loved me enough to make me your first, that matters a great deal to me," he whispered to me then he lightly kissed my lips and I melted against him.

Our moment ended when Alice burst through the kitchen door her face excited and she placed her hands on her hips eyeing us eagerly.

"I ran all the way back as fast as I could, did someone say there was going to be a wedding?"

********************

Towards night time Jaylah and I headed up to bed. We were laughing and giggling like school girls, talking about Brady and Eron. Aunt Bella and Aunt Ness came gliding into our room. Man I loved how vampires just glided everywhere, like they were ghosts or something, it just looked incredibly cool.

"I'm glad you are all back safe and sound," Aunt Bella snuggled in beside me and I rested my head on her shoulder. Aunt Bella's hugs felt like mom's, albeit freezing cold.

"Me too, its nice to be home," I replied honestly and Aunt Ness smiled over at me as she sat on the edge of Jaylah's bed daintily laying gentle hand on Jaylah's leg.

"It's nice that you brought someone home, Eron seems very nice."

"And he is hot!" La-La injected into the conversation enthusiastically and I blushed a little.

"Edward told me about what happened before and…I…well…I…" Aunt Bella paused awkwardly, and nearly stuttered with embarrassment, "Nessie and I wanted to have a little talk with you both."

Jaylah and I groaned and buried our heads in our hands. Oh god, here it comes, the uncomfortable 'sex talk'. Jaylah and I had both tried to avoid it all our young lives, we had thought we had succeeded but apparently we were wrong. I would give anything, if someone were to come and interrupt this conversation right now. I had no such luck.

"Sex is a wonderful thing, and something special that is shared between two people," Aunt Ness began and I paled. Oh god it was starting, "There is nothing in the world like the connection two people feel when they are making love. When Nahuel and I make love its like fireworks are going off every time."

Jaylah looked over at me and made a face that looked like she was going to vomit. I would too if my mom started gushing about sex, my dad and fireworks.

"Sex is not something you should take lightly," Aunt Bella started to lecture, "Your first time should be special, I know mine certainly was."

_Too late for me_, Jaylah mouthed at me winking and I hid a smile behind a cough. Too late for me too, and I didn't regret it one bit.

"I know this talk is coming a little too late for your first time but I just want to make sure that you are all being safe; we don't want any unexpected pregnancies," Aunt Ness added raising her eyebrows and nudging Jaylah and Jaylah rolled her eyes.

"Plus we have to make sure the men are treating you right," Aunt Bella chimed in and Jaylah stood up and held out her hands to her mother and grandmother.

"Grandma, mom, please we don't need 'the talk', honestly, we are on top of it," La-La interrupted and then she and I looked at each other and burst into laughter at her accidental innuendo.

"I'll bet you are," Aunt Ness muttered under her breath and La-La punched her mom on the arm playfully.

"Bella! Ness! Come get your presents they are in my room!" Aunt Alice called out from down the hall and Aunt Bella and Aunt Ness completely ignored the conversation they had been trying have with us and flew out of the room excited about getting new things. Aunt Alice popped her head into the doorway once they were gone and gave us the thumbs up. God bless Aunt Alice!

"I thought they would never leave," I moaned covering my face with the covers and Jaylah pulled them down her eyes shining with mischief.

"Come look," she encouraged me grabbing my hand and dragging me out of bed then she pulled me over the window whispering, "The boys are getting a sex talk too."

Jaylah and I pushed open our window on the second storey and peeked over the ledge. We saw Eron, Brady, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Nahuel, Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett all standing there. Eron and Brady were standing in front of the four uncles, getting a talking to. I hid a giggle behind my hand trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Our girls mean the world to us," Uncle Jasper was saying, "and we just want to make sure that you boys will take care of them."

"Jaylah and Abigail are young ladies and should be treated with respect," Uncle Nahuel continued the lecture and Uncle Emmett decided to add his two cents. I bet the others were sorry they let him.

"If you are undressing them make sure you do it slow, it's a lot more fun that way, and Rose especially likes it when…" Uncle Emmett began and Uncle Edward coughed to get him back on track and Uncle Emmett frowned sternly, "you better be planning on putting a ring on their fingers. They are women, its what they like."

Eron looked perplexed and Uncle Edward whipped his head around to stare at him.

"But I already…" Eron protested but he was interrupted by Uncle Edward who shook his head.

"Werewolf traditions don't apply here," Uncle Edward informed him and Eron scratched the back of his head. I think he was a little embarrassed. I wondered what werewolf tradition they were talking about.

"Well I already considered us…" Eron tried to say but Uncle Edward shook his head firmly.

"Doesn't apply," Uncle Edward retorted, "Abby is a human shape shifter, not werewolf."

"I love Jaylah, she is my imprint, you know I'm going to marry her," Brady plead his innocence and Uncle Edward advanced on him. Jeez, Uncle Edward was really taking protecting our non-existent virtue pretty seriously.

"I haven't seen a ring on her finger yet."

"I can't afford one yet," Brady muttered a little embarrassed and Jaylah made an 'awww' face. She found it cute her imprint was broke…La-La was funny.

"Abigail is my mate, to a werewolf, that means much more than a wedding every could," Eron still couldn't let go of the previous conversation about the werewolf traditions and Uncle Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well you should consider that Abigail is also a part of the human world and would appreciate human gestures too," he pointed out and Eron frowned thoughtfully.

Brady was pouting, Eron was lost in thought and Uncle Emmett raised his hand.

"I have a question," Uncle Emmett announced, then he grinned at Uncle Jasper, "Who here has kissed Abigail?"

"Emmett!" Uncle Jasper roared, uncharacteristically angry and Uncle Emmett grinned and bolted with Uncle Jasper running off after him.

Eron and Brady stood there looking completely confused and Uncle Edward just shook his head with embarrassment before turning and running after them, Uncle Nahuel following. Eron and Brady stood there watching them before Brady turned to Eron and laughed.

"I have to say I was expecting this talk a lot earlier than now."

"I'm sorry to have caused it," Eron apologized and Brady chuckled.

"Don't be, that whole 'don't bonk my granddaughter' talk just added a whole new rebellious dimension for our sex life," Brady assured him and I grimaced. I hated hearing other people talk about having sex, especially about people who were like my sister. It was supposed to be private. Eron raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding.

"It makes it more exciting if we aren't allowed to do it," Brady spelt it out for him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and there was an outraged cry from the woods.

"Brady I can still hear you!"

"Oops, I'm out! See you later Eron!" Brady turned and bolted in the opposite direction of where the uncles were.

Eron watched Brady run off then he turned up to the window and waved. He knew we were there the whole time. I blew him a kiss and he smiled and returned inside the house. I turned over to Jaylah and saw her pulling on a dress.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and Jaylah winked at me.

"I'm going to go for a 'walk' with Brady."

I so did not want to know. Jaylah leapt out of the window and disappeared and I threw myself onto my bed. Tomorrow we would head back to La Push, I needed to be alert, and I was sure Eron meeting my family would go even worse than today.

AN: Just a bit of fun with the Cullen's and overprotective Uncle Edward :) Bless his dead heart. Next chapter, we are back in La Push. I know everyone was expecting some great romantic letter from Marcus but I just didn't picture him like that. He wouldn't want to upset Abby by guilting her for not choosing him. He promised to tell her why he smelt her and he did. Simple. MArcus only wants to see her happy, whomever she chose. Hope you like the chapter!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We stayed overnight, and then headed out early for La Push. This time it was only Ephraim, Jane, Eron and I on the road trip. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper wanted to have some catch up time with their family, plus they wanted to give us some time with the new babies. They let us borrow Uncle Emmett's old jeep; it was pretty fun to be riding around with the top pulled down. It was an old car by Cullen's standard, but Uncle Emmett said he just couldn't bear to part with it. Aunt Rose was due to come home soon, so Uncle Emmett said she could drive the car back. Ephraim put on an old cd, like a really old cd that he stole from dad's collection back when dad was a teenager. A band called Fall Out Child, or Fall Out Kid…oh Fall Out Boy, that was it.

Ephraim was singing at the top of his lungs, Eron was bopping his head along to the music and Jane was sort of screwing up her face. I think she was a more classical music enthusiast. I was really, really excited about seeing mom and dad and the new babies, and all our family again. I looked over at Ephraim. He still hadn't told mom and dad about imprinting on Jane, I warned him to tell them before we got home but he said telling them in person might frighten them less. I wasn't so sure.

_E, how do you think mom and dad are going to take you imprinting on Jane?_ I touched Ephraim's arm to relay my message and Ephraim looked over at me looking a little panicked.

_Not well probably_, he admitted and I could feel his fear and apprehension.

_I'm right here for you_, I assured him squeezing his arm for emphasis.

_Thanks sis_, he replied thankfully and I let go of Ephraim and relaxed into Eron grinning up at him. Eron stroked my hair off my forehead and kissed my lips lingeringly. I was so in love.

When we came up to the house mom and dad were relaxing on the porch in a pair of rocking chairs. The new babies weren't with them; I assumed they were sleeping inside.

"You guys go first," Ephraim whispered gesturing to me and Eron and we gave him the thumbs up.

Ephraim drove the jeep up and parked and I jumped out running into mom's arms as she ran down the steps. Eron jumped out after me and remained close.

"Abby, sweetheart, I missed you," mom gushed kissing my cheek and hugging me close and I felt like crying.

"I missed you too mom."

"Sweets!" dad ran forward and picked me up spinning me around. I laughed hugging him tightly.

"Dad, put me down!"

Mom and dad stopped when they saw Eron standing there, not noticing Jane who had remained in the car with Ephraim as per Ephraim's instruction. Ephraim was slowly getting out of the car, trying to put off what was inevitable.

"This is Eron, he is my…" I couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks, "My mate."

Dad went forward to shake Eron's hand taking a deep breath of Eron's scent. I was so embarrassed. Hey I'm Abby's crazy father, I go around smelling her new boyfriends because I am that weird; god my family was insane.

"A werewolf…nice," dad said approvingly grabbing Eron's hand pumping it up and down eagerly, "I'm glad my girl has found someone."

"This is Jacob, I'm Leah," mom came forward smiling brightly before leaning over and hugging Eron closely, "Welcome to the family. I am so happy for you both."

"Dad," Ephraim called out and dad came over to pull Ephraim into a bear hug.

"There's my boy," he said gruffly, pride seeping into his voice. Mom pushed dad aside so that she could hug Ephraim too. She pulled back frowning when she felt something was wrong with him.

"Ephraim," Mom said looking up into his eyes with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I imprinted," Ephraim said slowly and suddenly mom and dad noticed the strange vampire smell. They hadn't phased for years but all their skills were still there, but just very faint and it took a while for them to kick in.

"Oh no," mom whispered, but we all heard her. Awkward. I was glad I didn't bring home a vampire imprint.

"Hello Jane," dad said politely as Jane stepped out of the car and she came towards them to stand by Ephraim.

"Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke?" mom demanded, her voice rising a little hysterically.

Dad tried to keep smiling, while Jane grabbed Ephraim's hand, a hurt expression on her face. Ephraim's expression became pained as well seeing his imprint upset. Jane and Ephraim knew this was going to be hard, but none of us expected mom's reaction. I think even Eron felt sorry for Jane, heck I felt sorry for her.

"Mom, chill," I went over to her and grabbed her hand. Mom was shaking and I wanted to distract her, "mom, I want to meet Acheron and Lily-rose."

I didn't wait for her to answer, and I dragged her inside the house. I heard dad start asking Jane how things were in Volterra attempting to be pleasant. I turned to mom and put on my best scolding face. The world was messed up when I had to start scolding my mom for bad manners.

"Mom, get it together, Ephraim imprinting on a vampire is not the worst thing in the world," I snapped and mom stopped shaking and looked a little shocked at me lecturing her.

Too bad, sometimes mom just needed to hear that she was wrong. Dad and Esther were too nice and Harry and Ephraim would never try to tell her what to do because she could probably kick both their butts and not break a sweat.

"But…it's Jane," mom said as though that alone would turn me to her side and I shrugged my shoulders uncaringly.

Jane was a vampire, mom loved vampires, they were part of our family, if anyone shouldn't be against vampires it was mom.

"I know that mom, just chill out, give her a chance, for Ephraim," I was stern with my delivery and mom looked a little sheepish.

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in surrender, then turned to the door, "I better go apologize."

"Good girl," I patted her on the back as she moved passed me and she stopped to turn and look at me quizzically furrowing her eyebrows.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Must be my great genes," I retorted and mom laughed and headed back outside. I heard her greet Jane politely and invite them all inside.

There was the cry of a tiny baby and I turned and bolted up the stairs. It was Lily-rose who was lying in her crib kicking her legs angrily, her little face wrinkled and red with the injustice of having to wait for someone to pick her up. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Lily-Rose," I greeted her softly, kissing her cheeks again then I turned to see my Aunt Rose standing by the window arms folded across her chest.

"No hello for your Aunt?" Aunt Rose asked raising an eyebrow and I laughed and went over to be hugged. Her cool arms lay across my shoulders.

Aunt Rose kissed my cheek then stroked Lily-Rose's cheek lovingly.

"I heard you arrive, you brought home another stinky werewolf?" Aunt Rose asked haughtily, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I love that stinky werewolf," I replied frowning at her and Aunt Rose's face of annoyance melted into one of happiness.

"I'm happy for you," she assured me and I grinned at her. Aunt Rose was the greatest.

"Knock, knock," a deep voice interrupted us and I gestured Eron to come over so that I could introduce him to my favourite Aunt.

"Eron, this is my Aunt Rose, Aunt Rose this is Eron," I performed the introductions and Aunt Rose winked at me mischievously. Oh no, this would not be good.

"Oooh, he's big Abby, the bigger the better I always say," Aunt Rose gushed rushing over to pinch his bicep and Eron froze, his eyes wide with shock. I don't think he knew that Aunt Rose was joking.

"Stop it Aunt Rose," I threatened and Aunt Rose gave a tinkle of laughter which woke up Acheron. He started screaming furious at being woken up and Aunt Rose picked him up and then deposited him with Eron.

"Ok, well I suppose I'm being relieved by you two, so I'm heading home," Aunt Rose kissed my cheek and I pouted with disappointment. I was hoping to be able to spend more time with her.

"Already?"

"We will come visit next week, it's your birthday party," Aunt Rose reminded me and I widened my eyes with surprise.

"Party? We are having a party?"

"Well Alice is home and she never misses planning a birthday party."

"Oh yeah," I mused, Aunt Rose was right. Aunt Alice was probably planning our party as we spoke.

Aunt Rose waved and then disappeared out of the door. Eron was staring down at Acheron in awe, bouncing him a little in his arms. Acheron stopped crying and was staring up at Eron curiously.

"He likes you," I cooed coming over to see and Eron smiled proudly.

"I wondered if we might see my sister, I am very eager to be reunited with her," Eron asked quietly and I nodded straight away.

"Of course."

Mom and dad came to relieve us of the twins as it was their meal time and I grabbed Eron's hand and practically ran down the stairs. Ephraim and Jane were watching TV, Ephraim was devouring a plate of food. Ooooh, food looked good.

_Focus Abby, reunion first, food later_, I scolded myself mentally.

"We are just heading to Uncle Seth and Aunt's Skylar," I told Ephraim and Jane as Eron and I passed them on the way to the front door and Ephraim gave me the thumbs up.

We got to the front door and I swung it open surprised to see Stella standing there, arm raised ready to knock on the door.

"Stella?" I asked in disbelief.

Stella looked amazing. It was unfathomable to see what a couple of months and a new haircut could do. Her hair was cut short and spiked, she wore light make up, a pair of skinny leg jeans with boots and a tight glittery top. She looked like she was going out somewhere.

"Abby, you're back?" Stella asked in surprise, pleasure evident in her voice as her eyes searched behind me, presumably for Ephraim. Ahh…so the Ephraim crush was still in play, this was interesting.

"Yup we just arrived actually," I replied leaning over and giving her a hug which she returned eagerly.

"Welcome back," she said sweetly then held up the basket she was holding that smelt like 'heaven in a basket' both Eron and I breathed in deeply, "Mom just wanted me to drop off this cake and some other things she baked for your mom and dad."

"Mmm…that smells so, so good," I took the basket from her delicately, like it was pure gold and I opened it up and grabbed out two cupcakes, one for me and one for Eron, "I must have cupcake now."

Stella shyly looked up at Eron and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered and I smacked my head with embarrassment. I was the worst host in history.

"Oh this is Eron," I introduced them and continued, "Eron this is Stella."

Eron nodded his head at her thankfully as he bit into the cupcake. I did the same and my eyes rolled back in my head. Oh god, if I could marry this cupcake, I totally would. Stella shifted nervously as she watched Eron and I grab another cupcake each before shoving the whole thing in our mouths.

"Did I hear someone say cake?" Ephraim came bumbling over to the doorway and stopped in his tracks when he saw Stella.

"Hello Ephraim," she greeted him smiling sweetly and giving a wave and Ephraim's mouth dropped open, some Doritos falling out. Real charming, my brother was a great catch…I swear.

"Stella…is that you?" Ephraim asked in disbelief and I rolled my eyes. Whoa, was it state the obvious day?

"Of course it is silly," Stella replied giggling and Ephraim suddenly got tongue tied and a little shy. Eron turned an amused face to me and I smirked.

"You look really pretty," Ephraim managed to stutter, the surprise obvious in his voice and I hid a smile as I bit into my third cupcake.

"Oh, thanks," Stella seemed a little offended. I would be too if the guy I liked made it seem like me looking pretty was a huge thing. Stella looked at her watch and smiled at us, "Well I better go, Caden is taking me on a date before the BBQ tonight, bye guys."

We waved as she ran back down the road towards her home. Ephraim turned to me.

"She's dating Caden?" he asked in disbelief and I tapped him on the nose.

"I told you, didn't I tell you she was beautiful and you were just too stupid to see it?" I chuckled at his misfortune and Ephraim just looked completely dazed.

"Wow."

"Hey, those were for us you bottomless pits!" Dad came storming over and snatched the basket from me. I smiled innocently then grabbed Eron's hand and we both bailed as quickly as we could to avoid a lecture from dad about eating his cupcakes. Dad took food way too seriously.

******************

When we got to Uncle Seth and Aunt Skylar's, Aunt Skylar was carrying in groceries from the car and Uncle Seth came out of the house as we approached, presumably to get more grocery bags.

"Skylar?" Eron whispered, and Aunt Skylar froze and dropped the bags she was holding turning slowly. Her face melted into one of complete joy when she saw him.

"Eron!"

Skylar and Eron ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

"It has been a long time my sister," Eron greeted her warmly and I turned to Uncle Seth who raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Sister?" Uncle Seth whispered in confusion picking up the groceries Aunt Skylar dropped and I shrugged.

"Surprise," I replied sarcastically to him since we were being ignored by Skylar and Eron.

One of my nephews started to cry inside the house and Uncle Seth ran in to tend to him. Eron looked to the house when he heard the sound.

"Your child?" Eron asked a smile on his face and Aunt Skylar nodded.

"A son, his name is Micah," she told him, then added, "I have a daughter as well, Dawn."

"New heirs," Eron whispered to her and Aunt Skylar backed away from him shaking her head violently. Heirs? What the heck?

"No Eron, not heirs, I have left my old life behind, this is my life here in La Push," she reiterated for him and Eron frowned, perplexed by her reply.

"You have a duty to your people," Eron stated, his voice becoming stronger and Aunt Skylar shook her head, smiling a little sadly.

"I was never groomed to be a leader, you were."

"What are we talking about here?" I ventured to ask and Aunt Skylar gestured us to come into the house where we could talk more privately.

Inside Uncle Seth was nursing Micah, and Dawn was sitting on the living room floor playing with her dolls. She was about two years old, and absolutely adorable. Micah was nearly a year old. Uncle Seth and Aunt Skylar had been the last couple of the old pack to start having children, they liked to say they were in no hurry, which was true since they would both pretty much live forever.

"Bee!" Dawn cooed waddling over to me and holding out her arms to be picked up.

I laughed and picked her up kissing her cheek. Dawn always called me 'Bee', since she deemed Abby too hard to pronounce.

"Dawn this is your Uncle Eron, can you say that?" I asked her pointing to Eron who was smiling fondly at her and Dawn frowned with concentration.

"Unc Ron?" she finally spoke, hesitant with her words and I held my hand out for a high five which she gave eagerly.

"Good enough," I agreed then I sat on the lounge and turned to Aunt Skylar and Eron settling Dawn on my lap, "Ok, lets have the whole story."

"Our family have been the rulers of the werewolves for generations, Skylar and I are the last remaining heirs, now that we are free we must find the rest of our kind and take back our birthright," Eron revealed and my mouth dropped open, while Uncle Seth just stared at Aunt Skylar in shock.

Okay, so I wasn't the only one who didn't know my mate was werewolf royalty or whatever. Hiding something that big was really not cool. I tried to remind myself to be angry at Eron later for it, but I was too involved in the conversation to get angry.

"I have a new life here, a family and a husband, I cannot, I will not leave," Aunt Skylar responded strongly though her voice was soft so as not to alert the kids.

"So your family are like werewolf royalty?" I interrupted them, thinking hard.

"We are," Eron confirmed and I shook my head in awe.

"No wonder whoever betrayed you wanted you out of the way, with both of you gone that would leave the throne clear for the taking."

"What? Someone betrayed us?" Aunt Skylar demanded fire in her eyes and Eron nodded.

"Yes."

We all fell silent. I think Uncle Seth was still confused as to what was actually happening. Eron and Aunt Skylar were regarding each other seriously, not saying anything, but my brain was working overtime.

"Ok just bear with me here, so you and Skylar are like the prince and princess of werewolves," I requested confirmation and Aunt Skylar and Eron nodded.

"To some extent," Aunt Skylar verified and I bit my lower lip thoughtfully before speaking again.

"So Vulcan and Aunt Skylar were taken, Aunt Skylar gets sent to La Push by the Volturi and Vulcan escapes…" I mused out loud running through the series of events but I was interrupted by Aunt Skylar's outraged cry.

"Vulcan is alive? The vampires told me that my whole pack including Vulcan were dead, even you brother."

"A lie, to protect whoever the traitor was," Eron informed her and Aunt Skylar growled under her breath.

"If you guys could let me continue," I interrupted them both sternly and then I continued on my original train of thought, "So Vulcan returns to your family and tells you that Aunt Skylar is being held in Volterra. You go to save her Eron but in turn get captured because a werewolf told the Volturi you were coming. So if you and Aunt Skylar were gone, who would rule?"

"Well being that I had no official mate, it would be…Vulcan…" Eron's voice faded away as he caught on to what I was getting at.

Aunt Skylar gasped as she came to the same conclusion that Eron and I had. Uncle Seth looked back and forth blankly. I was sure Aunt Skylar would fill him in at a slower pace later.

"I never wanted to be Queen, Vulcan knew that, we argued about it all the time," Aunt Skylar whispered shocked and Eron got to his feet and started pacing angrily. Dawn looked up at me concerned by the shift of tension and I patted her back to comfort her.

"He conspired against us," Eron was muttering to himself, "I will kill him."

"No Eron, you will challenge him for your rightful place on the throne, and I shall be there behind you," Aunt Skylar stood to stop Eron with a gentle hand on his arm.

Ok, Aunt Skylar was in with whatever crazy plan we would come up with to punish whoever this Vulcan character was; awesome. I wondered what our crazy plan would be. Eron and Skylar looked deep in thought, clearly they were thinking up a plan as well. Uncle Seth cleared his throat.

"Well let's plan for total traitor werewolf demolition another time, it's the pack party tonight, everyone is gathering at Sam and Emily's house and we are going to be late," Uncle Seth finally spoke and we all just turned back to him. I underestimated my Uncle Seth, he understood everything perfectly. I put Dawn back down on the ground and she returned to her dolls.

"Ooooh fun, I can introduce you to the whole family all at once, perfect," I gushed turning to Eron who blanched.

"That's not intimidating at all…" he murmured hesitantly, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Harden up," I joked nudging him with my elbow then a thought crossed my mind and I looked up at him thoughtfully, "Hey babe, since Aunt Skylar is your sister, doesn't that make you my Uncle-in-law or something?"

"It does."

"Gross," I laughed and Eron kissed me.

"I don't see you complaining," he growled in my ear and I laughed again and threw my arms around his neck. Nope, I was absolutely not complaining.

AN: This is my apology for not updating so long, so I uploaded another chapter :) Thanks to all my readers, I really appreciate it! I forget what happens next chapter...Oh yeah, someone new phases, someones pregnant, Abby has some heart to hearts, nightime meetings in the woods, possible kidnapping (a friendly kidnapping) all in the next chapter I think. Wait and see!!! All my love!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – My Uncle Sam is Insane

We dropped home first to pick up Ephraim and Jane since Uncle Seth and Aunt Skylar said they would meet us at the party. Mom and dad sent us on our way, they said they would get the twins together and meet us there. So Ephraim, Jane, Eron and I were standing in the Uley front yard staring at the house. None of us were too eager to go in and face all our pack and family. Ephraim didn't want to have to deal with telling people he imprinted on a twelve year old vampire, Jane and Eron were nervous about meeting the rest of our family, and I was suddenly shy at having to walk in there and tell everyone that I had a werewolf boyfriend.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked jokingly and Ephraim held out his hand for a scissors, paper, rock battle. I rolled my eyes, "That is so childish."

But I held out my hand anyway. We pumped our fists three times and just when we were about to reveal our choice, my brother Harry came flying out of the Uley house, shattering the window as he was thrown through it. I looked to my left and suddenly Eron wasn't there anymore. I looked behind me to find Eron and Harry in a tangled mess of limbs, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Harry Black! Get back here," my Uncle Sam bellowed swinging open the front door to his house and stomping out into the front yard. Ephraim went to help Eron and Harry to their feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Uncle Sam," I held out my hands to ward him off with the boys hiding behind me.

Uncle Sam was angry at Harry; ok, well I guess he found out about Naomi and Harry. Still, finding out your daughter was dating wasn't exactly murder worthy. Speaking of his daughter Naomi came running out of the house and latched onto one to Uncle Sam's arms.

"Dad stop it!"

"Sam Uley!" Aunt Emily stormed out of the house, a furious look on her face. I'd never seen Aunt Emily so mad, "Stop this nonsense right now!"

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded loudly and Uncle Sam turned to me his eyes blazing.

"Your brother impregnated my daughter," Uncle Sam growled and I glanced over at Naomi who gave me a weak smile and waved. Oh my god, I was going to be an aunt!

"Oh..." that was all I could think of to say and then I laughed because I was nervous. Big mistake. Uncle Sam's anger turned to me.

"You think that is funny?" Uncle Sam asked advancing on my, while dragging Naomi with him since she was still hanging on his arm. I shook my head.

"No, absolutely not, zero funniness Uncle Sam," I replied, but I couldn't stop the humour in my voice. My brother knocked up Naomi, that was just funny...and a little gross.

"Dad we love each other," Naomi protested as if that was enough to stop Uncle Sam from murdering my brother. Nice try Nay.

"Dad, get a hold of yourself," Levi came out of the house, his voice strong. Wow, I'd never heard Levi talk like that to his father; it was almost Alpha-Like. Mostly Levi worshipped the ground Uncle Sam walked on but right now, Levi just looked disappointed. Uncle Sam folded his arms across his chest thoughtfully.

"Fine, lets go," Uncle Sam finally said jerking his head to Harry.

"Go?" Harry repeated confused and Naomi left Uncle Sam's side to run to hold onto Aunt Emily's hand thinking it was all over.

"I've got money saved up, we will all fly to Las Vegas and get you married," Uncle Sam said decidedly and everyone just stared at him open mouthed thinking the exact same thing.

Uncle Sam was insane.

"What's going on?" dad asked as he and mom approached the group, Acheron strapped to dad's front and Lily-Rose strapped to the back and Uncle Sam turned to him and mom.

"Your son; got my daughter pregnant."

My dad just started laughing and Uncle Sam turned back to Harry infuriated that everyone found this funny but him. Uncle Sam started shaking, and I exchanged a glance with Ephraim. Oh no. Uncle Sam lunged for Harry transforming into a big black wolf and Ephraim and I jumped and phased at the same time but before we could even get to Uncle Sam, there was another black wolf who collided with him and knocked him off course. Harry phased instantly.  
_  
Whoa, what the heck? _We heard the surprised voice in our heads and at the same time Harry and I asked in disbelief,  
_  
Levi?_

None of the original pack member's children had phased apart from Ephraim, Esther, Harry and I. We thought they never would, since they were passed the transformation mark.  
_  
Abby? Harry? What is going on? _Levi asked confused stamping his paws awkwardly.  
_  
Oh crap Emily is going to kill me, _Uncle Sam's voice joined the conversation and we all felt his guilt and saw a memory of Aunt Emily looking at herself in the mirror complaining that she looked too old to be married to Uncle Sam because he looked so young still. Phasing now would delay his aging about a year or two, which would make Aunt Emily even more annoyed. Plus Uncle Sam's changing, sort of triggered Levi's change.  
_  
Dad? _Levi asked hesitantly but also relieved as he started to calm down.  
_  
Ephraim?_ Ephraim said in mock surprise and I nudged him with my shoulder. Now was not the time to try and be funny.  
_  
Wait, wait, wait, I'm a wolf? _Levi asked in surprise, finally noticing that we were all talking in our heads and that he wasn't actually human anymore.  
_  
I'm sorry son, I never meant to force you into this, _Uncle Sam said sadly, his guilt washing over all of us. I knew Uncle Sam had tried as hard as he could to shield his kids from phasing.  
_  
I get to be a wolf? _Levi repeated, the pleasure evident in his voice, _yes! Man I was always hoping that I would get to be a wolf, but it never happened. You guys all had your secret club that I could never be a part of and now I can, awesome!_

Levi started doing some weird happy wolf dance where he started stamping his feet and turning around and around in a circle.

_Hey you smell that? _Uncle Sam went into pseudo Alpha mode as Jane's sweet scent wafted over us and Levi stopped his dance and bounded over to Uncle Sam and Harry. Uncle Sam knew how all the Cullen's smelt so it wasn't surprising he noticed Jane straight away.  
_  
It's a vampire, a new one, _Harry joined him as both their heads perked up, locating Jane who was still standing with Eron who had his arm around her shoulders.  
_  
Easy boys, that's Jane, she may have triggered Levi's transformation, _I trotted in front of Eron and Jane to explain and Uncle Sam and Harry backed down.  
_  
Jane's my imprint so be nice to her, _Ephraim added his two cents and Harry turned to him raising wolf eyebrows.  
_  
Imprint?_  
_  
Yeah_  
_  
But she's like, twelve, _Harry stated the obvious and Ephraim gave a sigh of annoyance. I think he was sick of fielding off these kind of assumptions.  
_  
So we will be best friends forever genius, _Ephraim replied like Harry was dumb and Harry growled and snapped at Ephraim who bounced away chuckling.  
_  
Hey this whole catch up is swell but I really would like to go back to being human now, Alyssa is scared out of her mind, _Levi interrupted them and we all turned our wolf heads to look over at Alyssa who was crying, holding the remains of the denim jacket Harry had been wearing. Aunt Emily and Aunt Rachel were trying to comfort her.  
_  
Well as nice as it would be to see you all naked_, I said this sarcastically of course as I bounded away towards my house,_ I am going home to get some more clothes since I just shredded the ones I was wearing. Thanks a lot Uncle Sam._

Uncle Sam chose to ignore my dig at him. Very wise of him.

_Levi come with me, we will help you phase back, Ephraim bring us some clothes,_ Harry's requested was really a command but Ephraim was eager to help.  
_  
Sure thing_  
_  
I'm coming, _Uncle Sam said and the three darted into the woods to help Levi phase back. The first phase back to human was hard so I heard. We had been doing it since we were babies so I didn't remember. Ephraim followed me back to the house.

When we got back to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's everyone had returned back inside. Ephraim disappeared into the woods to give the clothes to the Harry, Uncle Sam and Levi and I went inside to check on Eron and Jane. I needn't have worried. Esther was sitting with Jane on a couch talking to her in a friendly way, but when she saw me her eyes widened with excitement.

"Abby!" Esther ran over and engulfed me in a hug so fierce I nearly fell over.

"Hey sis, I missed you!" I told her smiling and Esther laughed.

"I missed you more!"

"Not possible," I retorted jokingly and Esther led me to sit down with her and Jane who scooted over so that I could sit next to her.

"Mom and dad introduced us all to your mate and Jane, you guys had quite an adventure didn't you? I'm sorry I missed out," Esther pouted prettily and I gave a smile as I thought back to the passed couple of months. Yup, it had been a huge adventure.

"Yeah it was something," I mused fondly, before frowning and looking around the room. It was then I noticed that the room was devoid of males, "So speaking of my mate, where did he go?"

"I think your dad took him out back with the rest of the pack and Uncle Jared, Uncle Paul and Uncle Seth and Embry for a little boy bonding time," Esther made rabbit ears as she said boy bonding time and I shook my head helplessly.

"Oh no," I muttered, feeling sorry for leaving Eron by himself. Sure he was a werewolf, but I knew how intimidating my family could be.

"He is a big boy, he can take care of himself," Esther assured me patting me on the back and then she leant forward eagerly, her eyes shining, "Now tell me all about Volterra."

I was about to go in depth into everything that had happened when Naomi came hurrying towards us to whisper.

"Hey guys I need your help, Alyssa is freaking out."

"What about?" Esther asked quickly, making sure that our moms didn't see us whispering and try to figure out what we were talking about. Our moms were super nosy like that. Luckily they seemed to all be too distracted by my new baby brother and sister to care about what we were doing.

"Now Levi's a wolf she is afraid he will imprint and break her heart, you know, like what happened to your mom, its like the urban legend of bad imprinting cases," Naomi told us in a hushed voice and Esther and I exchanged glances.

Poor Alyssa. I could understand her fear. The whole tribe knew the story of Mom and Sam Uley. They had been childhood sweethearts and would have gotten married, but Sam became a wolf and then he saw mom's second cousin, Aunt Emily, and imprinted. He broke my mom's heart. But from that hurtful moment, my mom fell in love with my dad, so in the end it had worked out perfectly. I took Jane by the hand to take her with us as we crept up to Naomi's room where Alyssa was weeping on Naomi's bed. We all crowded around her onto the bed and Jane perched on the edge of the bed watching us. I bet she had never been to a sleepover before. This whole being so close to humans must have been hard on her, but Jane's face showed nothing, just curiosity.

"Alyssa, this is silly," Esther began patronizingly and Alyssa lifted her tearstained face from the bed to look up at us.

"No its not, he could imprint now, he could, and I'll end up broken and alone," Alyssa hiccupped and then she erupted into sobs and collapsed back onto the bed.

Naomi rubbed her back while looking at me helplessly. I shrugged. If anyone was going to be able to talk her out of her depression it was Naomi. Naomi was with Harry and they weren't an imprint couple, surely Naomi had to be suffering from the same fears that Alyssa was now faced with. Naomi shrugged back at me. Oh come on, as if I would know what to say.

"Alyssa, even if Levi were to imprint, which I'm sure he won't, a boy breaking up with you wouldn't be the end of the world," I stuttered out what I hoped was a comforting scenario and Alyssa turned her head to me.

"My dad said your mom was a mess when Uncle Sam left her," Alyssa retorted and I folded my arms across my chest. Why was she stubbornly focusing on the bad parts of imprinting? I couldn't handle this, she was frustrating me. I touched Esther's arm.

_I'm out, I have no idea what to say to her, I don't know how she feels, its not like Eron will imprint on someone else_, I relayed to her sighing deeply and Esther took over from me. She always knew how to make someone relax better than I could. I was a listener, Esther was a comforter.

"But then she found my dad without imprinting or anything and she is the happiest she has ever been, just as happy as the imprint couples," Esther chimed into the conversation and Naomi nodded.

"There is always a plan Alyssa, if you aren't planned for Levi, then there will be someone else out there for you," Naomi assured her finally speaking up. It was about time.

"Also, he may never imprint, of our current pack only Esther, Embry and Ephraim have imprinted. The rest of us are imprint free," I pointed out and Alyssa huffed.

"But one day you might imprint, one day _you_ might imprint and break Eron's heart, how do you think he will feel?" Alyssa asked, her eyes sincere and I was stumped.

Damn, the girl had a point. I hadn't even thought of that. Alyssa was right, if I imprinted one day I would do to him what Uncle Sam did to my mom. Esther saw I was lost for words and she intervened for me.

"You can't think like that Al, you just need to believe that the love you share with Levi is enough, besides even if Levi does imprint, my dad proved that an imprint can be broken," Esther said and Alyssa sniffed and nodded. Thank god for Esther, she was one who just made sense all the time.

There was a heavy, frantic knock on the door.

"Hey guys, is my beautiful girlfriend closeted in there with you?" Levi's voice drifted through the door, his tone worried.

I smiled, loving how attentive he was to her. I didn't understand how Alyssa could doubt Levi's affection for her, he was as devoted to her as any imprintee. Alyssa was shaking her head and mouthing 'no' as she hurried to the dresser to check her make up and wipe away her tears.

"She will be out in a minute," Naomi called out rushing to spray Alyssa with perfume and we heard Levi shift impatiently. Esther and I gave her the once over and nodded approvingly. Alyssa took a deep breath.

"Is she okay?" Levi's voice came through again and he knocked on the door a couple of times. Alyssa gave us a weak smile before opening the door. Levi stared down at her lovingly.

"I'm okay," Alyssa whispered softly and Levi leant over to brush his lips against hers.

"Lets go for a walk," he whispered to her and Alyssa fit into his side perfectly and they went out of the room.

Naomi wiped her forehead comically.

"Phew, well now that that crisis is over, I'm going to go make sure my father hasn't murdered the father of my baby," she said this kind of seriously and we laughed.

"Oh yeah, congratulations baby mama," I called out as she left the room and she just chuckled as she went.

Esther went over to the window and clapped her hands excitedly.

"The boys are back!" Esther squealed and then ran from the room in a flurry to get to Embry.

I rolled my eyes and jerked my head at Jane for her to follow me downstairs. She jumped off the bed and followed closely behind me but I stopped in the hallway when I felt her cold hand tug my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly, wondering if Esther or someone else had said something to upset her.

"I've never spent time with girls like this before, is this what a sleepover is like?" Jane queried frowning and I gave a weak smile.

"There would be less crying at a normal sleepover, more truth or dare games and chocolate and romantic movies," I pointed out to her, then raised an eyebrow, "You've never had a sleepover?"

"There aren't many child vampires," Jane replied smartly and I realized she had a point.

"Fair enough."

"Jane! Jane!" Ephraim came bumbling up the stairs and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down you freak she's right here," I yelled at him and Ephraim squeezed his huge frame into the hallway and once he saw Jane was okay he relaxed.

"Oh, is everyone being nice to you?" Ephraim asked her and Jane ran over to him.

"Of course Ephraim, your family are wonderful," Jane assured him and Ephraim beamed down at her than looked over at me.

"Your werewolf is downstairs, they are finding him a place to sleep," Ephraim informed me and I folded my arms across my chest.

"What can't he share your room?"

"I think with the whole Harry getting Naomi pregnant the parents are trying to ensure that there aren't anymore unplanned pregnancies," Ephraim said a little awkwardly and I groaned in frustration and shook my fist at the sky.

"Oh come on!"

I stomped downstairs ready to do battle to make sure Eron could stay at least under the same roof as me but the living room was empty apart from mom and dad, the twins, and Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily.

"Hey sweets, Eron is staying with Embry," dad informed me and I groaned and sighed deeply. Darn parents, ruining everything. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

"I'm going home," I muttered, then I stopped and turned to look at mom. Speaking with Alyssa had brought up fears, for Eron and myself and our future together. I really needed to speak to someone, "Mom, can you come and walk with me."

"Sure sweetheart," mom could tell there was something I needed and she hugged Aunt Emily and then Uncle Sam, kissing dad on the cheek last, "I'll see you later, you okay with the kids Jake?"

"Yeah, go on, I'll come home soon," dad agreed giving us the thumbs up and mom blew him a kiss before taking my elbow and walking with me towards our house.

I didn't say anything straight away and mom didn't push me. We just walked together and I realized that we were walking to the beach. I looked over at mom and she smiled knowingly.

"Mom, I'm scared," I finally whispered and mom mistook my fear for wonder if I made the right choice of mate.

"A werewolf would not be my choice for you, but its not my choice baby, its yours, if you love him, then you should be with him," mom told me gently and I shook my head.

"No mom, I made the right choice, I'm just scared, what if I be with him and then imprint, I would break his heart," I flopped down onto the sand, sitting there wrapping my arms around my legs and mom sighed deeply sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't think I fear the same thing every day? Your aunt Ness broke the imprint that tied Jake to her but I have never imprinted before, it is just as likely that one day I may run into my imprint, but I believe in myself and in the love that your father and I share that I will be able to convince him to break the imprint, or at least resist it," mom told me, allowing her own fear to seep into her voice and I turned to stare up at her in wonder. I never knew that she felt that way, I'm sure dad didn't know either.

"But you don't know for sure," I asked her, a little downheartedly and mom smiled weakly squeezing my shoulders.

"No I don't know, but your father is worth everything to me," mom whispered and I nodded, feeling strengthened by mom's belief.

"Eron is worth everything to me too," I said assertively, feeling much lighter.

"Then believe in him and yourself," mom encouraged and then she kissed my cheek lovingly, "I believe in you sweetheart."

"I believe in you too mom," I told her hugging her tightly and mom whispered to me pleadingly.

"Don't tell your father."

"I won't," I assured her seriously and mom smiled thankfully.

"Let's go home sweetheart."

Mom got to her feet and held out her hand to me and I accepted it allowing her to pull me to my feet. Arm in arm we walked back to the house where dad was waiting for us a big smile on his face. Mom ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her forehead lovingly. My parents were the greatest and I hoped Eron and I would be as happy as they were.

AN: Just some nice touchy feely moments in the La Push daily life. So here is the pregnancy :) Hopefully have the next chapter up on the weekend :) It should be a fun one :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that night I couldn't sleep. This was the longest I had gone without Eron since we had met. It was strange that I had become so dependent on him, but I needed to see him. I hoped he was okay and that my family hadn't frightened him away from me. I sat up in bed and peeked a glance over at Esther but she was fast asleep. I snuck out of my bed and pushed open the window judging the distance from my two story window to the ground. I was sure I could jump it. I backed up and then ran and jumped out of the window and landing lightly on the ground.

_Oh yeah, I was the greatest_.

I jumped up and did a little celebratory dance before running over to Embry's house. I was grateful he only had a one storey house; it made it easier for me being a peeping tom. I peeked in the first window and saw Embry sleeping on his bed. I ran over to the next window and spied my target. I started tapping on the window and Eron's eyes snapped open with alarm, but he relaxed once he saw me waving at him through the window. He got up, only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and he stopped to tug on a shirt before opening up the window causally. I cursed whoever made shirts for men.

"Hey you, want to take a walk?" I invited him and Eron's nodded grinning down at me.

"Of course," he replied jumping out of his window before turning and looking at me with an amused smile, "I like your pajamas."

I looked down at my bright pink Elmo pajamas and blushed. I really liked Elmo. Eron took my hand and we started walking through the woods around Embry's home. We walked in a comfortable silence.

"So how do you like my home so far?" I asked him and Eron smiled.

"It has been quite a day," was all he said, and I pouted a little.

I had been hoping he would go into details about what my evil family and friends did to him at the party. We stopped walking Eron turned to me, staring down at me in wonder and adoration and the moon shone down on both of us.

"You look beautiful in this light," Eron finally said softly, reaching up to stroke my cheek affectionately and I smiled a little shyly.

It was strange, but even now I always found myself a little embarrassed when he said things like that to me. I know girls dreamed about being swept off her feet by some overly romantic guy but it's actually kind of awkward, for me anyway. Eron kissed me gently and I wrapped my arms around his neck lovingly. Then our enhanced ears caught a conversation.

"Hey Noah, check this out, this couple is going to get it on in the middle of the woods," I heard a voice I knew belonged to Connor, one of my pack members.

"Holy shit its Abby and her mate," Noah replied, and there was a shuffling sound behind some trees to my left as they scoped for a better view.

"Do you think Abby will get naked? Man I would pay to see her naked," Connor replied a little lustily and Eron tried to pull away from me to go and kick Connor's butt but I held him to my lips, waiting to see what else they said.

"I saw her once," Noah admitted a little sheepishly and Conner let a whistle out through his teeth.

"You lucky bastard."

"She will kill you when she finds out you were perving on her," Noah warned him and I pulled away from Eron and turned to where they were hidden with my hands on my hips. I could handle these two boneheads.

"Or I could kill you both now," I growled then picked up the nearest rock and threw it into the trees in their general direction, "You perverts."

Noah and Connor came sheepishly out of the trees; Noah punched Connor on the arm for being the cause of my ire.

"Hey, we were just on patrol when we smelt the werewolf," Connor tried to protest his innocence in the whole affair, "We came over to check it out."

"Go away, both of you," I threatened them and Connor and Noah gave me a salute and then bounded off into the woods. Eron wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I love seeing you all commanding," Eron whispered lewdly and I laughed kissing his lips gently.

"And I thought they were perverts," I joked and it was Eron's turn to laugh as he hugged me tightly.

I snaked my arms around his neck and crushed my mouth to his but Eron seemed less inclined to take this any further than kissing. I pulled away from him pouting a little. Had what Uncle Edward said really gotten to him that much?

"Let's get you home," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led me from the forest, much to my disappointment. I would see him tomorrow; maybe we could go to the beach.

******************************

The next morning, I entered Embry's house and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that greeted me. The pack, my dad, Uncle Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil and Embry all stopped what they were doing and turned to me guiltily. Even Harry was there. My eyes drifted down to the ground to see my mate in the middle of them wearing only his boxer shorts, duct tape across his mouth, his arms tied behind his back, his ankles also tied together with duct tape. Eron struggled against his bonds and made a muffled sound.

"Umm…hey guys, watcha doin' to my mate?" I asked slowly trying not to freak out since I knew my family was just crazy enough to kidnap my mate. My dad looked a little sheepish as he chuckled.

"We were just initiating Eron into the family," dad explained calmly and I raised an eyebrow. My gaze drifted to my family and pack and they all smiled innocently.

"Okay…" I said slowly, and then bit my lip thoughtfully. What was the worst my family could do? Dad wouldn't let anything happen to Eron, besides; they were all idiots pretty much. I shrugged, "Well, you will bring him back in one piece right?"

"Of course sweets, we will all be back by tonight," dad assured me kissing my cheek and I sighed deeply.

"You guys are freaks," I told them shaking my head before bending over and kissing Eron goodbye over the duct tape covering his mouth, "Have fun babe."

Eron murmured through the duct tape and I shook my head once more before leaving the house.

******************************

I ended up heading over to see Naomi and once I assured Uncle Sam that I wasn't taking her to see Harry, I was allowed to drive her into Port Angeles. I dropped by home and picked up Esther as well, and the three of us went on a mini shopping trip buying baby clothes and maternity clothes as well.

It was afternoon by the time we got home and after dropping Naomi at her house and Esther as Embry's since she wanted to cook him dinner, I wandered into our house and found mom in a frantic rush to clean the house. She was running around like a mad lady. That could only mean one thing; guests were coming. I wondered who.

"What's the rush?" I asked taking the plastic bag from her and holding it out so she could throw the rubbish wrappers inside it and mom breathed loudly with annoyance.

The house was a bit of a mess. Harry and Ephraim weren't exactly the cleanest two kids, neither was I for that matter, plus the pack usually hung out at our place. No matter how much mom cleaned it, the next day the house was messed up again. But I knew mom wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your nan and pop are coming over, I have to get this house clean," mom said hurriedly and I brightened. Nan and pop lived in Forks, and pop was a retired police officer while nan still worked a couple of days at the hospital.

"I haven't seen them in ages," I gushed excitedly and mom chucked in more rubbish.

"They heard you were back and wanted to come visit right away, can you pick up your grandpa Billy?" mom asked but it wasn't really a request and I nodded ready to go but Mom held me back and smiled hopefully, "Can you take one of the twins?"

I hesitated for a second and that was all it took. Mom grabbed one of the twins, Lily-Rose, from her bouncer and in a couple of seconds had me and Lily-Rose strapped together so that she was hanging from my front. Great, I was a mobile baby sitter.

"I'll go now," I hurried towards the door before mom tried to hook Acheron to my back, but was stopped by a blur of pale pink and white. Jane, wearing a pretty pink dress and a wide brimmed hat. She looked very 'Anne of Green Gables'.

"Hello Abigail."

"Jane its ok to call me Abby," I told her for the hundredth time and Jane looked a little shy when she asked,

"Ephraim was wondering if I could spend time with you today."

"Sure, I'm just going to go get our grandpa Billy," I agreed, knowing Ephraim would have to have a good reason for dumping his imprint on me, "You can come meet him."

Jane looked over at Lily-Rose curiously and Lily-Rose inspected her back. Jane reached out a hesitant hand and touched Lily-Rose's cheek and Lily-Rose gurgled.

"She likes you," I chuckled at the joy of wonder on Jane's face.

"I've never played with a baby before."

"Really," I cooed, thinking that maybe I could con Jane into carrying Lily-Rose when we were interrupted.

"Abby, don't even think about it," mom growled from the kitchen and I cursed under my breath. Darn mom ruining me palming off my little sister, I don't know how mom could read my mind the way she did but it was uncanny. I groaned and grabbed Jane by the hand dragging her after me.

*************************

I think we almost gave Grandpa Billy a heart attack, well Jane did anyway when he opened the door and saw Jane standing there, so clearly a vampire. Grandpa Billy had always been a little uncomfortable around vampires, even the Cullen's, I think it was from a lifetime of being groomed to despise them.

"Hey Grandpa Billy," I greeted him during the awkward silence when his mouth dropped open at the sight of Jane and I leant over and hugged him tightly. Grandpa Billy always smelt like wood and cigars. Grandpa Billy tickled Lily-Rose's, or Lil as I decided right then to call her, on the chin and Lil gurgled.

"Hey Abby, who's your little friend?" Grandpa finally regained his voice and looked over at Jane apprehensively. Jane gave a sweet smile in an effort to relax him.

"Ephraim's imprint, Jane," I informed him and Grandpa Billy made a bit of a face, but schooled it quickly and smile at Jane holding out his hand which she took shaking it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you Jane," Grandpa Billy completely regained his composure and Jane acknowledged him with a nod and a smile.

"You too Mr Black."

"Call me Grandpa Billy, all the kids around here do," Grandpa Billy told her, his voice friendly and I smiled thankfully at him. Grandpa Billy was the greatest.

"All right lets go," I said taking control of Grandpa Billy's wheelchair and taking us all back over to our house.

Grandpa Billy rolled into the kitchen to find mom and she greeted him warmly and dumped Acheron on his lap. I don't know if mom realized it, but she kept trying to get rid of her children and she was doing a pretty good job of it. I sat down on the lounge and turned on the television and Jane perched next to me. There was the sound of stomping down the stairs and I raised an eyebrow as Ephraim walked by, an extra bounce in his step, wearing only his cut off jeans.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, and it was right then when I started to feel so old. Like a mom or something.

"I thought I might go and see Stella," Ephraim told me, a dazed smile coming to his face. I'd seen that look before. Ephraim had a crush on Stella. I felt so smug that I had called this straight from the start.

"Like that?" I asked wrinkling my nose in distaste and Jane peeked over at him and shook her head disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ephraim demanded, a little miffed at our reactions and I rolled my eyes.

"You look like all the other boys around here E. Stella can have any tanned muscle bound oaf on this Res, you want her to notice you, so you need to dress different."

A couple of minutes later I had Ephraim dressed in a pair of nice jeans, absolutely no holes and the ends reached his feet, and a button t-shirt that was a little tight so that you could still see his physique. I made Ephraim parade for Jane and she nodded approvingly, happy for Ephraim.

"Now what are you going to bring her?" I asked eagerly and at Ephraim's blank stare I sighed rolling my eyes, "You can't go there with nothing, you have to bring her something, like flowers."

"Roses?" Ephraim suggested and I smacked him upside the head.

"Any fool can buy roses E, you should buy her favorite flower."

"I don't know what it is," Ephraim retorted rubbing the back of his head where I had hit him grimacing. It hadn't hurt that much, what a softie.

"All you have to do, is ask me," I announced flipping open my cell and dialing Stella's number putting it on speaker phone. It only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Stella, I was just wondering what you favorite flower is, Aunt Alice wants some suggestions for what flowers to use for our party and I don't know anything about flowers so I thought I would ask around."

"I love sunflowers, those big ones," Stella said immediately, happy to help and I smirked at Ephraim and gave him the thumbs up.

"Awesome, thanks Stella, see you."

"Bye."

Ephraim kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Sis, you are amazing."

"I know, now go start wooing," I slapped Ephraim on the back and he breathed deeply, hugged Jane and then ran out of the house, nearly knocking down nan and pop as he went. I shook my head at his departing figure. What a goofball.

Nan and pop shuffled into the house and I grinned happily as I engulfed them both with hugs.

"Hey nan, hey pop!"

************************

Nan and pop stayed for a couple of hours. Nan helped mom clean up a bit as they talked and pop, Grandpa Billy, Jane and I were left looking after the twins. Pop looked a tad uncomfortable around Jane. He took me aside and asked if she was a vampire, and when I answered yes he looked a bit dazed but then nodded, accepting her completely. That's the good thing about pop, as long as he knows the truth, he can handle anything. We talked about my trip, I briefly told them what had happened, skipped a little over the fighting, Grandpa Carlisle becoming a leader of the Volturi and finding a mate in the dungeon. Pop looked a little out of his depth when I had finished. Grandpa Billy just looked like he enjoyed the whole story and was storing it away for a bonfire night.

"When will we get to meet this Eron?" Pop asked with cheer, nudging me and I shrugged.

"Dad kidnapped him this morning, they should be back soon."

Grandpa Billy just chuckled while Pop looked alarmed.

"Jacob kidnapped him?"

"It's fine pop, really," I assured him, placing a calming hand on his arm.

"What's all this then?" dad performed his perfect 'Jacob entrance' slamming the door wide open so that it hit the back wall and made a loud crash. Acheron and Lil were scared and started crying and pop and Grandpa Billy hurriedly bounced them on their knees to comfort them.

"Jacob Black!" mom screeched from the kitchen and dad looked embarrassed as he gestured someone to follow him inside before shutting the door extra soft.

"Eron!" I cried out, my heart filling with joy and I ran over and threw my arms around his neck kissing him. He was freezing cold and I pulled away with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, they just took me fishing, and then sent me down the river in my underwear, finishing with a jump off the cliff," Eron said shrugging his shoulders and I turned and glared at dad who grinned and then ran into the kitchen. Coward. Eron laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "It was fun Abby, really. Your family are wonderful."

"You must be Eron," pop got to his feet and held out a hand, one hand holding onto Acheron, as pop introduced himself standing to his full height almost trying to intimidate Eron, "I'm Charlie, I used to be a cop."

I hid a smile behind my hand and Jane gave a quizzical smirk, finding pop funny as well.

"A pleasure Charlie," Eron said courteously and Grandpa Billy wheeled over holding out his hand.

"Just call me Grandpa Billy."

Eron shook his hand bowing his head respectfully. An awkward silence drifted over the living room and it was broken when Ephraim burst into the house. The door slammed…babies cried…mom screamed and Ephraim apologized profusely as he came over to me.

"Abby we need you," Ephraim whispered grabbing my arm and I looked up at him in shock. Ephraim had a fading black eye. It looked pretty bad, like he had broken a cheekbone. Luckily it would be healed in the next ten minutes or so but still; what a shiner.

"What the heck happened to your eye?" I asked curiously and Ephraim scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"Caden saw me on a date with Stella, he waited till I dropped her home and then just came out and blindsided me," Ephraim winced at the memory, touching his eye experimentally.

"Are you okay Ephraim?" Jane asked worriedly and Ephraim knelt down to her level smiling at her fondly.

"Course I am Janey, I'm a shape shifter, don't worry about me," Ephraim ruffled her hair and Jane nodded but didn't look completely convinced.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked tiredly. All I wanted was to relax with Eron and have some quiet time, away from my crazy family.

"Just come on," Ephraim jerked his head to the door before turning and storming outside.

I shook my head and followed after him, taking Eron and Jane with me. Would I never get time alone with my mate?

Ephraim lead me into the woods where a couple of our pack were waiting. Noah, Connor and Caden. Whoa, a showdown. Caden and Ephraim stalked over to each other. Their noses were almost touching as they glared at one another. Oh, a fight over Stella.

"Fight, fight, fight," I chanted under my breath shaking my fist in time with my chanting. Eron chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead.

"We are going to fight each other for the right to date Stella, we need you to referee Abby," Ephraim told me, his eyes not leaving Caden's and my mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me? I am not some rent-a-ref, if you boys want to kill each other go right ahead, I have better things to do than babysit some adolescent shape shifters," I lectured them angrily then turned around and muttered, "Idiots."

"Please Abby, you always referee our fights," Caden started his pleading now too and I sighed shaking my head, but apparently that was answer enough for them.

Ephraim removed his shirt then went to strip down his pans and I closed my eyes and covered Jane's. Caden was doing the same and I groaned. Didn't boys have any respect? Not all girls wanted to see them naked. There was that familiar sound of ruffling and I opened my eyes to see two giant wolves, a pure white one and a brown one with hints of red on his fur. I sighed with defeat and started unbuttoning my dress when Eron gave a cough and gestured. I quickly looked at Connor and Noah and scowled at them and they averted their eyes. Looks like they had forgotten the golden rule; don't look at me while I was changing or you die. I stripped off my dress and phased instantly, then before they could turn back around I pounced on them and nipped both their butts. They yelled in surprise and I snickered, or gutturally wheezed.

_Abby, can you please focus here, we're ready_, Ephraim snapped at me with annoyance and I turned to face him and glared. Ephraim backed away and said nothing else. I circled them both and couldn't help thinking this was stupid, but each to their own.

_Okay boys the first rule of fight club is that you do not talk about fight club,_ I mocked them and Ephraim growled at me.

_Can you be serious Abby?_

_Can I be serious? You two are making me referee a fight where the winner gets the girl like a couple of stupid Neanderthals, here's an idea, why don't you just ask Stella which one of you she likes more?_ I asked like they were stupid and Caden and Ephraim looked over at each other then back at me.

_You know you have a valid point Abby_, Caden conceded and I rolled my wolf eyes.

_I've been known to have those once in a while, _I said sarcastically trotting back over to Eron who ran his fingers through my fur. I had to bite back a purr, it felt so good. Caden and Ephraim phased back and Eron covered Jane's eyes for me then both boys ran off to Stella's house I was assuming. Morons. I hurried to a bush and phased, tossing on a dress before running out.

"Hey Batman and Robin, go make sure they don't tear each other apart," I snapped at Connor and Noah and they both saluted me and raced off. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go back home."

After the fight that wasn't, Eron and I walked Jane home but when we got to the porch she paused.

"I need to hunt before I go back in there, your grandparents smell too delightful," Jane informed me and I raised my eyes to the sky.

_God, please if I could just have a quiet moment alone with my mate I would be eternally grateful_, I prayed to the high heavens dramatically but there was no sign that my prayers would be answered any time soon.

"We shall hunt together love," Eron kissed my temple chastely and I sighed.

I jerked my head to the woods and Jane followed me obediently. I stripped and phased then Eron joined me, having transformed into a huge hulking werewolf. Just seeing him like that made my heart pound.

_I don't know why but whenever Eron showed any signs of manliness it just drove me wild with desire. I just felt like I had to have him right there_.

I shook my head to focus. God I hope no one heard my thoughts just then, that would be embarrassing.

_Hey Abby_, someone greeted me a little reluctantly and I froze.

_Uncle Seth? What the heck are you doing phased?_ I demanded out of embarrassment and Uncle Seth gave an awkward chuckle.

_Just my monthly phase to stay young…well I should go_, Uncle Seth seemed as eager to go as I was to have him go.

_See you tomorrow at dinner Uncle Seth_

_Bye Abby_

Eron scratched my head worriedly and I looked up at him. Well thank god Eron couldn't hear my thoughts. I whined and then raced off and Jane and Eron ran after me.

AN: Hope you liked the chapter! There we have it, the kidnapping!! LOL Review if you like it!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Operation Depant Eron...

By the time we got back it was quite late, probably around ten. Ephraim was sitting on our porch, waiting for us. When he saw Jane he ran over and hugged her into his arms and she laughed.

"I missed you!" Jane squealed and Ephraim hugged her close.

"I missed you too Janey," Ephraim replied kissing her cheek then he placed her down on the ground gently.

It made me smile at how delicate Ephraim always was with Jane, in spite of her being a vampire. Jane had been good for Ephraim and he had been good for her. Eron and I approached them and I nudged Ephraim's shoulder.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously. Ephraim had no new bruises that I could see, and he didn't look depressed but he didn't exactly look overjoyed either.

"She said she likes us both equally," Ephraim said downheartedly and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

"Wow, that sucks," I commented needlessly and Ephraim shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give up," Ephraim swore to us and I smiled approvingly. Jane tugged on his hand.

"Maybe tomorrow you should give her chocolates, or invite her for a picnic on the beach."

"Those are some good ideas, what else have you got Janey?" Ephraim asked her curiously, taking mental notes and they returned inside planning Ephraim's winning of Stella's affection.

_Hallelujah, time alone with my mate, this was a dream come true. _

I turned closing my eyes and wrapped my arms around Eron's neck; pressing my body against his tilting my head up expecting a kiss but I was disappointed.

"I must retire then my love," Eron said regretfully brushing his lips across mine briefly and my eyes snapped open in shock.

Excuse me? He was declining my most obvious advance? This could not be happening, this definitely wasn't happening. I captured his lips with mine but Eron pulled back quickly.

"Abby no," Eron declined backing away from me, warding me off with his hands and I placed my hands on my hips.

He was acting very, very strange. Why didn't he want to kiss me? My brain could only come up with one reason…Eron didn't want me anymore.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I asked in a small voice and Eron raced forward and wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Abby I love you more than the world itself but…talking with your Uncle Edward has changed things for me," Eron tried to explain as he kissed my lips lightly and I was now exceptionally confused. So he did love me…what was the problem then? Was he really listening to crazy Uncle Edward?

"Uncle Edward is backwards," I informed him and Eron pursed his lips.

"I am very traditional Abby, and I thought…" Eron's explanation broke off as he looked pained and I frowned stroking his cheek.

"Thought what?"

"For a werewolf, asking a female to be his mate is as good as a wedding," Eron told me holding my hand tightly and I was surprised but I didn't see how this could affect us being all intimate.

"Oh…you know I wish you had informed me of werewolf etiquette before, if I had known that was the only proposal I was getting I would have held out for a more romantic one," I joked with him then looked up into his eyes, "So what's the problem?"

"Your Uncle Edward was right, my werewolf traditions don't apply to you."

"You don't see me complaining," I smirked trying to get close to him but he stepped further back.

"Abby, I want our love to be complete, on my side and yours, so until we get married I won't take your favors again," Eron dropped his bombshell and my mouth dropping open in shock. He was banning me from sex?

"My favors? God you and Uncle Edward, you must have been born in the same time period," I grouched, then I shook my head in disbelief, "So that's it? No more sex?"

"I'm sorry my love," Eron declined regretfully, his head bowed. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Do I get no say?" I asked helplessly and Eron just smiled weakly and kissed my forehead before he ran down the street towards Embry's house. I turned and lifted my head to the sky then screamed in frustration as loud as I could.

"Stupid, backwards werewolf," I muttered as I stalked back to my house. This was going to be the most painful time of my whole entire life, I could just tell.

***************************

That night armed with the sexiest nightdress I owned; black with red lace I jumped from my window once more and headed over to Embry's house. There was no way Eron could just ban me, I wasn't giving up without a fight. I know I seemed a little desperate but come on, you can't give me a piece of chocolate then dangle the rest of the block in front of my face. I slowly opened up his window and peaked inside. Eron was laying on his back in bed, asleep, his covers pulled up to his chin. I crawled into the window and crept over to the bed looking down at him admiringly. He had such a handsome face. I reached out to touch him.

"You know my love; you are sorely testing my restraint," Eron commented in a bored voice as he opened up his eyes to look up at me, a smirk on his face. Darn, so he had heard me sneaking in.

"You are testing my patience," I retorted angrily folding my arms across my chest and Eron chuckled sitting up as he tugged me under the coves into bed beside him.

I felt a rush of excitement thinking this was it, but instead Eron curled his body around mine and kissed my neck before resting his head on my back.

"Now if you can't behave yourself I will kick you out of the bed, so either behave and sleep beside me, or misbehave and get kicked out," Eron warned me sleepily and I didn't say anything as I pouted.

Both those options seemed pretty unexciting. I decided to see how stern he was with his rules as I turned over so that we were facing each other. His eyes were closed and I waited for a few moments before covering his mouth with mine. The next thing I knew I had landed on the floor in an undignified heap and Eron was looking down at me from the bed tutting and shaking his head.

"I warned you my love," he laughed at my predicament and I got to me feet and held up my right hand in surrender.

"Ok , ok, I promise I won't do it again," I agreed and Eron held open the blanket.

"Come on."

I crawled back under the covers and snuggled into Eron's side. This would have to do, for now.

***********************

Eron woke me at about 1am and informed me that I should probably return home before my parents or Esther found me missing. He had a valid point so I had kissed him goodbye and returned to my room, having had to creep through the front door of my house and into my bedroom.

Esther was just as I left her and I crawled into my cold bed, missing the feeling of Eron beside me. I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling wondering why the world hated me so much when I heard a tap on my window. And then another. I raced to the window flinging it open in the hopes that it was Eron but standing below my window was Stella, dressed in her pajamas.

"Abby I need to talk to you," Stella stage whispered up to me and I pushed open the window wider.

"Step back."

I jumped out of the window and landed perfectly.

"Wow, that was super cool," gushed Stella in awe and I shrugged like it was no big deal, but on the inside I broke out into my happy dance.

"Yeah I know," I said smoothly then raised an eyebrow, "So what's wrong?"

"Abby I don't know what to do."

_Oooh, this sounded juicy, bring on the gossip. _

"I'm gonna need a little more information," I encouraged her and Stella started pacing.

"The boys came to my house tonight and asked me to tell them which one I wanted to date."

"Ephraim told me, you like them both equally."

"I lied, I like Ephraim, I've liked him since I was twelve, I think I…I think I love him," Stella stuttered and I stared at her in surprise, a smile on my face.

"Then why did you lie?" I asked, baffled at her actions and Stella turned to face me, her expression torn.

"I couldn't hurt Caden like that, he has been such a good friend to me," Stella said sadly, then she looked up at me, "What should I do?"

"I'm not so good with the advising," I replied awkwardly and then said the first thing that came to my mind, "I supposed you could just tell Caden that you like Ephraim more."

"I can't, I don't want to hurt him or loose his friendship, I'm trapped," Stella protested and I felt sorry for her.

It wasn't long ago that I had been in the same situation without even realizing. If things had been different and I had known that Marcus loved me too, I don't know who I would have chosen, or how I would have told the one I didn't want. I did not envy the situation Stella was in, but at least I could try and offer some words of support.

"My mantra is the universe will provide, so just keep the faith, everything will work itself out," I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Stella sighed deeply.

"I hope so."

********************

Two days later Ephraim got his break in the Stella situation; Caden imprinted. A new family moved into the Res; Caden saw their daughter while they were moving in and he was gone to zombie imprint land. Her name was Ana and she had just turned eighteen, lucky for Caden. My Uncle Quil imprinted on Aunt Claire when she was just three years old, so he had to wait a long time before he could date her. Now that Caden had imprinted Ephraim and Stella were free to be together.

Stella and Jane really liked each other as well which worked out perfectly, except poor Ephraim was running himself ragged trying to fit time in for Jane and Stella. He didn't want one of them to feel left out at all. I felt kind of sorry for Ephraim. He wanted so much to give Stella everything she deserved, but he was also trying to fulfill his imprinting duty and dote on his imprint.

As for my Eron situation, I decided that I needed a plan. I had to seduce him if I was going to get what I wanted. This no sex thing was driving me insane, though the snuggling in bed at night was helping. Trouble was he was making it very difficult for me. He always made sure that someone was around when we were together and whenever they left he would leave as well.

Esther and Jane also got on very well together; so well in fact that Esther decided to throw a sleepover party just for Jane, which would explain why I was sitting in the room I shared with Esther painting Jane's toenails bright red. Stella, Alyssa and Naomi were also over cramped into our room reading through magazines and painting each others nails. We hadn't had a sleepover like this for years, it was actually kind of fun. Esther came in carrying a tray of food and my stomach practically grumbled at the sight. I finished off Jane's last toenail and replaced the lid to the nail polish.

"You have to give it time to dry," I advised her making a beeline for the food and I shoved some scones into my mouth. Esther was such a great cook.

Stella placed herself behind Jane and started brushed her hair, planning to braid it with Alyssa reading out articles in a magazine. Naomi came over to me and Esther grabbing a scone and taking a dainty bite.

"A lady should eat like she has a secret," Naomi said smartly, and I flicked her the finger.

"I turn into a giant wolf, I think the lady thing doesn't really apply to me, it's not my fault I have a huge appetite and have to inhale my food," I protested then packed some more scone into my mouth and smiled at her allowing bits of scone to fall out of my mouth. Esther laughed and slapped my arm and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"So how are things with Eron?" Naomi asked curiously and I sighed stuffing another scone into my mouth. Esther tried to hide a smirk, already knowing how things were. It was all I had been moaning about for the passed three days.

"He's banned me."

"Banned you?" Naomi repeated confused looking at Esther who giggled.

"Yeah, cut me off," I emphasized and when Naomi still looked confused I discreetly made a rather crude gesture and Naomi made an 'aah' sound and then giggled guiltily.

"Why?" Naomi queried and I sighed.

"Werewolf thing, I've been trying to change his mind but so far…"

"You need a plan of seduction," Naomi interrupted me excitedly and I grinned at her loving how in sync our minds were. Naomi and La-La were the my girls when it came to devious plans, and since La-La wasn't here Naomi would have to do.

"That's what I've been thinking."

"So what's the plan?" Esther asked excitedly, really getting into this seduction escapade. Being an engaged woman had certainly made her more adventurous and not so timid; I liked this new daring Esther.

"Let's call it Operation Depant Eron," Naomi interjected clapping her hands and Esther and I turned to stare at her.

I didn't have time to go through all the things that were completely wrong about naming the plan 'Operation Depant Eron'.

"Ok I need to get him alone with me."

"Romantic dinner."

Naomi's suggestion was exactly what I had been thinking.

"Ok well that brings me to the first problem, where can I have a romantic dinner with him alone?" I pondered stroking my chin and Esther raised her hand. I rolled my eyes, "We aren't in school Esther."

"At Embry's, I can take Embry out of the equation," Esther assured me winking and I did a double take at her at the heavy innuendo. Esther was a naughty girl…who would have guessed.

"Then that brings me to my second problem, dinner, I can't cook," I reminded them downheartedly and Naomi patted my back.

"We will help you," she promised and I smiled. God I was so lucky to have women as wonderful as Esther and Naomi around me.

****************

Operation Depant Eron was in play. We forgot to work out another name so we had to stick with the one Naomi originally offered. Esther had enticed Embry to the beach and she promised to keep him there 'all night'. More innuendo that I really didn't need to hear, but whatever, as long as it kept Embry out of the house I didn't care. Once Stella and Alyssa heard my plan they automatically wanted to help. Jane was assigned the task of keeping Ephraim distracted. He had the weird habit of always wanting to be around me or Eron, or both of us. Alyssa was helping me with the cooking. She had studied cooking with Aunt Emily, having spent enough time at the Uley household due to being Levi's girlfriend, so she was very good. Naomi was in charge of making sure the dining room was seduction worthy; that meant candles, music and roses on the table. Stella was in charge of me; my hair and my make up. I pulled on my tight little black dress and then slipped into the black high heels that I had borrowed from Naomi. I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Perfect," Stella nodded approvingly, "he won't be able to resist you."

I hoped that was true. I heard the front door open and close and then a girly chorus of,

"Hey Eron!"

Stella squealed with excitement as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck," she crooned before running down the hall at an insane speed.

I took a deep breath waiting until I heard Stella say goodbye to Eron and leave the house. I stepped out into the hallway, walking slowly out into the living room. I found Eron standing in the dining room inspecting the table piled high with food curiously. Alyssa had truly outdone herself.

"Hey babe," I greeted him in what I hoped was a sexy voice and Eron turned to me, his expression turning bemused at the sight of me.

"Hello my love, what is all this about?" Eron queried gesturing to the table and I placed a hand on my hip, smiling seductively.

"Can't a girl cook her mate a feast?" I asked in mock innocence and Eron smiled at me, like he knew exactly what I was trying to do and was humouring me.

"You look nice," Eron murmured his voice becoming deeper as he came over to me and ran a finger down my arm gently before kissing my neck. I froze with desire, willing him to do more but instead he smirked and then went to sit at the table.

_He was playing with me_, I realized when I caught his smile, _well two could play at that game._

I went over to him and leant over the table making sure my cleavage was in his face grabbing the wine. Eron chuckled under his breath.

"Would you like some wine?" I offered him and Eron held out his cup smiling amiably.

"Certainly," he replied and I poured his wine in silence. Eron picked up his glass and sipped on it calmly before smiling up at me, "I know what you're trying to do."

"Is it working?" I asked raising an eyebrow and Eron suddenly lost the pleasant look on his face. He was angry with me. It had been so long that he had look at me like this, not since before I became his mate.

"Abby, I won't change my mind on this," he said angrily, his fists clenching and I smiled confidently.

"Not even if I did this?" I took hold of the zip on the front of my dress and slowly zipped it down to my navel, then pushed the dress off my shoulders down to my waist. Underneath I was wearing a corset, one from Volterra, the one I was wearing when Eron asked me to be his mate. Eron recognized it instantly and growled with desire.

Suddenly Eron lunged at me, his lips catching mine possessively. His hands tangled in my hair, my arms were around his neck pulling him close.

_Yes, yes, yes, I was winning, I had won, I had_…there was a loud knocking on the door. Eron seemed to come to his senses as he jumped away from me panting hard. I was out of breath as well. The knocking continued and Eron quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you going to get that?"

I growled with frustration as I yanked my dress back up and zipped it before stalking over to the door and flinging it open hoping whoever it was would see from my face that now was not a good time.

"Why didn't you tell us you were cooking dinner?" Connor griped at me in annoyance as he pushed passed me into the house followed by Logan, Duncan and Anthony; some of the wolves from my pack, "We wouldn't have known if Noah hadn't dropped by Embry's on our way back from patrol."

_Thank you Noah; he was a dead man walking._

I grabbed Connor by the scruff of his shirt as the other three wolves skipped passed me making a beeline for the dining room.

"We are trying to have a romantic dinner and you and the three stooges are ruining it you moron!" I hissed at him angrily and Connor shrugged uncaringly.

"Well you shouldn't have made it smell so good," Connor retorted smartly and while I was still in shock at his gall he chuckled, ducking out of my reach and following the other three into the dining room.

For the second time in a week I screamed loudly in frustration and was promptly ignored by all men present.

"Hey Eron," Connor and the others greeted my mate who had an amused smile on his face. He was seated at the dining table calm and collected, his leg crossed delicately.

"Good evening," he greeted them politely taking a sip of his wine.

"Man it's so dark in here," Duncan said turning on the light and they gathered around our romantic meal and started digging in.

Connor changed the radio station to a more upbeat channel and he and Anthony started bopping along as they each started gnawing on the pork ribs. I sighed deeply and went to blow out the candles before going to sit on Eron's lap and Eron chuckled.

"It was a good try my love," Eron whispered to me kissing my neck and I sighed again leaning back against him.

Suddenly Embry burst into the front door.

"Fried chicken, I knew it!" Embry crowed with delight as he ran to the table, starting to devour food. Esther followed him shaking her head.

"He smelt the food all the way from the beach," Esther told me smiling apologetically as she came to sit beside me and Eron and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter; clearly," I nodded my head at my other intruders.

****************************

We all ate some of the food and when we were done Eron stood and hitched me up on his shoulder, much to my protests. Esther started laughing and I flicked her the bird.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take my mate to the beach," Eron addressed everyone present but they barely noticed, too interested in the food.

Eron walked to the beach with me still slung over his shoulder. We passed mom and dad and dad laughed his head off until mom shushed him by punching his shoulder. When we finally reached the beach he unceremoniously dumped me onto the sand. I sat there and he got to his knees beside me.

"This was very naughty of you, so naughty that you almost don't deserve the gift I bought you," Eron scolded me tapping my nose and his words immediately peaked my interest. Gift? He had bought me a gift?

"What gift?" I demanded a little too eagerly and Eron chuckled tackling me down onto the sand then he lay on his back pulling me down so that I could rest my head on his arm. We lay there looking up at the stars and Eron's hand played absently with my hair.

"My love, I could not wait any longer and apparently neither can you, will you be my wife in the human sense Abigail?" Eron whispered and my breath caught in my throat.

Eron held up a ring into my line of vision and I gasped. The ring glittered in the moonlight. It was beautiful. I wondered where he had got it, or got the money for it, but right now I didn't care. There were three diamonds either side of a large diamond in the middle, set in white gold.

"Of course I will you stupid werewolf," I gushed shifting to look at him kissing his lips eagerly and Eron laughed placing the ring onto my finger before kissing my forehead. I giggled against his chest and held up my hand to observe the ring on my finger. Perfect.

"I thought we could announce our engagement at your birthday party tomorrow night," Eron murmured to me and I sighed against his chest in contentment.

Aunt Alice had planned our big, elaborate twenty-first birthday party. All the Cullen's were driving to La Push for the party, so far chairs and decorations had been delivered. So much that you could barely move in our backyard and it was already pretty big. I heard through answering machine messages that Aunt Alice was bringing the ice sculptures and cakes with her. I could just imagine the fuss over Eron and I getting married. It all seemed like far too much to handle when in my mind and his we were already married.

"Why don't we just get married at the courthouse in town?" I suggested hopefully and Eron bit his lip thoughtfully.

"When?" he queried and I kissed his lips lightly before answering.

"Tomorrow."

"Love…" Eron began frowning but I interrupted him with a kiss.

"I am your wife already Eron, this is just to make it official in everyone else's eyes. I am not the type of girl who needs a big wedding, I just need you and me, lets get married tomorrow," I pleaded and Eron looked down into my eyes and when he saw I was completely serious he kissed my nose, giving in.

"If that is what you wish."

I squealed with delight and threw my arms around his neck showering his face with kisses.

AN: So a 'secret' wedding is in the works although it is La Push so nothing is really ever a secret is it? Plus Eron has been avoiding his werewolf duties but now the past is catching up with him. All this is the next chapter…maybe I haven't actually finished writing the next chapter yet LOL. Read and review!

**IF YOU LOVE 'LAST LIGHT' AND 'RISING SUN' PLEASE NOMINATE 'RISING SUN' FOR A BELLIE AWARD!**

Nominate it under Canon Fic that's better than Canon :) Cos we all know Blackwater is the best!!

.

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

O.N. Labbit and I are working on a collaboration featuring Leah as a superhero. I would love it if you could all read and review. It is a lot of fun. If links don't work check out my favourite stories...I think they are there.

_**LKA: Superhero Saga; Stage One**_ (Leah's POV) - Main story

.net/s/5113788/1/LKA_Superhero_Saga_Stage_One_Leahs_POV

Leah's POV: Main story and must be READ FIRST. Leah is investigating a surge in vamp killings across the southwest. She uses her shape-shifting abilities and prowess as a dan in Aikido to kick some major vampy and bad guy ass. In Phoenix she first meets Bella, saving her and her Lucky Charms (must be read to understand). She then meets Alice, "who sees things." Leah somewhat believes her and decides to help her out by taking out the vamp masters who kept her enslaved for three years, James and Victoria. Little does Leah know there is much more to this than she expected. And Alice constantly shows up - eventually tagging along with Leah.

_**Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga; Stage Two **_(Bella's POV)

.net/s/5123522/1/Sidekick_Registry_Superhero_Saga_Stage_Two

Bella's POV: SECOND part of story that will run alongside the main story, and should be read in tandem with stage one. Bella, a 20-something-year-old 911 late shift operator, is saved on a dark night by a giant wolf. She can't stop wondering about this wolf and who she/he is. She decides to reconnect with Edward, scientist, pseudo-journalist, and paranormal investigator who lived in her old neighborhood. The friendship develops… and romance, as well.

They eventually meet Alice – giving her a ride, since she said she "sees things" and knows all about Leah, the giant wolf.

Also, there is a vamp that has been giving Edward tons of info on vamps. Little does Edward know, Jasper the friendly vamp is a real vamp. He lives in the desert and goes by the username: DesertVamp1860. Edward's name is PIE_MAN, short for Paranormal Investigator Edward. He's known all over the internet as The Pie Man.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - The 'Secret' Wedding...

I knew my Aunt Alice would have a fit if she knew I was planning a courthouse wedding instead of a big 'Alice themed' wedding. That meant that we had to leave La Push before my Aunt's and Uncle's arrived from Alaska in the morning for our birthday party that night. If Uncle Edward was around anyone who knew, our plans would be ruined. I also had to hustle up some witnesses. My first stop was Esther, who as luck would have it was with Naomi at our house playing with Lil and Acheron.

"Hey, where are mom and dad?" I greeted them collapsing onto the couch.

"They went to Port Angeles for ice cream, they said I should probably get some baby practice in, Harry went to pick us up some dinner," Naomi filled me in grimacing as she sniffed Acheron's nappy. He had a little present for her. I grinned pleased that we were alone.

"Ok I have news."

"You finally got lucky?" Naomi guessed excitedly and I shook my head.

"Even better, I'm getting married," I announced and there was a chorus of squeals as we all got up and jumped around in a circle with Lil and Acheron between us. Could we get anymore cliché? Whatever, this was exciting news; I was allowed to get a little cliché for something this big.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations, when's the wedding?" Esther gushed, her cheeks pink with joy. She and Embry were set to wed next month. Aunt Alice had planned a magnificent wedding for the two of them, but big weddings had always been Esther's dream; not mine. Besides, I was already married…unofficially.

"Tomorrow," I dropped the bombshell and they both stared at me in shock.

"What?"

"Oh my god."

"We are having a courthouse wedding and I need your help, we need witnesses and to organize how to get there, what to wear."

"Tell us what you need us to do," Naomi said with determination in her voice and Esther nodded. I smiled thankfully. They were the greatest girls in the whole wide world.

Early the next morning we all met in the woods. This was my day and it was going to be perfect. Eron had woken me up by showering rose petals over me while I was sleeping. It was so romantic, although Esther had gotten quite a surprise when she woke up to find Eron and I canoodling on the bed covered in petals.

"I don't feel right about this, sneaking around behind our parent's backs," Levi commented shifting uneasily as he glanced around the woods.

"Man up Levi, it's how we wolves roll," Ephraim whispered at him as we congregated in the woods behind our house and Ephraim patted him on the back for emphasis. Levi stumbled forward from the force.  
We were all dressed nicely for my wedding. Ephraim, Levi, Eron, Harry and a disapproving Embry were all wearing suits with flowers in their breast pocket. I was wearing a simple white dress that reached my calves, tight on the bodice and fell freely from my hips. There were flowers in my hair that was pulled back from my face and Stella had curled my hair, I liked it curly. Esther, Jane, Alyssa and Naomi were all wearing different coloured semi-formal dresses, each having done their hair differently but with the same flowers I had. They were going to stand in as my bridesmaids except Jane who was going to be my flower girl.

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to go along with this, Jake and Leah are going to murder me," Embry muttered guiltily looking around like we were about to be sprung any minute now. Esther squeezed his arm gently and kissed his cheek in hopes of placating him. Mom and dad were going to murder all of us, but this simple wedding was what I wanted. I didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it and as soon as one of the adults knew it would all be over.

"Ok, Jaylah and Brady are meeting us at the courthouse, is everyone here?" I asked looking around and there was the sound of someone running towards us and then cussing when it sounded like said someone ran into a tree.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't know which shoes to wear," Stella came out of the brush, twigs in her hair and Ephraim caught her in his arms when she tripped over a log. They stopped to gaze up into each others eyes dreamily. Gag me.

"You look amazing Stell," Ephraim whispered kissing her lips softly and Stella giggled.

Now that everyone was here we were ready to go; luckily Levi had a combi van, so we were all planning to pile into the back to drive into town. He had parked at the edge of the woods so we were just going to hike to the car then it was clear sailing from there. None of our parents knew. Eron hitched me up on his back so that I didn't ruin my shoes walking through the woods and the others did the same for their girls, Ephraim with Jane on his front and we started walking when a voice stopped us.

"Where do you kids think you are going?"

We all stopped in our tracks and turned slowly. We must have looked pretty ridiculous. Mom was standing there, arms folded across her chest, her left foot tapping up and down agitatedly. She looked beautiful, her ebony hair streaming down her shoulders freely wearing a flowing white dress that reached her ankles. She looked like some kind of wood nymph or something, except for the look on her face.

"Hey mom," I greeted her weakly from where I was perched on Eron's back and mom narrowed her eyes at me sensing something was afoot.

"Don't you hey mom me, what the heck are all of you doing?" she demanded and Eron set me down on the ground while everyone else looked away guiltily. Eron's hand rested on the small of my back comfortingly as I went towards my mom taking her hand.

"Mom don't freak out, Eron and I are going to get married at the courthouse; today, right now in fact, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but we didn't want to make a big deal about it, we just wanted to get married," I announced wincing in anticipation of the lecture I was about to receive but mom was surprisingly silent.

Finally her face melted into a smile as she hugged me tightly. I guess she figured she could be angry and ruin my day, or accept what was happening. She chose the latter thankfully. I don't know what I would do if mom were angry at me. She pulled back and frowned a little.

"This isn't a shotgun wedding is it?" she asked, sending a murder glare to Eron and I laughed and shook my head. Mom hadn't been angry about Harry getting Naomi pregnant but I guess it was different when it was your daughter getting knocked up.

"No mom, just making everything official," I assured her and mom smiled again happy with my response.

"Oh right, Edward mentioned the werewolf traditions thing, okay, well this is a good thing, just wait for me and your father, I'm not missing one of my baby girl's getting married," mom commanded then she winked at me lovingly, "We can't have you walking down the aisle without your dad there to give you away."

I stared there open mouthed as mom ran back towards the house yelling for dad to get into his best suit. I looked over at the others unsure of what to do now and Harry moved into action, he was the Alpha after all.

"Us guys will head into town, maybe grab breakfast," Harry said going over and placing an arm around Eron's shoulders then he nodded at the rest of us, "Girls you go help Leah, Jacob, Lily-Rose and Acheron get ready and meet us there."

Naomi kissed his cheek then took my hand as we raced back into my house to do as Harry suggested. Eron pulled me close for a quick kiss before the guys bundled him away. Mom was already dressed in a tight fitting yellow dress when we got there applying her make up in the bathroom. She grinned at me as I walked by going to check on dad. Dad was wearing his pants and jacket, still no shoes and he was struggling with his tie. The twins were asleep, they were really good babies, only cried when they wanted something. They hadn't phased yet, I knew mom was hoping they didn't.

"Come here dad," I said fondly and dad came to stand in front of me and stood still while I fixed up his tie. I could hear the girls cooing over the babies, picking out their outfits for the wedding. Dad looked down at me frowning.

"I can't believe you were going to get married without your old dad there," he said a little miffed, and then he smiled jokingly, "Your mom I could understand, but me?"

Mom playfully punched his shoulder as she walked by to help with the twins.

"I'm sorry dad, we just…we just wanted to be married, no frills," I apologized dropping my eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"I forgive you sweets, just remember that your mom and I want to be apart of your life in everything, we love you so much, so just…don't forget about us ok?" dad told me sweetly pinching my cheek and I felt my eyes well with tears. I felt so ashamed that I had nearly gotten married without them there and here they were just so accepting and forgiving. Dad saw that I was about to cry.

"Hey, no tears on your wedding day," he whispered as he hugged me tightly placing a loving kiss on my forehead and I breathed in deeply.

"Jacob, Abby, are you ready to go?" Mom yelled from somewhere near the front door and dad pinched my cheek again making me smile.

"Yeah, we're ready," he called back then he placed an arm around my shoulders and walked me to the front door quickly sliding into his shoes as we went.

We piled into mom and dad's car, but not before Aunt Emily saw us all dressed nicely and came over wiping her hands on her apron.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously looking at Naomi who avoided her eyes and tried to hide behind Esther.

"Abby and Eron are getting married at the courthouse right now," mom informed her excitedly and Aunty Emily's face brightened.

"I'll let everyone know to meet you all there, don't start until we get there," she cried out running back to her house as her hand reached for her cell yelling Uncle Sam's name as she ran. Mom and dad rolled their eyes at each other. This was getting a little ridiculous.

"Well we should head back inside, have some breakfast and wait till everyone is ready to go," mom advised and we all sighed and got out of the car reluctantly. This was turning into a circus.

"I'll go get dad; Sue and Charlie are going to want to be there too, and Seth and Skylar," dad called over to her and mom nodded pulling out her cell as she took Acheron back out of the car.

"I'll call them," she assured him and dad handed me Lil before he ran down the road to Grandpa Billy's house.

I stood there beside the car and looked at my watch. My small wedding had become a full scale La Push attraction. I thought that I would be married by now!

"I am never going to get married!" I cried out to no one in particular and Lil giggled at me thinking I was amusing. I'm glad one of us was having a good day.

"Relax sweetheart, we will get you to the courthouse on time," mom assured me kissing me on the cheek before flouncing into the house with Acheron on her hip.

I sighed and Naomi and Alyssa wrapped their arms around me comfortingly. Stella took Jane's hand and led her into the house to help my mom prepare breakfast. Suddenly a procession of beautiful cars came careening down the street.

_Oh god, the Aunt's and Uncle's were here_.

"Hey, where do you think you are all going?" Uncle Emmett's voice boomed from the jeep he was driving and Aunt Rosalie frowned as she took in our clothing confused. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper exited one car followed by Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella and Uncle Nahuel and Aunt Ness exited another. Uncle Edward came forward and smiled proudly wrapping an arm around Aunt Bella's shoulder.

"Eron's going to marry our Abigail," Uncle Edward announced and Aunt Bella and Aunt Ness squealed with excitement. Aunt Alice ran towards me, shaking her head in disbelief.

"But…but…I…I… plan weddings, its what I do," Aunt Alice managed to gasp in shock and I bowed my head apologetically.

"I'm sorry Aunt Alice, we don't want a big wedding," I told her patting her shoulder comfortingly and Uncle Jasper came forward to wrap his arms around her lovingly.

Aunt Alice looked positively scandalized. Aunt Ness looked like a wheel just ticked over in her head.

"Is that where Brady took Jaylah this morning?" she demanded and Uncle Nahuel had a smirk on his face, like he had already guessed as much.

"Yeah, they are meeting us at the courthouse," Alyssa confirmed and Aunt Ness shook her head when Uncle Nahuel chuckled and she punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe you were going to get married without us!" Aunt Rose came forward hugging me tightly before kissing my cheek. She tried to pull away but Uncle Emmett came over and wrapped his big arms around the two of us and squished us together giving a booming laugh as he lifted us off the ground.

"What a great day!" he bellowed happily and Uncle Edward pushed Uncle Emmett out of the way so that he could hug and kiss me, then he was pushed aside as the other Aunt's and Uncle's came to congratulate me as well.

Dad arrived pushing Grandpa Billy in his wheelchair and Seth and Skylar ran over, Dawn and Micah in their arms. Aunt Emily appeared dragging Uncle Sam and Uncle Quil and Aunt Claire were just behind them, Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim came driving down the road followed by Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel. The other members of our pack were all piled into two cars behind Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel. It seemed like we were ready to go. Mom came out with Acheron on her hip, and a serving platter of buns in one hand, Stella and Jane followed her one carrying a platter of eggs and a platter of bacon. Everyone, bar the vampires of our group of course, raced over and made up breakfast burgers; the food was gone quickly. I was so nervous I couldn't even eat. Aunt Rose was fussing around me, she could see that I was getting a bit nervous and rested a cool hand on my forehead.

"Were you ever this nervous before you got married Aunt Rose?" I asked her looking up into her beautiful face and Aunt Rose smiled fondly as her gaze went to Uncle Emmett who was sitting on the hood of his car, a big grin on his face.

"I always get nervous, but it's worth it, once you are married you will feel so happy that you will feel like you want to burst," she told me grinning and I breathed in deeply and relaxed onto her shoulder.

I heard Aunt Alice barking orders into her phone, something about flights and booking accommodation. I didn't even bother asking exactly what it was she was doing. Uncle Nahuel came over to me and took my hand leading me to the car that he and Aunt Ness had arrived in. It was one of their nicer cars, a ten year anniversary gift that Uncle Nahuel had given Aunt Ness.

"Well get in Abby," he invited me and I looked at him bemused.

"Huh?"

"A bride needs to arrive in a nice fancy car," Aunt Ness blurted out and then looked over at my mom and dad sheepishly, "No offense guys."

Mom and dad shrugged uncaringly.

"None taken."

And that is how a procession of cars drove from La Push to the courthouse in town. We must have looked like quite a sight. Eron and the boys were waiting on the sidewalk when we pulled up along with Jaylah, Brady, nan and pop. Uncle Edward and Uncle Jasper got out of the car first and went over to the boys telling them to move inside and prepare everything with the judge. All our family and friends piled into the courthouse after them, except my mom, dad, my bridesmaids including Jaylah and my flower girl Jane. Uncle Emmett opened up the door for me to step out of the car with my dad by my side. We waited impatiently until Uncle Jasper poked his blonde head out of the door to the courthouse grinning.

"We're ready," Uncle Jasper confirmed and my heart started to pound faster and faster.

Mom walked into the courthouse first, and then Jane, then Stella, Alyssa, Naomi, Jaylah and then me and dad entered. The courthouse was nothing special but my eyes were only on one person and he stood waiting for me.

"You ready sweets?" dad asked me and I gazed over at my future husband dreamily.

"I've been ready for a long time," I assured him as Eron smiled at me from the across the room. Dad chuckled and led me towards Eron, towards my future.

AN: Sorry this took so long and its so short. I am ready to post chapter 17, i just have to send it to my beta to get him to check it so I will get that done hopefully this weekend. PLease read and review!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't know how she did it but by the time we were officially husband and wife Aunt Alice had a mini honeymoon planned for us. We were going to fly to Las Vegas and stay out at the Grand Canyon for two weeks. She huffed that she would have been able to plan us something much nicer if she had had any notice. Eron and I had two weeks of pure bliss before we came home to find La Push the same as it was when we first left.

Harry and Naomi were trying to plan a simple wedding but Aunt Alice wasn't going to let another of us 'pups' slip through the cracks as she kept putting it. Esther and Embry were planning for their wedding next month. Stella, Jane and Ephraim were always hanging out together at the beach. Levi and Alyssa were planning for the future we could all sniff another engagement in the air. Naomi said Harry had plans to propose but wanted to wait until the excitement of the other weddings faded first. Eron and I lived with my parents…sure it wasn't the most romantic arrangement, but the Aunt's and Uncle's were building us a house and it wasn't ready yet. Another week they said; we couldn't wait to have our own space. My parents were the greatest, but they were also parents and there was nothing like the buzz kill of hearing your parents talking while you were trying to be intimate. Eron and I spent a lot of time at Aunt Skylar and Uncle Seth's with Eron getting to know the family a bit better, plus my pack loved taking Eron out with them fishing and cliff diving.

It was one such morning when Eron was out with the pack that I came down the stairs to hear a conversation happening in the kitchen, a very serious conversation.

"Break the imprint," that was my mom speaking, she must have been talking to Jane. Ephraim had told me that it had still been a little awkward between mom and Jane. He complained that mom hadn't been making an effort, I had been meaning to give mom a scolding but I hadn't got around to that yet.

"I can't, even if I said it, I wouldn't mean it; I know that you don't want to hear this but your son is my everything. When my brother was killed, for twenty years I was lost, I had no one, nobody who cared, I wanted to die, and then I met him. The more I pushed him away, the more he clung to me. He's my family Leah, my brother, I can't let him go, I know you don't want to hear that, but I just can't help it," came Jane's small voice and I felt for her. I knew how good Ephraim had been for her. My brother was a good man, he had taught Jane to feel again.

"Just give me more time to get used to this," mom finally sighed and I heard the back door slam signaling mom had left the house.

"Of course," Jane whispered softly to the empty kitchen.

"She'll come around," I said to Jane as I meandered into the kitchen then I grinned at her trying to be nice, "I did."

"You hate me," Jane muttered shaking her head and I shrugged.

"The only reason I hated you at first was because my brother imprinted on you when he was supposed to be supporting me on the 'we hate imprinting' tour," I pointed out opening the pantry and scanning for cereal. When I found the one I wanted I grabbed it and a bowl licking my lips with anticipation.

"Oh," Jane exclaimed a little surprised.

"You aren't that bad, apart from the smell," I told her grinning and Jane returned my fond smile and then wrinkled her nose comically.

"Same goes for you."

*************************************

Over the next few days I noticed Jane really watching Ephraim and the way he acted around her and us. I saw her noticing what we had already seen. That Ephraim was practically killing himself trying to please Stella and Jane. He tried to dote on Jane but then he also was trying to woo Stella. Ephraim loved Stella; she was his girlfriend and he loved being with her, but Ephraim also loved Jane, his little sister and imprint. Jane started frowning a lot when watching him which made Ephraim worry about her more.

Jane came back from Ephraim taking her for a walk on the beach and waltzed into my room collapsing onto my bed with a sigh. I had to hide a smile at how childlike she had become after spending months with Ephraim.

"I'm destroying him," Jane said downheartedly and I frowned.

"What?"

"I'm ruining Ephraim's life," Jane repeated dramatically and I shook my head.

"He adores spending time with you and seeing you smile," I told her, wondering what had brought this on.

"Because of the imprint," Jane pointed out clearly, then she sighed and clasped her hands in front of her sadly, "Your mother is right, Ephraim shouldn't be tied to a little twelve year old girl, but I just know if I try to set him free I won't mean it because he is the only family I have. I lost my mother and father when Alec and I were young, and then Alec was destroyed too, Ephraim was the first good thing in my life for the past twenty years, I need him."

I felt so bad for her. I knew Jane needed Ephraim; that was my theory on why he had imprinted on her and to an extent Ephraim must have needed her too. But he had Stella now, and I guess Jane was seeing that he could have another life if she wasn't in it. I knew Ephraim would be devastated to find out that Jane was feeling like this, but I wanted to help her, whatever she wanted to do.

"What if you found a new family? Then you wouldn't need him anymore," I suggested and Jane shrugged, all hope gone.

"Who would take in me?" Jane asked helplessly and as I looked at her curly, dark brown hair, an image popped into my head of a couple I knew that would adore having a child. This was so perfect it was crazy. I grabbed Jane by the arm and dragged her behind me ignoring her questions.

*****************

When I explained my plan mom stared open mouthed at me like I was a lunatic. I knew it sounded a little insane, but it was a good idea, it was perfect. Jane was standing beside me and I had an arm around her shoulders.

"That is the craziest idea you have ever come up with Abby, and you have had some crazy ideas," Mom finally said shaking her head at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know it makes sense mom, Jane is looking for a family, Aunt Rose always wanted a family, its perfect," I gushed clapping my hands together happily and Mom shook her head.

"She is part of the Volturi; Jane won't be the daughter Rosalie was hoping for."

"Jane is different mom, Ephraim made her different, maybe that's why he imprinted on her, to make her different," I explained holding Jane closer into my side and Mom bit her lip thoughtfully as I added,

"You know I'm right mom."

Mom looked over at Jane who was standing there next to me, with a worried look on her face. Right then Jane was the image of a frightened child and mom reached over hesitantly and stroked Jane's head gently.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you, you are a stronger woman than I am to be willing to give up Ephraim for the sake of his happiness," mom apologized sincerely and Jane gave a weak smile when mom added, "Whether you break the imprint or not, you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you Leah but breaking the imprint is the only way Ephraim will be truly happy and that is something I wish for more than anything, so I would like to try," Jane replied sweetly and tears came to mom's eyes as she nodded understandingly.

"Rosalie and Emmett always wished for a daughter, they will treat you and love you as their own, will you do the same?" mom asked her and Jane nodded.

"If they will have me," she promised her voice small and mom gave her a reassuring smile.

"OK, well I will make the call."

*************************

When we entered the room Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were sitting on the lounge calmly, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper looked anxious but supportive. They had gotten to like the new Jane that they had gotten to know in Volterra. Uncle Edward looked concerned, his arm wrapped around Aunt Bella's shoulders. Brady and Jaylah were sitting on the floor smiling hopefully. Aunt Ness and Uncle Nahuel were standing by the window. Jane stayed behind me, as though looking for protection. It was kind of laughable considering she could have everyone apart from Aunt Bella writhing in pain from just her thoughts. Aunt Rosalie stood and came over to Jane, looking down at her carefully. When mom had told her what we were hoping Rosalie and Emmett had taken a couple of days to think and then they had called and asked us to bring Jane to Alaska. I decided to take her and we made sure Ephraim didn't know what we were planning. If he knew he would never approve, but this was Jane's choice.

"You know that you can't drink blood from people if we take you in, you must drink from animals as we do," Aunt Rosalie said, her voice controlled and Jane nodded, her hands clasped in front of her meekly.

"Yes, since Ephraim explained imprinting to me in Volterra I have hunted only animals with him and Abigail, I have not drunk from a human for many months," Jane confessed honestly, and when Aunt Rosalie turned to Uncle Edward for confirmation that this was true, he nodded. Aunt Rosalie walked around Jane, taking her in and then slowly she reached out her hand to touch Jane's hair gently. Aunt Rosalie and Jane looked similar in their facial features, and her pale brown hair was curly like Emmett's. She could most definitely pass for their daughter.

"You look like me, when we move again we could say that you are mine and Emmett's daughter," Aunt Rosalie said, a small smile playing on her lips as she added, "For now we can tell everyone that Emmett and I adopted you."

Jane gaped at her open mouthed.

"You...you...will take me in?" Jane asked in disbelief and Aunt Rosalie smiled warmly.

"I have always wanted a daughter, if you will have me as a mother I would like it if you stayed with us," Aunt Rosalie said sweetly and Jane smiled shyly.

"Thank you," she said and Aunt Rosalie leant over and hugged Jane into her side. Jane was a little awkward but relaxed after a few moments. She was used to hugs from Ephraim and since she was going to be a part of our family, she needed to expect them at least once a day. Uncle Emmett came over and picked Jane up the way Ephraim did and hugged her close.

"Welcome to the family," I heard Uncle Emmett whisper to her and I just knew that this was going to work out.

Once Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had approved the others came forward to welcome the new member to their family. I moved towards her after everyone had moved aside.

"Now you are my cousin Jane," I told her kissing her cheek and Jane smiled; a smile so big and joyous and hopeful for the future that I knew I had done the right thing.

"Thank you Abby," Jane said a little shyly then her face fell, "Now we just have to tell Ephraim."

******************

As expected, as soon as we told Ephraim what we had done and that Jane was planning to break the imprint he had ran all the way to Alaska to change her mind. When he got into the house he had ranted and raved, angry with us thinking we had forced Jane to do this. Jane had calmly informed him that this was what she wanted and the imprint found the truth in her words as Ephraim believed her and calmed down. He wanted to stay with her while she bonded with the Cullen's but we all agreed that it wouldn't help. Jane had to learn to feel comfortable and part of the family without Ephraim there, she needed to be independent of him. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett assured Ephraim that they would care for her as their own. Ephraim finally left looking concerned and a little sick. Jane had kissed his cheek and told him she would miss him, Ephraim had bounded off into the woods but not before I saw the tears running from his eyes. I planned to stay to help Jane acclimatize to life with the Cullen's but Jane had placed a small, cold hand on my arm and assured me that she was with her family now. I told her to call me if she needed me and Jane had smiled and hugged me.

The next month that passed Ephraim was inconsolable. He spent a lot of time around the house; sometimes in pain as the imprint 'punished' him for not being around Jane. Stella stood by him, in spite of his coldness towards her, she made sure that he showered and ate. Eron and I took him out to make sure he actually got some sun. He stopped talking for a week or so, he was so depressed. Mom was concerned but dad told her that this was normal and that it would get worse before it got better. We all just hoped that this would be worth it. I called and checked in with Aunt Rose who assured us that everything was going well. They loved having Jane around, and when I spoke to Jane she had a brightness in her voice that told me she was happy. She told me about the grizzly bear she and her 'father' took down. Aunt Rose whispered how much joy she felt the first time Jane called her mother. Everything seemed to be going well. The start of the next month I received a phone call from Jane.

"Abby, I think it's time, I think I'm ready to break the imprint."

We anxiously awaited the Aunt's and Uncle's arrival. Mom was pacing, dad was watching her. Harry and Naomi with her little baby bump were standing by the window waiting to catch a sign of their arrival. Embry and Esther were sitting on the floor with Acheron. Eron and I were holding Lil and Ephraim and Stella were sitting on the couch, their hands clutched together holding each other for support. The sound of a car could be heard.

"They're here," Harry announced needlessly and Ephraim stiffened then jumped to his feet. Eron and Harry held him back before he went running for the front door and we waited as Jane entered the house followed by Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.

As soon as she saw him Jane ran to Ephraim and threw her arms around his neck. Ephraim started to cry as he held onto her as he knew what was coming. Stella was sniffling, I knew she was upset that Ephraim was hurting this badly, we were all upset. Dad had told us that once an imprint is broken it isn't pleasant, for about a week Ephraim would be in pain.

"I think I'm ready, Ephraim," Jane whispered pulling back from him and Ephraim held her hand still not willing to let go. Jane looked over at Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett first and they gave her comforting smiles and then Jane turned back to Ephraim and looked him in the eyes, "I do not want to be your imprint, I don't need you, I have my own family now, so I want you to be free of the imprint, free to follow your own heart."

Ephraim suddenly let out a cry as he clutched his chest. Jane looked worried and Aunt Rose hurried to place a hand on her shoulder. Mom and dad crowded around Ephraim, with Esther and Harry.

"E?" I called out to my brother from where he was crouched on the ground.

"It burns, but I think its working," Ephraim finally choked out, his voice and face twisted with pain. Dad nodded at mom confirming this was right, that this was how the imprint was broken.

"OK lets get you to your room son, this will take a few days to fade," dad said wisely and Ephraim moaned as dad, Eron and Harry carried him up the stairs. Ephraim held onto Jane's hand until he was pulled away from her. Jane sniffed sadly. Stella ran to wrap her arms around Jane.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me and to Ephraim, you will always be welcome," Stella promised Jane and the two girls smiled at each other hopefully.

It was going to be a long week.

AN: There we go! Don't think I've forgotten that Eron and Skylar want revenge on Vulcan. Its all going to be in the next chapter. And I am sorry for anyone who was wanting some 'special cuddles' honeymoon time with Eron and Abby but I wanted the story to move along so I will leave it up to your imaginations.

On a side note, my story 'It's Mine Now' has made it to the 2nd round of the Epic T Contest. Voting for Round 2 begins 29th June – 03rd July, so if all my readers could read and vote for it if they like it, I would really appreciate it.

You can vote on Bronzehairedgirl620 profile from the 29th June. Just check out my profile for links to where you can vote and also link to my story to read it if you haven't already.

P.S. its my birthday on the 30th June so voting is the best present you could give me!!

Thanks heaps!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A week later Ephraim was right as rain. The imprint was broken, and he was a free man. As it was the summer holidays Ephraim asked if Jane could spend the summer in La Push before she started school in Alaska. Even though the imprint was gone, Ephraim still considered Jane his sister and he wanted her around for as long as he could have her, and Stella too wanted Jane to spend time with them. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett decided it would be fun to spend the summer so they all piled into mom and dad's house, and Eron and I moved out into our brand new cottage that the Aunt's and Uncle's had built for us as a wedding present. Embry and Esther's wedding was a dream, as we all knew it would be. I stood in as maid of honor which was kind of weird since Embry's best man was my dad. Embry and Esther went on their week long honeymoon, and then moved into their brand new cottage which was right next to ours.

Life in La Push was slowly settling down. Eron however was getting more anxious about challenging the traitor Vulcan. He trained daily with Aunt Skylar, and Uncle Seth and I helped them train as well. We wanted them both to be in peak condition for the battle in case they had to fight for their birthright. Either way one of them was going to fight Vulcan, they wanted retribution. Once mom and dad caught wind that soon we would be heading to wherever it was werewolves congregated they were both keen on coming with us. I think they were bored and looking for action. They had agreed that Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie could look after the twins while they came with us. So our training session slowly grew to the six of us. I was kind of glad mom and dad would be with us.

One weekend we were taking a break when a loud howl broke through the fun atmosphere at the beach. It was an alpha call, from Harry. Eron and I abandoned our gear and ran for the woods, Eron following me in human form as I leaped and phased into wolf form shredding my dress. We ran side by side to where I knew Harry was waiting for us at the edge of La Push territory. Through Harry's eyes I could see a familiar figure sitting on a rock in front of him.

"I told you shape shifter, I am just looking for my prince," Tristan grouched grabbing some grass and throwing it at Harry's head. Harry snapped his jaws and growled warningly and Tristan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Harry, chill, that's Eron's friend_, I relayed quickly and I heard Harry grunt with displeasure.

_Well he better stop throwing grass at my head before I kick his ass_, Harry retorted full of bravado. I didn't think that comment warranted a reply.

Eron and I arrived and heard the pounding of paws turning to see Ephraim bounding towards us with Jane riding on his back. I had to do a double take. Yup, Jane was riding on Ephraim's back like he was a gigantic pony. What a sad day for shape-shifter's everywhere. Harry snickered. I suddenly realized that I had no clothes to change into which meant I couldn't really say anything so I left it to Eron.

"What are you doing here?" Eron asked suspiciously and Tristan frowned.

"I followed your scent around Europe and to here, why have you not returned home?" Tristan demanded and Eron's glanced at me quickly before replying.

"I had things to do before I returned."

"We need you now Eron, Vulcan is going mad with power, he wants us to attack Volterra and any werewolf pack that doesn't agree to fight with us are going to be deemed traitors," Tristan revealed and Eron's face was one of shock.

"That is madness," Eron breathed and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Hence why I came to retrieve you, stop playing with these puppies and return to your birthright," at Tristan's callous words, Harry, Ephraim and I snarled in response. I was very close to letting Harry kick Tristan's ass like he wanted.

"One of those puppies that you speak of is my mate," Eron growled warningly and Tristan looked over at us amused, his gaze stopping to rest on me.

"Your mate?" he queried in surprise then he commented darkly, almost angrily, "Mariya will be surprised indeed."

Eron growled deep in his chest and Tristan shut his mouth knowing that he had gone too far. I glanced over at Ephraim and then Harry in confusion.

_Who is Mariya? _Harry asked me curiously and I shook my head.

_I don't know_, I replied stamping my paws nervously and glancing at Eron.

_Somebody's in the dog house_, Ephraim sung, giggling at the end and I nudged him with my shoulder nearly causing Jane to topple off his back. Jane flicked my ear in response.

"I will return with you as soon as possible, it is time to set things right," Eron confirmed his voice determined and he and Tristan locked eyes and Tristan gave a relieved smile.

**************************

It was decided that Tristan would stay in Embry's old house. It was empty since Embry and Esther had moved to their new house. Mom and dad came over to meet Tristan and bought him some food. They told him if he needed anything to just let them know. Harry had just glared at Tristan and then left to go see Naomi muttering about jerky werewolves. Ephraim had taken Jane home, she had a curfew now. Once we had gotten Tristan settled Eron and I were walking home and I ventured to ask the question that had been bugging me since Tristan arrived.

"Umm…who's Mariya?"

Eron had to have known that this question was coming, but he looked surprised and nervous all the same when I finally asked it. We were on the porch of our house but I stopped so that we could talk, for some reason I needed to sort this out now.

"She was the mate my family chose for me," he said quietly and my mouth dropped open.

"What?" I screeched in shock, "You already have a mate?"

There were so many things I wanted to yell and scream at him but I couldn't put any of my angry thoughts into words. I settled for glaring and folding my arms across my chest angrily.

"Not officially," Eron replied cryptically and I raised an eyebrow at him furiously.

"What the heck does that mean?" I demanded poking him in the chest.

"I never asked her, she was only my intended…" Eron tried to explain himself but I didn't want to hear whatever lame excuse he came up with to try and make me forgive him for not telling me about this.

"You know what, I don't even care, just go back to werewolf ville or wherever the heck you are from and leave me alone!"

I stormed into our new house and slammed the front door behind me so hard that it quivered. I fell back against the door as my anger faded away and my tears started to fall. Being angry at Eron didn't feel right; it hurt me to be angry with him. I heard Eron place his hands heavily on the door and breathe deeply. I waited for him to say something, anything.

"Abby, I never asked Mariya to be my mate because I knew I didn't love her. From the moment that I first saw you it's only ever been you on my mind, you are the only one I ever asked to be my mate, I love you and only you Abby," Eron whispered through the door and I sobbed. I wanted to believe him so badly, his voice was so sincere. Eron was my husband; I knew he would never hurt me intentionally. Eron sighed deeply.

"You get kicked out of your house?" a voice asked and I raced to the window to see dad standing on the road with Acheron strapped to his front taking a nap. Dad liked to take the twins for a walk if they were having trouble getting to sleep.

"I think so," Eron replied in a tight voice and dad laughed.

"Man, I remember the first time Leah kicked me out, come on, I'll walk with you to Embry's old house," dad invited grinning and after a moment Eron went to join dad on the street. I snuck back from the window so that he didn't see me and when I heard them walking away I peered back out of the window. Dad had his arm around Eron's shoulders and he shared his years of experience.

"I've been married for twenty years, and the first thing I learnt about women is that they are always right, the second thing is that if you piss one off you beg, beg and then beg some more," dad stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe bring her flowers tomorrow, women like flowers."

***********************

I awoke the next morning to rose petals covering me. I yawned and sat up to find Eron sitting in a chair beside the bed, his eyes watching me, waiting for me to speak.

"I missed you last night," I murmured holding out my arms to him and Eron crawled over to me onto the bed and rested his head on my stomach. I stroked his head gently.

"I missed you," he whispered then he turned to look up at me, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Mariya, I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have," I scolded him lightly and he lay back down on my stomach again wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I swear to you, you are the only woman I have ever asked to be my mate, the only woman I love," Eron promised and I could sense he was telling the truth.

Besides we were going to his home, I would meet this Mariya and if he was lying I would find out. And then I would kill him.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, his voice muffled by my stomach and I brushed his hair away from his face gently.

"I can never stop," I replied honestly and Eron sat up and captured my lips with his.

We were ready to return to Eron's home that week. Speaking of his home…I didn't even know where that was. I was the worst wife ever.

"So where are we even going?" I asked while I was thinking of it and Tristan answered.

"Wolfsbane, the underground city of the werewolves, located in Paris."

He had been a lot friendlier towards me lately; he smiled and laughed at my jokes. I was really warming to this new friendly Tristan.

"A werewolf in Paris huh?" dad quipped laughing loudly.

Eron and Tristan rolled their eyes. I guess they heard that one before.

We were standing outside mom and dad's house planning to leave. Last night we had had a pack party to say goodbye to our family. Ephraim was bummed that he was being left out on this trip, but I also knew that he wanted to stay with Stella. They had only just gotten together and Ephraim was infatuated with her, he couldn't stand to be away from her. Almost like an imprint, but more real. Of course Harry couldn't leave, Naomi was pregnant, he would never leave pregnant and alone, not that Uncle Sam would let him either. I think Uncle Sam was already planning their wedding. Esther and Embry had decided at the last minute that they wanted to come on an adventure too, since Esther missed out on the Volterra trip she announced there was no way she was missing this trip too. So there was me, Eron, Tristan, Aunt Skylar, Uncle Seth, mom, dad, Esther and Embry on this mission.

"Are you three going to be okay looking after the four of them?" Aunt Skylar asked Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett nervously, looking over at Dawn and Micah worriedly. This would be the first time Aunt Skylar was leaving the kids by themselves without her. Dawn was playing with the new doll Aunt Rose had given her totally oblivious to the fact that her mother and father were going somewhere. Uncle Emmett was holding Micah throwing him in the air and making him giggle. Jane was holding Acheron gently in her arms bouncing him up and down and Aunt Rose was holding Lil who was gurgling.

"Of course; we helped raise those two," Aunt Rose laughed pointing at me then Esther and we both laughed, "And we don't sleep, so we can cater to their every need."

"Ok well, we have our cells and international roaming if you need us in an emergency. The kids go to bed at seven, and two naps a day," Aunt Skylar reminded them and Aunt Rose rolled her eyes.

"I got it Sky, trust me," Aunt Rose told her with exasperation and Aunt Skylar raced forward to kiss Dawn and Micah lovingly, tears falling from her cheeks. Uncle Seth moved to pull his weeping wife into the car a little embarrassed.

"Darling, we will be home in less than a week, they will be fine," Uncle Seth assured her patting her hand gently and Aunt Skylar hugged him tightly sniveling into his shoulder.

"Bye everyone," Esther and I cried out as we waved goodbye piling into the car.

"Miss you," mom whispered kissing Aunt Rose on the cheek, then she moved around to kiss the kids before ending with Emmett and dad followed around as well though when he got to Emmett they hugged. Then Uncle Emmett smacked a kiss on his cheek anyway and Dad laughed. Sometimes dad and the Uncles took 'bromance' a little too far.

Mom and dad joined us all in the car and looking back once more we drove away to the airport.

AN: Next chapter, Wolfsbane. Thanks to my Beta for the name of the werewolf city :)

I am just about to upload a collaboration that I am doing with O.N. Labbit, its a three part fic that we are working on where Leah is a superhero! come on people you know you want to review!! I'm really enjoying writing it so please review if you can. Check my profile for links!

Much love to all my readers and reviewers!! My motivation comes from getting reviews so review if you can!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tristan knew French; I had thought he was something of an idiot, but he was smart enough to know French. And Spanish he told me proudly when I commented on it. When we arrived at the Paris airport; after flying First Class of course courtesy of Aunt Alice, Eron hauled my luggage and his as we followed Tristan through the busy airport, followed by the rest of our family. It was amazing to think that all these people were going about living their lives, knowing nothing of werewolves and vampires. Outside of the terminal there was a black mini-van with tinted windows waiting for us. When we came to the van I laughed.

"Wow that's not suspect at all," I said sarcastically and Tristan glowered at me, offended that I made fun of his van. Eron pursed his lips trying to hide a smile.

"Just get in," he growled at me and Eron tugged me into the van hurriedly.

The driver of the van turned to look at us, his face somber. When he and Eron caught each other's eyes they nodded deliberately. Once we were all in, the van pulled away from the curb suddenly. Aunt Skylar, Eron and Tristan were huddled together in the van discussing what would happen when we arrived. I sat with Embry, Esther and Uncle Seth and we were trying to get Esther and Embry up to date on what we were hoping to achieve by going to Wolfsbane. Aunt Skylar had been filling them in while we were on the plane. Now that Esther knew Eron and Skylar were actually heirs to the throne Esther kept nudging me saying I was a princess…I told her to shut up. Mom and dad weren't really paying attention to anything; I think they were just delighted to be away together without the twins. They were whispering to each other and sharing kisses in the back seat. It was a little nauseating.

"After we defeat the bad werewolf lets stop at Chateaus Alice," dad randomly inserted into the conversation and Esther and I turned to him in surprise.

"Alice has a chateau named after her?"

"Yeah, it's where your mother and I had our honeymoon…and coincidently where you both were conceived," dad wiggled his eyebrows at us and both Esther and I blanched. I nearly, very nearly vomited all over the van. Embry closed his eyes and I knew he was wishing he was anywhere but here; heck, we all were.

"Gross!" I yelled placing my hands over my ears and Esther cried out,

"TMI!"

"I always wondered; what does TMI mean?" mom asked curiously furrowing her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"It means Too Much Information mom," I informed her and mom made an 'ahh' sound and nodded her head in understanding and I addressed them both deadly serious, "So if both of you could keep the disgusting parent sex thing to yourselves that would be much appreciated."

I noticed that Eron seemed particularly tense. I stumbled over and collapsed onto the seat next to him, my hand twisting around his. He absently kissed my hand.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked him worriedly and he turned and smiled at me.

"I'm nervous," he admitted and I kissed his lips quickly.

"I'm right behind you Hun," I whispered to him, kissing him again lovingly.

"We all are," Aunt Skylar interrupted out conversation having heard us and Eron nodded, strengthened by our belief in him.

***********************

The car ride continued for about an hour. The longer the ride the more quiet we became as we all considered what was awaiting us. All I knew was if anyone tried to hurt Eron I would kill them. Eron assured me it would not come to a fight that I would need to participate in; he said that this was his battle. It didn't stop me worrying.

"We're here," Tristan announced ominously as the car stopped and Eron and I glanced at each other and mouthed 'I love you.'

Getting out of the car we crawled down a manhole that Tristan opened, I felt like one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the tunnels under the city sort of reminded me of Volterra. We passed through into one hallway that was dark and damp, a couple of lit lanterns on the wall of the cobble hallway. Tristan grabbed a couple of torches and lit them from the lanterns before passing them to the males. Sexist pig. Two more men met us in the hallway and they clasped hands with Eron and Tristan and our driver eagerly. I hung back with my family; mom and Esther were holding my hands. This was Eron's time, his mission, I was here to observe and make sure he was safe. Eron and Tristan started striding through the hallways and we followed behind, nearly run off our feet. As we passed through the underground city of Wolfsbane, more werewolves joined us; though they were all in human form I noticed their strong werewolf scent.

"Eron thank the gods you are here," one of them was saying thankfully and the others murmured in agreement. They barely noticed Aunt Skylar, which wasn't surprising. Aunt Skylar had decided to wear a hoodie so that her face was covered; she didn't want to distract anyone until the time was right.

"Vulcan called a meeting in the Main Hall, all the tribe leaders are present, you arrived just in time," another informed us and Eron nodded his head stiffly, his mind focused.

The group snuck us into a side door and we entered a huge hall, though we were hidden in the shadows. The hall was full of thousands of people; it was incredible to think they were all werewolves since they were all in human form. And Caius had thought he had gotten rid of them; he couldn't have been more wrong. The crowd was murmuring, disgruntled, then there was a loud banging and my attention was taken to the main dais where a man and a woman sat on their thrones. Honest to god they were sitting on thrones…did people even use thrones nowadays?

The man stood, addressing the crowd. I couldn't help but get flashbacks of Volterra; I wondered if the werewolves knew how alike to vampires they really were. I judged this man to be Vulcan from the way my Aunt Skylar hissed and my Eron shuddered with anger. He was tall, like all werewolves and well built, his skin was dark like chocolate, his hair black dreadlocks; he was actually very scary looking. I couldn't believe that this had been Aunt Skylar's mate back in the day, Aunt Skylar was just so innocent looking and he looked like a wild animal. He roared loudly and the crowd fell into silence. I noticed there was a long table with about twelve older men seated at it; Eron whispered to me that they were the leaders of each of the werewolf tribes around the world.

"I am the king and you will all fight, or you will all face punishment for treason," Vulcan howled turning to address the table of leaders threateningly though he was smiling, "Now vote, but vote wisely."

Eron squeezed my hand and then stepped out of the shadows. As soon as the werewolves saw him they stepped out of his way, recognizing him as the true leader. Their faces were relieved, happy to see him.

"Surely the rightful heir gets to vote as well," Eron called out loudly, keeping his voice amiable and I followed behind him, with Tristan, mom, dad, Esther and Embry. The followers were behind us, their chests puffed out proudly. I could see the werewolves sniffing around us and then frowning not realizing what we were but our introductions could wait, we had a king to overthrow.

"Eron," Vulcan stepped off his dais and walked slowly, purposefully to greet Eron in a bear hug that seemed very awkward. Both of them were tensed.

"Vulcan, old friend, it has been a long time," Eron spoke slowly and emphasized the 'friend' then he added tightly, "So long that many things have changed."

Eron and Vulcan stared into each other's eyes, the alpha in them both waiting to be unleashed. No one spoke. Esther grabbed my arm.

_This is freaking intense_, she screeched in my head, while her face was schooled into one of seriousness.

The woman ran off the dais, and I hated her instantly knowing who this had to be. Mariya; the mate Eron's parent's chose for him. Her hair was burgundy red, and fell to her mid back in waves, her eyes were bright green, and her face was unearthly beautiful. Her body was curved in all the right places and I felt very insecure. I could not believe Eron chose me over this beautiful woman that he had waiting for him here.

"Eron, you are alive," she greeted him eagerly, and then she turned to Vulcan who glowered at her. Mariya reined in her joy as a mask fell over her expression. For some reason I smelt fear in the air, it was strange. I couldn't pinpoint where the fear was coming from when she spoke again, "I am so thankful, please understand; you were gone and as your mate I was clearly the obvious choice for Queen alongside Vulcan."

"You were the mate my parents chose for me but I never chose you for myself," Eron reminded her harshly then he reached behind him and pulled me forward. Well this was kind of embarrassing. Eron continued, "I have a mate that stands beside me, a mate that I chose willingly, and whom I chose to love freely. You also had a choice but you chose wrong Mariya."

Mariya glanced over at me then at Eron and bowed her head. I was surprised at how regretfully sincere she seemed. Her eyes then drifted behind us and I twisted my head to see Tristan's eyes locked with hers. Mariya had chosen wrong…could it be? Mariya and Tristan? This was getting more confusing by the second.

"Be careful pup, you address the Queen," Vulcan hissed darkly stepping forward and Eron snarled pushing me behind him protectively. I wanted to remind him that I was pretty much unbreakable but the time just didn't seem right.

"She is no more Queen than you are King, I am the rightful heir and I will take back my birthright," Eron announced and the leaders at the table stood up cheering for Eron. No mystery who they supported, this would be easier than we thought.

"Then you will have to fight me for it," Vulcan challenged him and the two growled at one another threateningly.

"It would be my pleasure," Eron responded then he grinned dangerously, "But first I have someone who would dearly love to see you again."

_God my husband was one sexy beast,_ I thought longingly and Esther pinched my arm.

_Really don't need to hear that,_ Esther retorted gesturing to our clasped hands. I ignored her as Aunt Skylar stepped out of the shadows with Uncle Seth in tow and there were murmurs of surprise. Clearly finding Aunt Skylar alive was more shocking that Eron being alive, since she had been gone for much longer.

"Princess Skylar," Vulcan greeted her, looking a little pale and worried. So he should, Eron was about to kick his butt six ways till Sunday…I never understood that saying.

"Hello Vulcan, I have been looking forward to this since I day I learned about your betrayal of our people," Aunt Skylar stalked forward, her eyes never leaving Vulcan's face and he took an involuntary step backwards. Mariya tried to step away from him but he grabbed her by the arm and thrust her behind him roughly. I didn't like that, especially when I sniffed the scent of fear again. When Eron pushed me behind him I knew it was for my safety, when Vulcan did it to Mariya it was to possess her. I had this strange feeling the scent of fear was coming off Mariya.

"That's right, Vulcan betrayed us to the Volturi all those years ago, he told them where we would be, and had them kidnap my sister in an effort to lure me into saving her. When I went to her aid, I myself was captured as the Volturi knew I was coming. For years I remained their prisoner, until this woman at my side found and released me. She reunited me with my sister who long thought all of our kind was dead. We will have our vengeance Vulcan, my sister demands your blood," Eron intoned addressing the crowd, the leaders and then Vulcan himself. The leaders started shouting and very soon the whole hall was screaming the same thing.

"We demand the blood of the betrayer."

Vulcan snarled backing up to his dais. There would be no attack on Volterra and he knew that his days as king ended today.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" I asked with fake sweetness in my voice when I grabbed hold of Mariya as she tried to escape past me and she turned panicked eyes to me.

"I knew nothing of this betrayal I swear," she blubbered her hands grasping mine and I turned to Tristan raising an eyebrow.

"Tristan?"

"She speaks the truth," Tristan said quickly coming over to us as he added, "She refused Vulcan's suit at first, she believed that Eron would return. Mariya and I were courting when Vulcan demanded she be his Queen. He forced her."

That explained the fear I smelt coming off her. I released Mariya and she ran into Tristan's waiting arms, hugging him like she was clutching for dear life.

"You saved me just like you promised," my keen ears heard her whisper to him thankfully; "I love you."

"I love you too," Tristan replied and I didn't need to look to know they were kissing.

Suddenly there was the sound of mechanics and I, along with everyone else looked around in confusion. Eron was by my side in an instant.

"He is opening up the roof to receive the moonlight to be able to transform so we may fight," Eron informed me quickly slipping his shirt over his head in preparation. I paused a moment to bask in the glory of his perfectly muscled body.

"Be careful, I love you," I whispered kissing his lips lingeringly and he kissed me back quickly staring into my eyes.

"I love you."

Eron turned and before he could transform he was attacked by a huge, hulking black werewolf. Vulcan was a damn cheater. Eron stumbled backward into me hard and I was thrown back from the force of Eron knocking into me, luckily Embry and Esther jumped up and caught me or I would have hit the wall pretty hard. They placed me down carefully and mom and dad ran over growling, standing in front of me protectively. The werewolves around me kept asking if I was all right and I must have seemed pretty rude but I couldn't focus on anything other than my husband. Eron ran into the moonlight that was shining through a small hole on the roof and transformed instantly turning and lunging for Vulcan who jumped back and howled. They circled each other snapping their huge jaws furiously. Vulcan leapt forward and Eron jumped over him slashing him across the chest as he went. Vulcan howled again but didn't wait to attack this time and rammed into Eron throwing him back into the dais. Vulcan fell on Eron's leg, latching onto it viciously. Eron leaned back grabbing Vulcan's throne and bringing it down on Vulcan's head so that Vulcan released his leg. The chair shattered and Vulcan was stunned for a moment. Eron took that opportunity to pounce on him and knocking him down. Vulcan recovered and used Eron's pouncing momentum to flip over so that he could pin Eron down. Eron growled and threw Vulcan back off him before jumping on him and then biting down on Vulcan's neck. Vulcan's cry was one of pure pain. I froze. I never asked if Eron was really going to kill him, so I wasn't sure what was going to happen here. Vulcan phased back to human form. _Gross, man who wasn't Eron was naked. Gross._ Eron too phased back to human form, his arms holding Vulcan down.

"Mercy, please, mercy," Vulcan begged weakly, blood running from the wound at his neck. Eron looked down at him with disgust wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I won't harm you, but my sister; she requested a private audience with you, after that, your fate will be left to the council," Eron announced as Aunt Skylar came forward, then she gestured to the nearest werewolves for them to grab Vulcan and follow her. I could only imagine the beating Aunt Skylar had in mind for the man who betrayed her.

"No, don't leave me alone with her," Vulcan cried out but he was ignored.

The werewolves cheered and celebrated the demise of Vulcan until Eron held up his arms calling for their attention.

"There will be no war against the vampires, when I was in Volterra the council of vampires spoke to me of a treaty; I would like to explore this option, I will see no more of my brothers and sisters die in a needless battle," Eron addressed the crowd and they cheered again. It seemed they were much more accepting of this treaty than the vampire population had been. I was glad. More celebrating started as the werewolves hugged one another and started speaking excitedly. I was about to run over to Eron and cover him with kisses but he was intercepted by the leaders of the tribes.

"Congratulations young Eron, I knew you would be back," one of the werewolf leaders slapped him on the back happily and the others crowded around speaking to him all at once.

I decided to let him be for now, we had forever together. I was hugged between the members of my family and we laughed with delight. Uncle Seth looked a little concerned.

"I am just going to make sure Skylar doesn't kill that guy," Uncle Seth muttered hurrying off in the direction that Aunt Skylar had gone. Mom and dad followed after him worriedly kissing Esther and I as they went.

Esther and Embry were being greeted by curious werewolves and someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see a pretty young werewolf girl in front of me.

"I am Cilla, what is your name mate of Eron?" the young werewolf girl asked me and I nearly laughed in her face. Why did all the werewolves talk like they were aliens?

"I'm Abigail or Abby for short," I told her holding out my hand to shake but she knelt into a grand curtsy, her nose nearly touching the ground.

_Okay…_

"Welcome Queen Abigail, I shall spread the word," the werewolf girl, Cilla, grinned at me then started running through the crowed screaming 'Queen Abigail, Queen Abigail'.

"Wait, wait," I tried to call her back but she was gone and the rest of the crowd was catching on to her chant, I dropped my head to my hands with embarrassment, "Oh man, Queen Abigail, that just sounds stupid."

"Cheer up at least they won't call you Queen Abby, that's even stupider," Esther tried to cheer me up but it only made it worse.

"That's not a word," I snapped referring to 'stupider' and Esther smiled winningly.

"It is, I promise," she said nodding her head to affirm and I groaned and covered my face with my hands as the chanting became stronger.

Tristan came over to me fielding off any werewolves who wanted to come harass me. Mariya was speaking with some other werewolf women but her eyes never left Tristan and he was smiling at her happily over my shoulder. I had to snap my fingers in front of his face to get him to actually look at me.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asked me absently and I shrugged.

"Peachy," I replied, then a thought crossed my mind as I remembered the day Tristan came to La Push, "Hey I have to ask, why did you bring up Mariya when Eron told you I was his mate? Shouldn't you have been happy he had me, leaving you free to be with Mariya instead of trying to start a fight between us?"

"I was not aware how serious he was with you, I'm sorry, but I thought perhaps you were only an infatuation. Not until you kicked him out that night and he told me your story, how much he loved you and that he had no interest in being with Mariya when we took back Wolfsbane did I realize how deeply he loved you," Tristan explained apologetically and then he sort of gave a sheepish smile as he glanced over at Mariya lovingly, "I also confessed that part of the reason I was so intent on Eron returning to Wolfsbane was to free Mariya from Vulcan. Eron gave me his blessing."

"Romantic," I sighed dreamily, imagining Eron storming a castle for me but was startled from my reverie when Tristan coughed and I smiled leaning over to hug him, "Well I wish you both all the best."

"To you too, you have quite a night ahead of you," Tristan looked like he knew something I didn't since he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Eron hasn't told you yet," another cryptic comment, if this guy didn't spill I was going to punch him in the nuts.

"Oh god what now?" I asked in exasperation but Tristan just laughed and ducked away from me bowing his head. Then he turned, grabbed Mariya around the waist and the two disappeared from the hall just as Aunt Skylar, Uncle Seth, mom and dad entered and they were intercepted by the leaders of the tribes who wanted to greet Aunt Skylar and meet her guests. I vaguely wondered what happened to Vulcan, Aunt Skylar was grinning wildly and there was blood on her shirt and her hands.

Eron came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck.

"Now that I have regained my birthright, we must officially make you my mate," he murmured against my neck and I figured this must have been what Tristan was hinting to. Stupid werewolf, he could have just told me instead of being all secretive. Bastard.

"So what does officially making me your mate entail? Do I sign something?" I asked curiously, a little unnerved by the tribal leaders coming to stand around us in a tight circle, rubbing their hands together proudly.

"Not quite," Eron said, a smirk on his face as he explained, "The mating ritual is very important, it must be performed in front of all the leaders of the different werewolf packs."

Well that explained the creepy old werewolf men standing around us grinning expectantly.

"And? What do we do?" I asked frowning in confusion. If Eron mentioned ritualistic sex or something equally disturbing I was going to punch him and all the creepy old men in the face then the genitals.

"Well, in werewolf society when a male wants to claim a female for his mate he must challenge her to a fight, he must prove to her that he is capable of protecting her and their offspring, and once he had defeated her, he places his mark on her."

"You piss on me?" I choked out in disbelief and Eron smiled at me like I was insane.

"No my love," he chuckled at my expression and kissed my lips lightly before continuing, "I must mark you with a bite, this bite will tie you to me and bond us forever."

_Oh well he's just gonna bite me, that's way better than getting peed on…wait…he's going to bite me?_

"You're gonna bite me?" my voice went high pitched at the end.

"If it makes you feel any better your Uncle Seth will have to go through the same process with my sister to prove he is worthy of her as she is a princess," Eron reminded me and I glanced over at Aunt Skylar and Uncle Seth who were having an in depth conversation.

"But they are already married with kids," I protested on his behalf and Eron shrugged.

"It's tradition."

_Damn werewolf traditions. Why couldn't weddings be enough for them? Werewolves were too good for that, they had to go all barbarian on the females and get the men to bite them. Advanced race my ass. _

"Does Uncle Seth know he has to fight and bite her?" I queried looking over at Uncle Seth again and he had this dumb look on his face.

"She is telling him now I believe," Eron chuckled as we both watched Uncle Seth's face go from confused to understanding and then flushing bright red with indignation.

"What the f…" Uncle Seth's shout of indignation was lost in the sounding of a large horn. How convenient.

"What's with the horn?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Dinner is to be served," Eron announced holding out his arm to me and I took his offered arm and allowed him to escort me to dinner, while on the inside I was completely freaked out. I was going to have to fight my husband, and then he was going to bite and bond with me. I had this funny feeling that I was way over my head but Eron's smile made it all worth it. He was worth whatever was in store for me during the ceremony.

*************************

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as Esther gently patted the wound on my neck with a towel dipped in water. Eron had really gotten into the biting me part of the ceremony. I had been a wolf when he bit me but the pain was so intense that I had phased back straight away. Yes I had phased back in a hall full of werewolves, and I had been butt naked.

"Hold still," Esther scolded me and Eron took my hand looking guilty as sin.

"I'm so sorry my love," he apologized again and I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay," I assured him wincing. Apparently my shape-shifter healing abilities didn't work against werewolf bites, which meant I had to wait until this wound healed the natural way.

I looked down at Eron's hand on mine as I felt Esther's hand on my forehead.

"So are we bonded?" I asked Eron curiously.

_Forever and always_, Eron relayed into my head with his hand gently on my forearm and I breathed in deeply, pleasantly surprised by this development.

_We can talk in our minds?_

_In human form and our other forms_, Eron assured me and I smiled.

_This could be handy for our special cuddles time, you will know exactly what I want_, I grinned with heavy sexual innuendo and Eron grinning wolfishly.

_I can't wait to try your theory out._

Eron and I were so intent on each other that I didn't realize that Esther still had her hand on my forehead and as such, heard everything we were just talking about.

_Umm hey…can I just remind you both that I can hear you? Sister attached to your head and all that_, Esther ventured to remind us, her voice hurried with embarrassment and we both looked at her sheepishly.

_Sorry Esther._

_My apologies._

"So what now?" I asked looking up at him adoringly and Eron kissed my nose. Esther rolled her eyes at us before retreating from the room, presumably to find her other half.

"Now, we live happily ever after," Eron assured me lowering his lips to mine and I sighed contentedly against his mouth.

"That sounds perfect," I agreed happily.

AN: It's not the end! I know people have been waiting for their return to Volterra (or not who cares that's where they are going next so you can kiss my behind if you don't like it) LOL

I need names for two boys so send me through your suggestions! And also does anyone think Cilla and Marcus might hit it off?? I don't know if I made Marcus too hooked into Abby for him to even consider seeing someone else. Also I don't know if Cilla is his type...let me know what you think. It won't be love at first sight obviously. Let me know!

Hope you liked this chapter, not much longer to go darlings. Probably 2 chapters at most. I will be sad that it has ended but then I will have more time to work on the Leah imprint story where she decides, "heck no I'm not giving in to an imprint!" Should be fun, obviously Blackwater.

P.S. My other story, 'It's Mine Now' made it to the 3rd round of the Epic T Contest. Voting for this 3rd Round begins 6th July (that's today people!!) so if you could read and vote if you like it I would love you forever! Links to the voting site are on my profile.

P.P.S My story Rising Sun has been nominated for The Indie Twific Awards.  
Best Canon - Complete - Rising Sun  
So when voting is on for that I will let you guys know and if you love me you can vote for my story.  
You can learn more about the nomination at theindietwificawards dot com

Ok I think that's enough shameless self promotion…or is it!!!

Please read the collaboration that I am writing with O.N. Labbit, links are on my profile. Leah is a super hero!!! Rosalie and Emmett work for the FBI, Bella is a 911 Operator who gets pulled along for the ride by Alice the psychic and Edward, The Pie Man. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Jane to appear soon!

Love you all!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

So our happily ever after only lasted little over a week. An emissary from Volterra was found skulking around Paris with a letter addressed to Eron and I. They took the vampire to a room that they called plainly the Meeting Room, and when we walked in I squealed with delight to find Felix standing there with a goofy smile.

"Felix!"

I ran and hugged him and he spun me around easily. Tristan was wincing, probably at the thought of touching a vampire, and Mariya, who was also present, looked scandalized. Cilla, the young werewolf girl was also in the room, it turned out that she was Mariya's younger sister. Skylar and Seth were also present, though they seemed distracted. Now that everything was at peace again I think they were keen to return home to Dawn and Micah. Mom, dad, Esther and Embry were hanging out with some other werewolves, learning more about their ways, they figured this meeting was business and didn't want to intrude.

"Felix, welcome," Eron went forward to take me back and then he held out his hand to Felix who pumped his hand up and down.

"I bring a missive from Carlisle and Marcus as well as the other members of the council," Felix informed us both and I raised my eyebrows while Eron took the letter.

"Other members?"

"Indeed, two Romanian vampires whom Marcus knew from long ago Stefan and Vladimir, Siobhan from an Irish coven, Benjamin from an Egyptian coven and Carlisle plans to invite a member of the Amazon coven to join their ranks, they are actually meeting as we speak," Felix listed them off and I beamed proudly. It seemed like Marcus had taken note of my suggestions.

At the thought of Marcus by heart hurt as I remembered how I had hurt him.

"Wow, diversity, I like it," I commented lightly, distracted.

"The Romanian vampires are creepy, like super creepy and I'm a vampire," Felix widened his eyes to emphasize their scariness and I laughed. I'm sure he was exaggerating. I twisted Felix's hand into mine and Eron moved to sit down reading the letter Feliz brought carefully.

"And how is Heidi?" I asked him, curious about my friend. It had been a few weeks since we had spoken. In La Push we had stayed in contact, but it was hard doing everything by phone, it wasn't the same as being face to face.

"She can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait to see her again either," I sighed dreamily thinking of Volterra and when Uncle Seth poked me in the back I realized that I hadn't introduced anyone and gestured to the people present, "Felix this is Tristan, Mariya, Mariya's sister Cilla, Eron's sister Skylar and her husband Seth."

"A pleasure," Felix grinned at them all his teeth clearly visible and Tristan wrapped his arms around Mariya a little intimidated.

Cilla seemed exceptionally curious as she stared at him. Cilla was a sweet girl, very pretty, like a younger, smaller version of Mariya. I had a feeling that she wasn't let out on her own very often; Mariya and Tristan were very protective of her but she was a girl who wanted to live her own life. I noticed that Wolfsbane and indeed the whole werewolf society were very patriarchal. There were some things that I was going to have to change, and strong women like Cilla were going to help me. I wanted any daughter that I might potentially have to have the freedom to be herself and not be tied down by the stupid werewolf traditions.

"What's in the letter?" Tristan asked curiously edging around to where Eron sat staying well clear of Felix. Cilla came over to Felix, pulling away from Mariya's protective arms and held out her hand to shake his. Felix grinned at her, immediately charmed by her smile and beauty. I drifted over to hear about the letter.

"The council would like us to attend a meeting to discuss the treaty," Eron revealed then he turned to me, his eyes staring up into mine. We regarded each other solemnly. It would be important to cement the treaty with the vampires as soon as possible. We didn't fear an attack but we needed to make sure that all werewolves and vampires knew that from now on there would be no more fighting and making the treaty official would be our first priority. Aunt Skylar had been listening in and she came over to us.

"Brother, we must return home to the children," Aunt Skylar informed us, but mostly her eyes were fondly on Eron.

"Of course," Eron stood and enveloped his sister in a tight hug whispering, "I will miss you."

"And I you," Aunt Skylar assured him with a quick peck on his cheek, "I will bring them to visit you soon."

I leaned over to hug her and then Uncle Seth who had come to stand with her. In the background I could see Cilla and Felix in an in depth conversation.

"Tristan, you and Mariya will handle things while we are gone," Eron commanded and Tristan shook his head adamantly.

"No, I won't let you go to the leech's lair without a bodyguard."

"I will be safe there," Eron tried to assure Tristan but Tristan was dead set against Eron going without him.

"I would feel better if I was with you."

"Skylar," Eron said her name in a pleading way and Aunt Skylar nodded her head.

"We can stay a few more days," she confirmed and Eron smiled thankfully at her.

"I wish to come to," Cilla interjected into the conversation and Mariya was the first to object.

"No Cilla, I will not allow it."

Cilla however had a backbone Mariya didn't have.

"I have lived here my whole life, if we are to begin a treaty with vampires, I want to meet them and be a part of the discussion. You can't stop me," Cilla retorted folding her arms across her chest in defiance. Mariya looked furious that Cilla dared defy her and I came forward placing a protective arm around Cilla's shoulders.

"I'll watch over her, she won't be harmed, my grandfather is a member of the council," I promised and Mariya nodded her head reluctantly, not daring to go against my wishes.

"How is that possible?" Cilla asked turning and looking up at me in wonder and adoration.

"It's a long story," I smiled, "I'll fill you in on the flight."

************************

Felix was right, the Romanian vampires were creepy. Like super creepy. When we arrived at the main house Grandpa Carlisle was waiting out the front with the Romanian vampires and Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. Felix raced inside presumably to see his wife; I thought I would give them some time alone before I went and stole her from him. Knowing us we would be talking for a very long time.

"Grandpa Carlisle!" Esther and I cried out running and engulfing him in a hug. Esther, Embry and mom and dad had wanted to come with us of course. It had been so long since they had seen Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Mom came after us and kissed Grandpa Carlisle's cheek, and Embry, Eron and dad shook his hand, dad moving in for a hug at the same time. Tristan and Cilla stayed back and I turned to introduce them.

"Grandpa Carlisle this is Tristan and Cilla from Wolfsbane," I came forward introducing Tristan and Cilla and Grandpa Carlisle came forward and clutched each of their hands, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Of course it is an honour to have you here for such an auspicious occasion," Grandpa Carlisle assured them placing an arm around mine and Esther's shoulders proudly, happy to have us with him, "Leah, Jacob, you might remember Benjamin, Stephen and Vladimir."

Grandpa Carlisle gestured to the vampires waiting patiently behind him. I could immediately tell who Stephen and Vladimir were. They were scary looking, but also had those distinctive European features. Stephen had black hair, and Vladimir was fair haired, but they both had the same paper white skin. Benjamin was very handsome, his skin still had an olive colour, his eyes were changing from red to honey gold, and his face had a young boyish look to it. He wore a great big grin that became wider as he and my dad regarded each other before falling into a bear hug.

"Hey Ben!"

"Jacob!"

Since dad was preoccupied feeling up Ben in the way that men did, mom shifted forward and awkwardly shook the two Romanian's pearly white hands reluctantly. They weren't any more eager to shake than she was.

"Your smell certainly hasn't improved," Stephan commented his voice pleasant but he was smirking. I noticed his eyes were that filmy colour that vampire eyes took on when they were shifting from human blood to animal blood. I couldn't help but grin. One step at a time, more vampires were coming to the vegetarian way.

"Neither has your face," mom muttered under her breath but everyone present could hear; us being mythical creatures and all. Esther and I giggled. Stephen and Vladimir looked amused as they exchanged a glance.

"And you must be the new ruler of Wolfsbane, Eron, and his wife Abigail," Vladimir addressed Eron and I bowing his head respectfully, "a pleasure."

Eron and I bowed our heads at them both.

"Leah, Jacob!" a voice called from inside the house and mom and dad raced into the house screaming for my grandma.

"Esme!"

"Hello, I came too!" Esther ran in after them, pretending to be offended, as we all followed into the house. I linked arms with Eron and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked into the house to see Grandma Esme hugging mom, dad, Esther and Embry all in one.

"Esther, Embry, it is so good to see you both again," Grandma Esme gushed happily, and then glanced over at me and Eron winking, "And of course Abby and Eron."

"Grandma this is Cilla and Tristan," I introduced them both and Grandma Esme raced forward and hugged Cilla first and then Tristan. Tristan jumped back in shock from her cold skin and we laughed at his predictable reaction.

"Ok well come on into the dining room, I've started cooking lunch," Grandma Esme encouraged them all and Benjamin and dad went elsewhere talking about some new video game while Stephen and Vladimir took their leave as well to do whatever it was that creepy Romanian vampires did.

I tugged on Eron's hand pulling him to the side so that we could talk semi privately.

"Darling I'm just going to go see Heidi," I whispered and Eron nodded kissing my lips.

"All right, I love you."

"Love you too," I grinned at him pecking his lips once more before heading back down the familiar corridors.

I greeted some vampires that I hadn't seen in so long, they congratulated me on my wedding, and my position as queen of Wolfsbane. I was blushing bright red at all their compliments. It took me longer than I anticipated to get to Heidi and Felix's door and when I got there Felix was exiting grinning widely.

"Go right in," Felix invited me and I ran into the room and collided with Heidi in a huge hug. We were both talking and laughing at the same time.

We chatted for what seemed like hours. We curled up on the lounge together and I relayed what had happened since I left Volterra in great detail. Heidi laughed about my 'secret' wedding and gasped at the fighting in Wolfsbane. She giggled when I showed her my still healing scar from when Eron bit me. Heidi filled me in on what had been happening in Volterra. Heidi had a new friend, Tia, she was Benjamin's wife from the Egyptian coven. Apparently there had been some fighting when Benjamin joined the Volturi. His sire Amun had shown up in Volterra ranting and raving about Grandpa Carlisle trying to steal members of his coven. Grandpa Carlisle had tried to tell him that Benjamin was still a part of Amun's coven but Amun wouldn't hear reason. Amun tried to attack Grandpa Carlisle and Benjamin and gotten between them and had actually harmed Amun. After Benjamin had acted against him Amun had retrieved his severed arm, and stormed out of Volterra. They hadn't heard from him since. Tia was sad to have lost a friend in Kebi, who was Amun's mate, but she had fit in quite happily in Volterra.

Once our talking has slowed I asked the question I had been dying to ask since I read the note from Marcus.

"Heidi did you know?"

"Know what?" Heidi asked in confusion and I looked her in the eyes.

"That I was Marcus' La Tua Canante?"

Heidi didn't say anything, she didn't have to; it was written all over her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered sorrowfully and Heidi looked apologetic.

"Marcus didn't want to tell you, you are his singer and he loved you from the moment he smelt you, but he didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you. If you were to love him, he wanted you to do so on your own terms," Heidi explained and I frowned.

"If he loved me, why did he help me with Eron?"

"Because most of all he wants you to be happy, and he saw that with Eron you would be," Heidi impressed on me, pinching my cheek to make me smile, "His gift is seeing relationships, he saw your relationship with Eron was stronger than his relationship with you. He knew whom you would be happiest with."

I took in her words and sighed deeply. I knew that everyone kept saying that Marcus only wanted me to be happy, but I'd never heard it from him. I just worried that I had hurt him; I respected him so much, I never wanted to bring him any pain. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't change what had happened, I didn't want to, no matter how much I regretted hurting Marcus, the love I felt for Eron was stronger than any supernatural tie. I got to my feet at the thought of Eron and held out my hand to Heidi grinning.

**************************

"Come on, come meet my family."

I'd missed lunch, but Heidi and I met up with the others in time for dinner. The vampires in our family dispersed to the forests outside Volterra for dinner and we dug into the feast that Grandma Esme had prepared. After dinner we were escorted to the main hall for the meeting with the Volturi Council. I was apprehensive about seeing Marcus again, but I had truly missed him. When we entered the main hall there was a circular desk in the middle and the council members stood in their places around the table. I smiled when I saw it; King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. My eyes drifted over to Marcus and he smiled at me fondly. Stephen, Vladimir, Grandpa Carlisle and Benjamin were all standing in their respective spaces around the table, with Marcus, and there was a woman at the table too. She had a large body, and she was beautiful to watch. She smiled happily when she saw us all come forward and waved at my mom who waved back at her.

Eron came forward and bowed to all the council members.

"Marcus, Carlisle, members of the Council we are happy to be in Volterra once more," Eron greeted them respectfully and I couldn't help the surge of pride that came over me. Eron was filling into his role as leader quite easily.

"We called you for a specific reason, we have heard of your triumph over Vulcan, congratulations Eron," Marcus addressed him and Eron nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"We have discussed it within the council and have agreed that if there is to be peace between all species of creatures, then each species must have a representative on the Volturi council, Eron we would like to offer you a place on the council as the representative for the werewolves," Marcus informed him and Eron glanced over at me his face shocked but pleased with this progression. I discreetly gave him the thumbs up. This was great. A member of all the species on the council…hang on, how many different species were there? I think there was more about this supernatural world that I had yet to see, I really couldn't wait.

"I would be honoured to represent my people," Eron turned back to the council and spoke his acceptance. Marcus and Grandpa Carlisle nodded at each other, delighted by Eron's acceptance. Benjamin gestured to the seat beside him and Eron walked over and stood next to him.

"Abby, will you please approach?" Grandpa Carlisle bade me, his voice gentle and I glanced at mom and dad worriedly. They just smiled encouragingly and I breathed in and stepped up to the table. I had no idea what the council wanted with me.

"And you Abigail, it is our wish that you join the council to represent the shape-shifters, do you accept?" Marcus told me, an intense look on his face and I stared at him in shock.

He was asking me to be a part of the council? That meant he would see me every time we met together. I couldn't understand why he would put himself through the torture of seeing me so often. I wasn't vain, but I knew the power of a La Tua Canante, every time he saw me he would desire me. It would be painful for him.

"No," I said decidedly and Eron frowned at me not understanding my decision. I looked to Marcus, "I know it will be painful to have me here visiting all the time, I won't put you through that, I owe you more than a lifetime of pain."

"Dearest Abigail, I once told you that you bring joy to all those around you and I meant it, you bring me joy, you could never bring me pain," Marcus came around the table to stand before me, his voice soft and gentle as he reached out and placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"But…" I tried to protest and Marcus shook his head giving a little chuckle.

"Believe me Abigail, you could never bring me pain," Marcus told me, a fond smile on his face and I looked into his honey gold eyes. His eyes were nothing but sincere.

"Then I accept," I agreed and Marcus beamed happily.

"Then a celebration is on order!" the Irish coven member, Siobhan I believe Heidi said her name was, cried out and the other council members and my family cheered in agreement.

Heidi and Felix entered with champagne glasses, some with a thick red liquid and some with champagne. Heidi took her red filled glasses over to the vampire council members while Eron came to stand with me, his eyes on Marcus suspiciously.

"That better be animal blood," mom threatened jokingly to Felix who was bringing around the normal champagne and Felix grinned proudly.

"We don't drink anything else in Volterra," he assured her charmingly and mom chuckled in response as she and dad grabbed a glass of champagne each. Esther and Embry took a glass each and linked their arms taking a drink. God I was embarrassed, they could be so lame!

Eron and I took a glass each and when Cilla reached out to take one Tristan took it from her frowning. Cilla muttered under her breath, something about who died and made Tristan king. I hid a smirk. Cilla looked under her dark lashes and peered over at Marcus who was standing off to the side by himself. Cilla pulled back her shoulders and strolled over to Marcus confidently. I loved that girl. Esther and I shimmied over so that we could hear what they said, we couldn't help being nosy. Tristan moved to go to Cilla but Eron held him back shaking his head.

"I am Cilla, it's an honour to meet you," Cilla greeted Marcus holding out her hand for him to shake and Marcus gently took her hand and kissed it. Cilla flushed bright red at the gesture. I remembered the first time Marcus greeted me like that, I'd blushed too. Men didn't do that nowadays, I thought they still should.

"Likewise," Marcus assured her smiling and Cilla regained her senses from being dazzled to go back to her original train of thought. She had purpose.

"I would like to know more about the history of the vampires, I want to see where werewolves fit in, the cause of our fighting, and I have heard there is a magnificent library that I would like to see," Cilla listed off her demands and Marcus seemed taken aback at her forwardness but awed at the same time.

"Such a bright young mind you have," Marcus complimented her and Cilla blushed again.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_ Esther cooed jerking her head in Cilla and Marcus' direction as Marcus began his story from the beginning, with Cilla listening intently. I laughed and winked secretively. If something did occur between Marcus and Cilla I would be absolutely delighted for the both of them.

"Have you any plans after Volterra?" Felix was asking my mom and dad and mom sighed.

"I suppose we have to go home to the twins," mom said looking at dad for confirmation. Mom was really starting to miss them.

"I thought a couple of days at Chateau Alice might be a nice ending to our trip, relive some old memories," dad wrapped his big arms around mum's stomach and kissed her neck lovingly. Ahh the mom and dad innuendo we hadn't heard in quite a long time, I can't say I missed that. Mom gave a throaty chuckle.

"Well now that this has gotten sufficiently awkward, we are bailing," I interrupted grabbing Eron's hand and Embry grabbed Esther eager to escape.

"Us too."

The four of us retreated and Esther and Embry drifted out on their own, leaving Eron and I to our own devices. Eron and I made our way up to the main house and then out to the garden for a walk.

"What was all that about with Marcus?" Eron asked curiously and I nestled my head into his shoulder before replying.

"I am Marcus' singer."

"His La Tua Canante?" Eron gasped holding me tighter to him and I nodded.

"He gave me a note when we left Volterra telling me," I told him and Eron pulled back from me to look deep into my eyes.

"Marcus gave you up so you could be with me," Eron whispered before hugging me close to him again, almost desperately and I wrapped my arms around him and felt arm all over when her added lovingly, "I won't take you for granted ever, I love you and I am so thankful that you are mine."

********************************

AN: Just the epilogue to go. So sorry for taking so long to update, I sent it to be Beta'd but I think my Beta is MIA (But my Beta is still absolutely fabulous). But I know Beta's are busy, so I thought I'd just post this to get the story towards the ending. Its only two parts left that won't be beta'd and if you don't like it, don't let the door hit your bum on the way out lol. I'll post the epilogue Sunday night. Just a little warm and fuzzy ending. Everyone knows how much I love them, especially if you've read Rising Sun.

I've been away on holidays for the past two weeks to the Solomon Islands. On a tiny little island in Suvanao, called Papatura Island Retreat; where they have one phone, and no internet, and no way to contact the world! It was glorious time away, sun baking and fishing and drinking Solbrew. But now I am back I plan to work on my stories again. And I know I promised the Leah Imprints, Leah in Heat and Leah/Nahuel stories but this other idea took my fancy and now I can't put it away. That always happens when I try and write a fan fiction. So I'm in the market for a Beta for my new story actually. It's going to be rated M. So if you are a Beta and wouldn't mind taking on another story just send me a PM.

Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed Last Light and Rising Sun. All your reviews and comments have just made writing such a pleasure for me. Thank you so much. I should probably have waited to do the thanks at the end of the epilogue but you guys are so great I had to do it now.


	21. Chapter 21

Last Light - Epilogue

I sat on the lounge staring down at the three baskets adoringly. I felt exhausted, but there was no way I was going to sleep. I was way too excited.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Eron bellowed loudly as he entered out lavishly decorated room and I turned and glared at him. If looks could kill, Eron would be ash. He visibly flinched from the look in my eyes. I learned that particular glare from my mother.

"Shush," I hissed angrily turning back to the baskets adoringly, "They're sleeping."

Eron came to sit on the couch beside me and I snuggled into his arms as we gazed down at our children; triplets. I couldn't believe that I had given birth to these three perfect babies.

"Moon looks so much like you," Eron murmured as our eyes sought out our girl. The youngest of the three, the only girl, she was smaller than her brothers, a head of dark hair and hazel eyes. She sucked on her fist contentedly.

"Glad one of them does, the boys don't look anything like me," I commented frowning with annoyance. I waited so long to have children and then they come out and only one of them resembles me. Jace was the eldest and Finn was the middle child, both with the blonde hair that Eron had and his eyes as well. They were handsome, like their father.

"That's a good thing love," Eron chuckled kissing my temple lovingly, "your family are here to see them."

I stood and crept over to my dresser to check on my reflection. All I had to say was thank goodness for the shape-shifter healing capabilities. I gave birth this morning and I felt pretty much healed already. I checked that there were no stains on my shirt or track pants and then settled myself onto the lounge with the baskets around me and nodded at Eron.

"Send them in."

Eron left the room for a few moments to let my family in and two vampires flew into the room at super speed.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett!" I cried out happily hugging them and then Aunt Rosalie was picking up Moon cooing to her lovingly. I frowned at Uncle Emmett curiously glancing back to the door where Eron stood, "Where is everyone else?"

"We didn't want to rush you," Uncle Emmett ruffled my hair affectionately and I pulled away smoothing it grumpily. He was still treating me like I was a kid; I had three children of my own now!

"Don't be silly, I'm not some fragile flower, Eron let all my family in," I demanded, eager to see everyone again.

It had been a year since I had last seen most of my family in the flesh. Being ruler of Wolfsbane as well as a member of the Volturi council left little time for me to holiday. Eron and I had been traveling pretty much all over the word, meeting with tribal leaders, meeting new species of shape-shifters; it had been such a wonderful year. I spoke with my family back in La Push via the webcam often, but it was a lot different when I knew they were standing in the next room waiting to see me.

And in they came. Aunt Alice carrying a laptop that connected us to our family who couldn't make the trip in La Push, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, Aunt Ness, Uncle Nahuel, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, mom, dad, Esther, Embry, Ephraim, Harry, Naomi and their little son Faolan, Lily-Rose and Acheron who were being carried by Stella and Jane, Tristan, Mariya, Cilla and lastly Marcus. Cilla had her arm linked through his and she was staring up at him adoringly. Marcus glanced down at her fondly every few moments. His gaze wasn't one of love just yet, but I didn't think it would be too long. Cilla had her sights set on him, and she wouldn't give up. Slowly but surely Marcus was waning to her charms. I had spoken with Marcus a lot since my joining the council and we discussed falling in love naturally and falling in love via a supernatural vice like imprinting or La Tua Canante and Marcus had told me more about Didyme. He had decided that he had fallen in love once without the assistance of a La Tua Canante and he could do so again and be just as happy. I was pleased to hear him say it, and so was Cilla when I informed her later.

Mom and dad came to snuggle with me on the couch, both of them kissing my cheeks. Mom had been by my side through the birthing, I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't there. She had made me laugh through the pain saying that at least she didn't let dad film the birth for me to show our family and friends back home like he had tried to do for us when mom gave birth to the twins. I was eternally grateful. Heidi and Felix pushed their way into our room holding up a camera on a stand. It was getting really crowded but no one cared. It lifted my heart to see shape-shifters, werewolves and vampires in the same room, chatting and laughing together. Tristan and Mariya were getting used to vampires, Tristan had a great respect for my Grandpa Carlisle, but their favourite people were Esther and Embry who were always visiting us in Wolfsbane. I was just happy that everything had worked out. Thinking back over the past two years I couldn't believe how much had changed.

"Everyone get ready for the photo!" Felix called out and everyone shuffled to crowd around me as Felix set the timer then ran to Heidi to pose for the photo by pulling her close and smacking a kiss on her cheek.

Aunt Rose still had Moon on her arms, Aunt Bella had Jace and Aunt Ness had Finn and the three were huddled together giggling about the new babies in the family happy to hold them for the photo. Aunt Alice was standing with Stella and Jane, the three of them posing prettily with the twins gurgling in their arms. Uncle Edward, Uncle Nahuel, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper did the tough boy pose where they folded their arms across their chests, Marcus and Cilla stood together smiling. Grandpa Carlisle had his arm around Grandma Esme lovingly. Tristan, Mariya, Embry and Esther were huddled in their own group, Mariya and Esther in the middle and the boys on the outside arms around their shoulders proudly; the four of them making two perfect couples. Harry and Naomi with baby Faolan were standing off to one side holding up Faolan between them lovingly.

At the last minute Eron jumped across the couch to land in my lap and I laughed loudly as the camera flashed while I felt dad lean over and give mom a wet willy causing her to scream and curse him profusely. Everyone burst into laughter.

This would be my favourite photo forever and I knew that our forever was going to be perfect.

AN: And that is the end!!! I know the chapter is a little short but I just wanted a nice little fuzzy ending. I'm a little sad to see the end of Last Light cos that means Rising Sun is officially over as well. Again, thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the Brad to my Angelina LOL.

I'm nearly ready to start posting up chapters for my new story which should be called Falling into Darkness. Don't know why I chose that title, but whatever. Below is a little hint of the summary. It's Leah POV, with a love triangle.

Falling into Darkness

Embry loves Leah. Jacob loves Leah. Leah doesn't know who the hell she wants. Luckily her new BFF Edward is there to help Leah make the most important decision of her life. Does she love Embry or Jacob? 'Typical, I couldn't get a man six months ago and now two men wanted me and I couldn't choose between them.'

If you are interested stick me on author alert! Thanks for reading! Much love to everyone!


End file.
